Four Years Past: Will The Flames Still Burn Bright?
by ineo
Summary: It's been a long four years for a lot of people. (Starts where BBF leaves off) - Jan Di/Jun Pyo - SoEul - more couples yet to be revealed. (Sequel, Eight Years Past, now up!)
1. End of a long four years

It had been a long four years. A very long four years. A little apartment in a cheap area of Seoul stood locked. No one was in it, but even with out the people inside, it was clearly full of life.

The walls where papered with red and pink cherry blossom paper, something that had been done on a rainy day long ago, with a little help from some friends. (The friends being Woo Bin and Ji Hoo). The floors where stained red with paint stain.

The walls and the floor beamed warmth. In the little living room was one small leather sofa, maybe big enough for three people to sit on if you squished up. Most of the living room was filled my the low table. You had to sit on to floor to eat at it, but quiet a few people could squeeze around it.

The living room also had a slightly claustrophobic feel, there where big shelves on the wall, the lower ones had hundreds of small photos in them, none of the photo frames matched. Most of the pictures had the same two girls in them, plus other people, mostly four men, or their family.

On the higher shelves sat ornaments, some looking to be of very little value, and others (fine works of pottery) seemed to look very expensive.

The apartment also came with a small kitchen, and a bedroom shared between it's two residents. Of course the two people who lived in these apartments where none other than Ga Eul and Jan Di. It was close to Jan Di's university, and Ga Eul's work and while it had been hard on both of them to leave their families (even if they where only a few subway stops away) they loved it.

The reason it was empty right now, came in two parts.

1.) Ga Eul was still at work.

2.) Jan Di was currently stood on a beach.

Jan Di smiled as she watched the waves retreat across the white sand beach. The love of her life, and massive idiot's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. On her other side stood her closet male friend, next to him her protector, Woo Jin, and next to him...well was a person she was desperate to ask a question to.

'Yi Jung-ssi.' She said leaning forwards to see him past the other tall men.

'Jan Di-ah. Yi Jung ssi? Are we not past this stage of formalities? Oppa.' He said. His tone was very happy. On the other hand the very happy Jun Pyo seemed not to like the idea of "Oppa" very much. His arm stiffened around her waist.

'Yah! She doesn't have to call you Oppa!' He said in a strongly jelous tone. Jan Di turned he head around.

'I can call him what I want!' She informed Jun Pyo.

'Back in to old habits quickly right? Fighting already? Tut-tut.' Woo Jin laughed to himself. Jan Di smiled. She's missed her stupid Gu Jun Pyo, even the fighting.

'Yi Jung Oppa, welcome back.' She went to hug him but was pulled back by her collar by Jun Pyo. He didn't care to explain himself, even when her head snapped back over her shoulder. Her glare questioning. By the very amused look on Yi Jung's face this whole Oppa thing was just to see a classic Jan Di/ Jun Pyo fight again. He chuckled.

'Oppa, did you talk to Ga Eul?' She asked, finally getting to his point. With out meaning to his smile grew bigger, and he nodded.

'I have. But then Woo Bin called, who had called Jun Pyo to see how he was getting on in America, and found out he was coming back, and I couldn't let that opportunity to see this slip through my fingers. She had to work anyway. I'm going to go pick her up after work.' He finished. Woo Bin clapped him on the back.

'...Who did he go to see?' Jun Pyo asked. Of course that fool wouldn't of known.

'Ga Eul, idiot.' Jan Di smiled to herself on the last word of her sentence.

'Yah! I'm a great matchmaker! Who made you two spend time together on New Caledonia?' Jun Pyo looked very superior. And then her seemed to realise something. 'Hey, in that case I deserve that vase back. The one I gave you for spending that time with her!'

Jan Di elbowed him slightly.

'You can't have it, it's Ga Eul's now. It's in our apartement.' She told him. Jun Pyo didn't have a response to this. And for a second it went quiet, just the sound of the waves splashing on the shore. Then Woo Bin started laughing loudly, and uncontrollably.

'What?' He was asked by everyone all at once.

He kept laughing, 'Jan Di-ah hasn't said yes yet.'

This seemed to just dawn on Jun Pyo, but before he could start making a fuss, Jan Di's phone started ringing.

'Hello?... oh hello. Yeah, okay, that's a good idea. Yeah Jun Pyo's here too...stop screaming! Calm down. Yes. I want rice, a lot of it. I don't care what else. Okay I'll ask them; what do you guys want for dinner? Me and Ga Eul are going to cook.' She looked at them for a response.

'I want an answer!...and egg rolls.' Jun Pyo said sulkily.

'I feel like apples.' Woo Bin smirked thinking of past appologies. 'And Ga Eul's spicy ricecakes, also your egg rolls.'

'Yah, you can't eat her egg rolls! Their mine.' Jun Pyo said.

'Sunbae, what do you want?' Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo. He smiled mischievously.

'I also want egg rolls.' His statement made Jun Pyo let got of Jan Di to try and put Ji Hoo and Woo Bin in to headlocks.

'And Yi Jung Oppa, what do you want?' Jan Di ignored the antics of her boyfriend.

'Anything Ga Eul makes.' He said, and Jan Di swore she saw him blush. She repeated every one's answers to Ga Eul who was on her way to the supermarket, she had left work early. (Jan Di didn't point out to her that Yi Jung was going to pick her up.) As she gave the last request word-for-word down the phone she was sure Yi Jung's ears turned a brighter shade of red. Once the phone was hung up Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo, who was still currently wrestling with her boyfriend.

'We need to go and check out of work.' She said. She was sure they would be allowed to leave work early, the only had another half an hour left on their shifts anyway. Ji Hoo nodded and side-stepped the wrestlling match to walk away with her. Jun Pyo grabbed on to her arm and pulled her back. Jan Di couldn't help but show a small smile.

'Yah, I need to go check out.'

'I'll deal with it.' He told her. She giggled.

'I'll be two minutes.' She told him. He still didn't seem pleased with this impending epic two minute separation. He whipped out his phone, and was calling some one.

'Get Jan Di and Ji Hoo off work, and send out a car to drive Chu Ga Eul home from the supermarket.'

Yi Jung nodded slightly knowing he wasn't going to get back to Seoul on time to bring back Ga Eul him self.

Jun Pyo happily pulled Jan Di along the beach until the reached a black limo. He pushed her in to the car first, before looking back to see how his friends where getting home. He didn't seem to want anyone to get in the limo with him and his recently reunited flame. Ji Hoo seemed to pick this up.

'I'll get a lift with Yi Jung, we need to catch up anyway.' He said. Jun Pyo nodded and slammed the limo door shut.


	2. A happy meal

**Please note; I know a lot of you are routing for SoEul action, they will definitely be having a lot of attention very soon in this story, but just be calm, as this chapter is more about friendship dynamics, and Jun Pyo/Jan Di!**

As the limo door slammed shut Jan Di fell silent. Jun Pyo sat down next to her, he didn't mutter a word either. She looked down to her lap. She looked up at him through her fringe. He smiled.

'I missed you.' He said. There was no sense of embarrassment on his face. His arm swung around her shoulder, and she was quickly pushed very close to him. She tapped her fingers on the side of his chest. He looked down at her for a long moment. Then he suddenly sat very upright.

'You still didn't give be an answer!' He said. Jan Di remained seated very calmly. She flashed back to the last time she had been to a beach with him, on probably one of the best days in her life, despite the bad ending. She grabbed either side of his collar, like she had that day, and kissed him softly. Four years of being apart seemed to have only made Gu Jun Pyo's one track mind for Jan Di worse. He responded immediately, and kissed back, also softly. As her hands stayed tightly on his collar, his went to her waist.

The pulled apart for air. The car was driving very fast.

'Did you see my interview earlier today?' Jun Pyo asked. Jan Di shook her head.

'Ga Eul texted me after she saw it... Yah! What's this about a lot of people being interested in your marital status?' Jan Di asked. Her eyes shone with mischief.

'Aish. Geum Jan Di! Does it seem like I'm interested in anyone else?' Jun Pyo shouted. His forhead wrinkled and his hands moved rapidly to show his frustration.

'Just checking.' She said sweetly. He ruffled her hair.

'So how much did you miss this great Jun Pyo?' He asked. His long term girlfriend rolled her eyes.

'Great Jun Pyo? Not very much.' She said.

'What?' He screamed. The limo came to a halt. The driver's window opened and the driver peeped through nervously.

'Is everything o-o-o-kay back there?' He stuttered.

'Just drive!' Jun Pyo shouted. The driver nodded, shaking. He closed the windows, and the car drove even faster than before. Probably because the driver wanted to get rid of his crazy passengers quickly.

'I thought you'd matured, idiot.' Jan Di said. Jun Pyo looked sulkily at her.

'Not when Geum Jan Di is involved! Yah, you make me crazy...not even missing me.' He mumbled the last bit. Angrily he reached in to the mini fridge. He pulled out a packet of biscuits, although they where of the fancy variety. He angrily tried to open them, bit in his rage he made the packet explode all over the car of the floor.

'Aish! Really...' He kicked one of them out of the way, and crush another.

'Hey, idiot.' Jan Di said in a loud voice.

'What now?' Gu Jun Pyo shouted. Jan Di's eyes narrowed at his tone, but she chose to continue anyway.

'I didn't miss "the great Jun Pyo" I missed just Jun Pyo.' She sighed. 'Idiot.' She mumbled as an after thought. A brilliant smile hit his face. He pushed her slightly, and then pulled her closer. They then sat in completable silence. Not a word was needed. It had been a long four years. Later there would be long conversations about everything, but right now, they where just going to enjoy each other's presence and warmth.

As Geum Jan Di, and Geum Jan Di just passed in to the outskirts of the city, Yi Jung, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had just arrived out side the apartment block Jan Di and Ga Eul had been living in for the past two and a half years.

'That was seriously the most terrifying experience of my life, bro! You don't even know the amount of therapy I'm going to need trying to keep up with you just then.' Woo Bin complained. He rubbed the back of his neck. Yi Jung had been driving extremely fast on his way back to Seoul. In fact, extremely didn't even give a good enough impression of just how fast he was going.

'It's like he was trying to get back to Ga Eul dead.' Ji Hoo commented calmly. Yi Jung just chuckled slightly in response. In the less than a minute they had taken to get out of the car, and to have this conversation. The hullabaloo of the loud city street had become magnified massively. Crowds rushed forward for a glimpse of the F4. Especially the member who had only just returned. The screams where loud.

'Which apartment does Ga Eul-ah live in?' Yi Jung asked looking at the numbers on the panel. They had talked so often when he had been away. Of course he knew the area she lived in, and when she had moved in he had gotten some one to look over the building. But that was very many years ago, and the exact number had slipped his mind.

'Doesn't even know the number, tut, tut.' Woo Bin laughed. He pushed his way to the front of the building. He didn't press an apartment number to ring, but rather he entered the door code. He opened the door for Yi Jung to go in first, then himself and a laughing Ji Hoo went in. They got in the lift and took the elevator to the highest floor the elevator offered. Then Ji Hoo lead the way out of the lift, they stopped at another door with a pass code on it.

'Ji Hoo had this code put on here.' Woo Bin laughed and entered the code. 'Look you see the letters underneath the numbers? The code spells out the English word for "safe".' He flipped up a bit of metal that was above the code. He placed his thumb upon the underneath, clearly it was a thumb scanner. 'And Jun Pyo had this one put on. He sniggered as the door opened. A woman's voice that wasn't audible before because of the thick door could now be heard.

'Aish, really, why did they have to put on so many locks, do they even know how hard this is with shopping? It's not like we can't defend our selves either.' She said some bad words. They F4 stepped through the door, and the lady came in to view. Of course it was none other than Ga Eul. She looked very pretty as she swore like a sailor. Her large amounts of shopping bags sat on the stairs around her as she fished in her bag for a key. Ji Hoo cleared his throat. She swung around. She quickly turned red.

'Sunbaes! Oh, hi.' She said looking embarrassed.

'I've never heard so much swearing in my life before.' Yi Jung chuckled. Ga Eul turned red.

'You don't expect it from her so it's more shocking, right?' Woo Bin said.

'It's cute.' Yi Jung said. Now it was time for her face to go from blushing pink to cherry red.

'Use my key.' Ji Hoo passed her his key. She gratefully took it and turned it in the lock.

'That's your extra lock.' Woo Bin said to Yi Jung.

'In that case I'm sorry for the inconvenience with shopping bags.' Yi Jung chuckled.

'No!' Ga Eul said quickly. 'It's good, it keeps us safe.' She smiled sweetly. Yi Jung chuckled again.

'It's Jun Pyo's lock they dislike the most, it doesn't work if their hands are dirty from food, or have hair moisturiser on them, or if their thumbs not quiet in the right position.' Woo Bin said.

'We appreciate the thought from Jun Pyo sunbae...Oh! What happened with him and Jan Di, give me all the details.' She said. She entered the code on the final lock.

'That's my lock.' Woo Bin said to Yi Jung.

'We'll tell you once we're inside, here we'll get all the bags.' Yi Jung said. He easily picked up over half the bags, even thought he was carrying a parcel with him in the first place that was taking one of his arms. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin took the rest. They made their way up the last few steps. Ga Eul protested them taking all the bags and said she could carry some, she was ignored. All those locks and they hadn't even entered the apartment yet. It was a rooftop apartment, just a strangely secure one. Where the concrete floor normally sits Jan Di and Ga Eul had planet grass, and wild flowers, all of which where in full bloom. It was like a mini meadow, that only left enough room for a small path in to the apartment. The door of the apartment was painted lilac, it was very pretty. On the door was another thumb print scanner, and another key pad. Ga Eul quickly unlocked both of these and allowed those carrying the bags to enter the apartment first. Yi Jung looked around with wide eyes, this was really very cute. He noticed his pottery works that he had sent her where all proudly displayed on the shelves. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin placed their bags in kitchen, so he copied. Ga Eul quickly went to work unpacking them. Once everything was laid out on the counter she started pulling out the pots and pans. She looked over her shoulder to the rice cooker and pouted.

'There's not going to be enough, I only put on enough for me and Jan Di.'

'We all know that enough for you and Jan Di is actually going to feed six people.' Woo Bin laughed. Ji Hoo who was standing closet to the rice cooker turned around and peeped inside it.

'I think there actually might be enough to feed twelve today.' He smiled.

Yi Jung took a step closer to Ga Eul who was looking back and fourth between all her ingredients trying to work out what to do first. He snaked his arm around her waist. She jumped a little at this action. It had not been expected.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had noticed.

'Whoa, I never thought I'd see the sight of Yi Jung and a steady girlfriend.' Woo Bin said with large eyes. Ga Eul turned pink, her heart was racing like crazy. She knew Yi Jung would be able to feel it too. She tried to take some of the attention off her.

'So what happened with Jan Di-ah and Jun Pyo-Sunbae?' She asked. She didn't get an answer because the door opened and loud foot steps entered the hall. Jan Di and Jun Pyo where both smiling.

'Yah, Jun Pyo, what happened in that limo.' Woo Bin winked. Jun Pyo took a step towards him and held up his fist threatening.

'Yeah, did she say "yes" then?' Yi Jung asked. His eyes twinkled. Ga Eul's mouth fell open.

'Say yes to what?' She asked quickly.

Ji Hoo who was calmly pouring a glass of water in the corner said. 'He asked her to marry him.' He took a sip of water coolly. Ga Eul let out and excited scream, and then fainted from shock, it had been a very shocking day for her all in all, and for her body that had been the last straw. Yi Jung caught her.

'Ga Eul-ah, are you okay?' He asked, shaking her carefully. She didn't respond so he took her other and lay her down on the couch. Jan Di sprung away from Jun Pyo and felt her friend's pulse.

'Yah! Why couldn't you of reacted like that.' Jun Pyo said. Yi Jung didn't look away from Ga Eul, so Woo Bin in his place gave Jun Pyo a look that said, "that is less than helpful". Ji Hoo elevated her legs, as a doctor would know how to do.

'Her pulse is fast.' Jan Di said.

'Yi Jung is here.' The other doctor said, half jokingly and half factually. Ga Eul's eyes quickly opened again. She sat back up.

'Did you say yes?' She said. Every one sighed a sigh of relief and rolled their eyes. Yi Jung chuckled slightly. He brushed Ga Eul's fringe off her forehead lightly. Normally this would of taken all of her attention, but she was focused on what was happening with her best friend.

'She hasn't said anything yet...just give me an answer! I'm dying here!' Jun Pyo moaned. Jan Di looked to the other three men.

'Didn't you guys object?' She looked at them.

'You objected?' Ga Eul shouted. She looked around in search of an answer.

'Hey,we just said they couldn't do it that easily! I give my permission, I just wanna see their kids... god those will be frightening little monsters.' Woo Bin said. Jun Pyo glared at him for a long moment, but then seemed happy he hadn't said anything else about it.

'I also give my permission, but you need to take care of our little Jan Di-ah.' Yi Jung said. Woo Bin nodded.

'I should of said that too.' Woo Bin nodded. 'And Jan Di-ah, you shouldn't kill him either, even if he does something stupid.'

'I think it's honestly more likely she'd kill him, than him killing her.' Ga Eul said in deep thought. Her mind kept shifting back to Yi Jung, who she hadn't had a chance to talk to properly about their relationship since he'd returned. Every one looked to Ji Hoo, who was the last one to say whether or not he gave his permission.

'I don't think I can object.' His tone was odd. Jun Pyo seemed happy none the less. Jan Di, who was about to say something, looked over at the kitchen. Smoke was rising from the stove. Ga Eul had turned on the stove to start cooking and the edge of a cloth had caught fire. Jan Di screamed, and quickly went over to put it out. She smothered the flames with a damp cloth. Jun Pyo quickly rushed to her side and looked at her hands.

'Are you okay?' He asked frantically. Jan Di nodded and pulled back her hands. She then went and started preparing the kitchen again for cooking. Ga Eul came back over to do her part. Yi Jung followed on her heels, probably encase she fainted again, which was not likely, unless another proposal was announced. Ji Hoo came over too. He fished around in the cupboards until he found the necessary ingredients for pancakes. They weren't really breakfast food, but he was really losing Jan Di now, he needed some comport food.

'I'll peel the vegetables.' Woo Bin said. He took a pile and starting peeling diligently, as if he was at work filling in paperwork, this was how seriously he was taking his job.

'Oppa, you're always just peeling vegetables.' Ga Eul laughed. She stirred her pan. Yi Jung raised a slightly jealousy tinted eyebrow.

'Oppa?' He asked. His tone was light, but fasly so. Woo Bin laughed.

'Yo, bro. There are my little sisters don't you know? Baby Jan Di-ah, Baby Ga Eul-ah.' He gestured between the two girls with his knife.

'Watch where you're pointing that.' Jan Di said shaking her head. It was often she had to act as the big sister in this relationship. Jun Pyo wondered in to the living room and started looking at all the pictures. Thought he wanted to complain that there weren't that many of him, every time he was about to say this he'd find one that was. But then, all of a sudden he saw one of Ga Eul, and a man he didn't recognise. The man was young, handsome, and had his arm around Ga Eul's waist. They where both smiling.

'Yi Jung, come here.' He shouted. Yi Jung walked in to the room, wondering why his crazy friend was calling him. Jun Pyo pointed at the picture.

'Yah, I thought you'd want to know about that man.' He said in a loud whisper. He couldn't be heard from the kitchen as loud talking and laughter was flowing in there. Yi Jung frowned slightly as he looked at the picture. He moved forward and picked it up. Half of the picture had been hidden, Jan Di stood in the other half. The man's arm was also around Jan Di's waist. Jun Pyo literally growled. Yi Jung didn't look too happy either. Together they strode back in to the kitchen.

'Ga Eul, who's this man.' There was a slight hint of jealousy in Yi Jung's tone.

'Jan Di! Who is he!' Jun Pyo screamed. He was a better all around person, but Jan Di drove him crazy. Ga Eul and Jan Di looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had craned their necks to see too, they there sniggering.

'Who is it?' Yi Jung asked again.

Neither Ga Eul or Jan Di could respond for a minute or two while they calmed down. Then, finally Ga Eul who had calmed down slightly quicker managed to get her words out.

'Geum Kang San. Jan Di's little brother.' Ga Eul said.

'Mum took it a few weeks ago, on his birthday. You even sent him a present.' Jan Di laughed at Jun Pyo.

'Oh yeah. A new laptop...did he like it?' Jun Pyo said.

'You should know, I know you've got him spying on me...and you didn't know who he was in the picture.' Jan Di shook her head as she finished her cooking.

'We only talk over mobile.' Jun Pyo didn't lie about the fact he had been getting Kang San to spy on Jan Di.

'Dinner's nearly ready, can some one set the table?' Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung immediately got to work, and pulled Jun Pyo with him to help. The doorbell rung.

'Who else has a key to get up this far?' Yi Jung asked curiously.

'My parents have a spare, Ga Eul's parents have a spare, Jun Hee-Unnie has one and Jae Kyung-Unnie has one.' Jan Di said.

'The Monkey has a key?' Jun Pyo said to himself.

'It could be any of them as we trained Jae Kyung to use the doorbell.' Ga Eul said. 'Come in!' She shouted as an after thought. Jae Kyung came running in.

'Yah, yah, yah! Are you proud? I rung the door!' She said sliding to a halt. 'Oh! Yi Jung, Jun Pyo! When did they get back? Why wasn't I called? Are you all eating with out me?' She pouted after her quick paced ramble.

'Oh, Unnie, sorry. We forgot.'Jan Di said. Jae Kyung shrugged it off.

'As long as there's enough food.' She said, plunking herself down at the table. Jan Di, Ga Eul and Ji Hoo quickly brought everything over to the table. Once all the drinks where poured they sat down. Every one had a big appetite and dug in quickly. Food was quickly being passed around. Jun Pyo was fighting a loosing battle to be the only one allowed to eat the egg rolls. Woo Bin started laughing. All eyes turned to him in a questioning glance.

'Jan Di still hasn't given an answer.' He laughed. Yi Jung joined him in laughter. Jae Kyung looked around quickly.

'What question?' She demanded.

Ga Eul swallowed what she was eating to tell her. 'Jun Pyo asked her to marry him.'

'Wah? And you haven't given an answer yet? I stopped my wedding for you guys!' She said loudly. It seemed today was not a day for inside voices.

'Jan Di-ah, just reply.' Ga Eul said.

'Yeah reply!' Jun Pyo said loudly.

'I wanna watch this unfold.' Woo Bin said. Jan Di screamed and stood up.

'Okay! Okay! I say yes! Is that okay with you people? Goodness...' She screamed out. Everything paused for a moment. Time was meaningless. Ga Eul gasped. Ji Hoo looked emotionless around the eyes but put on a little smile. Woo Bin cheered. Jae Kyung screamed. Yi Jung clapped and wished congratulations, Jun Pyo sat very still. It didn't seem to dawn on him what had happened. It processed through his mind slowly, and then it hit him. She had said yes.

Like a string of old Christmas lights the reaction spread from ear to ear. He jumped up. He grabbed the sides of Jan Di's face and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed quickly as they had an audience. He quickly shoved the ring on to her finger. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Also in the box was a man's engagement ring, which she put on him too. They smiled at each other for a second. They world was good right now, the world was good.

**A/N – NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALMOST PURE SOEUL, PROMISE. I JUST HAD TO GET OVER THIS JAN DI/ JUN PYO BIT!**


	3. Soulful time, part 1

At the most secure rooftop room in the city, the morning light illuminated the small bedroom where two women slept on two small beds. One of them, was still in a deep trance. A smile played on her face, and as the ring on her finger caught the light, it woke the other girl up.

The now awakened Chu Ga Eul rubbed her blinded bleary eyes. She was going to have to get a curtain for that ring, she was sure. Her friend was still snoring, but she didn't want to wake her. She had had a far busier day yesterday than Ga Eul had, and it was also the weekend. Yi Jung had left last night after the meal when every one else had, which was fine, and yesterday had been a truly great day, but nothing had been talked about.

Checking the time on her alarm clock she realised it was later than she thought. She stumbled through the house, and shoved on a pair of flip flops. She grabbed her keys before starting on the journey down stairs to the postbox. Still wearing her pyjamas she exited the elevator on the ground floor. She unlocked the post box that belonged to herself and Jan Di.

'Bill, bill, bill, bill, coupons off raymen, take away menu... ooh! Pay check!' She looked through the mail, and smiled to herself as she ripped the last envelope open.

'Sweetie, would there be a reason that you're standing in the entrance of your building wearing pyjamas?' A voice said out of no where. Ga Eul spun around. She jumped backwards slightly in shock, nearly dropping her mail.

'Oppa...' She turned red looking down at her clothes. Then she remembered that was the least of her problems. The bird's nest on her head was a far bigger one. She dropped her mail with out thinking as her hands sprung to her hair. Yi Jung smiled in his charismatic way. Her crouched down and carefully picked up the mail. He glanced at the open one.

'Ga Eul became a big earner...wow.' He smiled handing back the mail to the worrying girl.

'What brings you here so early?' She asked. She held the post in one hand and tried to smooth the horrific hair with the other. He chuckled lightly.

'You.' He paused. 'Shall we go upstairs, is Jan Di awake?' He asked looked around.

'She's not awake, but she'll sleep though anything.' Ga Eul prayed to herself that the apartment was some what clean, she really hadn't looked as she had left. They both reached for the elevator button at the same time. The warm edges of their fingers brushed together. Ga Eul quickly pulled her fingers away. Yi Jung looked at her and laughed again. A ding sounded as the elevator doors opened. They both got in. Ga Eul didn't know where to look. She just kept glancing around in the hope he wasn't looking at her in her morning state of ugliness. Of course, he was looking out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled to himself and rolled his eyes. Oh the beauty she did not see herself. The elevator arrived and the top step, and as fast as she could she opened the locks.

Once they got in to the apartment, Jan Di's snores where a clear sign she had still not awoken.

'Um...have you eaten? Do you want me to make you something?' Ga Eul offered. She nervously glanced down at her appearance again. This did not go unnoticed by Yi Jung.

'Go get washed and dressed, I'll wait.' He said, sitting himself down on the couch. Ga Eul looked around at her normally almost clean living room, there where still plates, streamers and other assorted party items from the night before littering everywhere. Yi Jung had had to move some out the way to get a seat. She turned red in the shame her house was bringing her.

'It's not normally this messy...I'll clean it up first.' She said, trying to gather up rouge items.

'Ga Eul-ah, just go get dressed. I've been waiting since 6 am to take you out today.' Yi Jung said.

'Y-you have?' She asked in mild shock. He nodded her head, and held up his hands in a shooing motion.

'Go get ready.' He told her. 'I'll be waiting.'

'O-okay...the t.v remote is there if you want to watch that.' She said pointing. As she walked towards her bedroom which the bathroom was an unsuite to she glimpsed over her shoulder at Yi Jung, who was looking over his as she walked away. Embarrassed she hurried up and closed the door quickly behind her, and then went through the room, passing the slumbering Jan Di in to the bathroom. Ga Eul showered as quickly as possible like she did everyday so she didn't use up all the hot water. She then did something she didn't normally do, which was carefully blow dry out all her hair until it lay flat. She then put on some bb cream, some lip gloss and the tiniest hint of eye liner, she had wanted to look good for Yi Jung, and use more, but this was all that she owned. Once she was done she entered her bedroom again, Jan Di was no longer in there so she had it all to herself. Carefully after a lot of stress she pulled out a white summer dress. She had brought it on sale with her first ever pay check from the job which she loved. That had been a while ago, but she had never worn it...she had been saving it for a special occasion. She pulled out a fluffy light blue shawl to wear over it. As for shoes she wore a pair of white lace up high heels. Those where her faveriot, and had brought her much luck, something she felt she needed today. She creaked open her bedroom door to see what Yi Jung was doing. Some one had tidied up, the living room was now spotless. Jan Di and Yi Jung where both sat on the floor. Together the where watching cartoons and laughing. A smile crept on to Ga Eul's face at this adorable sight. She quietly stepped towards them, wanting to observe some more of their friendship. Jan Di had a lot of stress, it was nice to see her so happy again and Yi Jung...well she hadn't seen him this relaxed in a long time. The looked like a young brother and sister on a Saturday morning. They didn't hear her step closer, but the doorbell rung so both of them looked around. Ga Eul who had also turned around didn't see how Yi Jung's face light up as she saw her in all her glory. Jan Di did, which made her smile too.

'I'll get it.' Ga Eul said, as she was both the closet to the door, and the only owner of the house who was dressed for the day. She opened it and behind it stood none other than Gu Jun Pyo.

'Sunba-' She stopped herself. After some clear jealousy of Yi Jung's brother sister relationship with Jan Di, she had been told by him that she should call him "Oppa" too. This felt extremely weird, but she realised it was a good way to stop her best friend's boyfriend's illogical jealousy.

'Oppa, what brings you here?' She asked. Then she decided to re-phrase her question. 'How did you get this far in to our house...you don't have a key, you don't know the codes, and you're not on the thumb print scanner.'

'Ga Eul-ah, he brought the scanner, and I bet he tricked some one in to giving him the rest.' Yi Jung said from very close behind her.

'Of course I did, I'm the great Gu Jun Pyo! But yah! Why are you in _my fiancée's _apartment?' He demanded to Yi Jung.

'Ga Eul-ah lives here too.' Yi Jung pointed out calmly. Jun Pyo nodded.

'Be good to my little sister Ga Eul.' He said, pushing his way in to the apartment. Ga Eul rolled her eyes. She too had been pulled in to the crazy world of Gu Jun Pyo.

'Where's Jan Di?' He asked looking around.

'She just ran away to hide in her bedroom to get dressed.' Yi Jung said.

'She was in her pyjamas.' Ga Eul finished after Jun Pyo gave a confused look. He looked to the t.v and started laughing at the cartoon.

'Yah, this is funny.' Jun Pyo said, sitting down with out being invited.

'Just watch that then, Ga Eul and I are going out now. Be good to Jan Di today.' Yi Jung said. Jun Pyo turned around briefly.

'Be good to my little sister too!' He demanded before turning back to the t.v, and laughing like a small child. Yi Jung rolled his eyes at his crazy friend. Before Jun Pyo could do anything weirder, Yi Jung had grabbed Ga Eul's hand and was pulling her through the apartment door. She only just managed to grab her bag on the way out. Her heartbeat sped up as his large hands, that had been roughened through the pottery clay encompassed her small ones. The doors opened easily on the way out, so they where out of the apartment block quickly. Yi Jung's orange sports car sat outside the building.

'You still have the same one.' She said. Looking at it and remembering all the past times she had ridden in that car. She brushed the paintwork.

'Mmm. I need to get a new one, do you want to help me choose?'He said as he opened the passenger side door for her to get in. She muttered a small "thank you" as she sat down. He closed the car door and walked around the front of the car to sit down himself.

'But this one reminds me of such good memories.' She blushed softly at her own words. He looked at her.

'It does. Do you want it?' He offered. Ga Eul's mouth dropped open.

'You don't just give people sports cars.' She said. He chuckled.

'You're not people you're Ga Eul.' He smile. She looked away.

'Do I even look like the kind of person who would drive a sports car?' She asked. He laughed again.

'You still haven't learnt to drive yet have you?' He asked. She shook her head. 'Well then, I'll keep this car, and teach you have to drive in it. But if you feel uncomfortable with me giving it to you, I'll keep it at my house. Then you'll have to come and see me.' He laughed as he pulled out from the car parking space. Ga Eul thought about it and then nodded happily.

'I like that idea a lot.' She smiled. It was good too, she got to go and visit him with out looking stalkerish.

'Good, so do I.' He smiled back at her before having to return his eyes to the road.

'But I thought your car was imported? How are you going to get a new one?' She asked.

'A show room has imported a few for me to look at. You should pick thought. You're going to be spending a lot of time in it.' He said. She tried to hide her smile at these words. But she bit her tongue at the questions she really wanted to ask. Now just didn't seem like the right time.

Yi Jung pulled in to a fancy looking car dealership after a little while of driving. The prices for the cars on display where enormous, and Ga Eul knew Yi Jung's imported ones where going to be so much more expensive. She gulped, and suddenly felt self conscious about what she was wearing as a fancy looking sales lady walked up to the car,and opened the driver's side door.

'Mr So, it's good to finally meet you.' She shook his hand.

'You too.' He smiled in his normal charismatic way. He climbed out of the car, and went around to Ga Eul's side, even thought she had already opened the door herself. He smiled at her regally. Nervously she smiled back.

'Come this way Mr So. We've got a big selection for our special customers.' She said, putting her arm through his in a linked way. Ga Eul glared in a way that could melt metal. The woman pretended not to know. Yi Jung pulled his arm away from the woman's and reached for Ga Eul's hand. She took his hand, and felt very tempted to stick out her tongue at the slimy business woman. They where lead to the inside show room. It had a key pad on the door, the lady entered the code.

'See even the cars aren't as protected as my apartment.' Ga Eul said laughing. She wanted to lighten the situation, and punch the lady in the face at the same time.

'The cars aren't as important.' Yi Jung said coolly, striding in to the show room, where fifteen or so extremely expensive cars sat.

'Now Mr So. Which cars do you like the look of?' The slimy woman said, moving closer to Yi Jung again. He stepped away from her.

'Ga Eul's picking, so don't mention the price.' Was all he said. He took Ga Eul's hand again, and pulled her towards the nearest car.

'Jaygia, do you like this one?' He said. Her heart raced at the word she had been called. She looked at the car.

'It's very pretty...but it doesn't quite have the right feel.' She said. He nodded and steered her towards the next one. She shook her head.

'It's not got air-bags, you'll die in an accident.' She bit her lip. Yi Jung chuckled.

'Are you worried about me?' He asked. She nodded slightly, and went over to the next car. He shook his head, and rolled his eyes at her. They had nearly seen all the cars before Ga Eul saw one she liked the look of. It was orange like the last car, but it was slightly more copper toned. The old car only had seats in the front, but this one had enough room for four people, or five if one person was small. It was also a sports car, and had many safety features.

'I like this one.' She said.

'This is the one I liked too.' Yi Jung smiled. He pinched her cheek lightly. He turned around to the sale's woman, and passed her his credit card.

'This one. Bring me the paperwork please.' He said. She nodded and ran off to find it.

'Ga Eul-ah, after I buy this shall we go some where nice on our first drive?' Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul could see behind his eyes that this was part of a careful plan.

'Like where?' She asked.

'Do you want to go to the beach, mountains, or Jeju island?' He asked. Ga Eul's eyes widened with shock.

'All of those are a long way to go for the rest of the day.' She said. This made him chuckle again.

'Ga Eul-ah, how long have we been apart?' Yi Jung asked. He stood in front of her, and reached his hand forward to brush some of her hair behind her ear. She looked at her shoes.

'Four years?' She said, looking back in to his eyes. He nodded.

'Yes, so we've got a lot to talk about, right?'He said. Ga Eul nodded slightly.

'We're spending the night away. I've booked rooms at the beach, mountains and Jeju island, where do you want to go?' He said in his most charming tone. Ga Eul's heart raced, but she felt more reassured at the plural "rooms" he wasn't trying anything. He really wanted to talk.

'Pick.' He urged her.

'I haven't packed anything.' She said, thinking logically.

'There's a bag in the car Jan Di packed, and I brought you some clothes, they should fit.' He countered her argument and ended with a handsome smile.

'You're spending too much money on me.' She said looking away.

'You've spent too much time on me for some one so good.' He counted another one of her arguments. The slimy sales lady ran back in. Yi Jung quickly signed the paper work, and took back his credit card.

'Please have some one drive my old car back to my house.' He said. The sales lady nodded and smiled a lipstick stained smile. One of her co-workers entered the room and drove the car out of the show room carefully. Yi Jung turned to leave, he laced his hand with Ga Eul's.

'Mr So!' She lady shouted. She ran up to him with a piece of paper. 'My number, for when you get bored of that.' She pointed to Ga Eul. Yi Jung's face turned stony.

'I wont.' Was all he said, he grabbed tighter to her hand and pulled her out of the room. His pace was fast and decisive. He opened the door of the new car for Ga Eul to get in, as the workers transferred the contents of the old car's boot in to the new one. Yi Jung climbed in the other side. He looked angry. Ga Eul didn't say a word, as they drove away quickly, until they where nearly on the motorway.

'Oh, I like the mountains best. Lets go there.' She mumbled.

'My nice girl is so predictable.' Yi Jung laughed to himself. Ga Eul wondered just what he meant by the word "my", but, when the opportunity was right. She would be asking very soon.

**This was my first shot at writing SoEul so please review, constructive criticism is always helpful :)**

**Also this is part one of two if you hadn't already guessed. **


	4. Soulful time, part 2

'Ga Eul-ah.' A calming voice said, rousing Ga Eul out of her sleep. She scrunched up her eyes, and then opened them. She was still sat in the new car by the looks of things. But her door was open, and Yi Jung leaned in,

'We're here, sleepy.' He laughed.

'Oh.' Ga Eul nodded quickly. She quickly undid her seatbelt and hopped up. She hit her head on the way out of the car. 'Ow' she mumbled.

'Are you okay?' Yi Jung asked anxiously. He carefully placed both his hands on her head and took a careful look.

'I'm fine, really.' Ga Eul said, her head was still tilted down as he looked at it. She then felt lips against her head as he kissed it better. For a long moment she froze. Yi Jung got the bags out the car. There was no staff around or anything, Ga Eul noted. Just a very pretty and fancy large cabin in the woods. It was completely quiet, only animal noises filled the void. It was really just the two of them. She took a step closer to the cabin. The wood had extremely pretty carvings in it.

'Do you like it?' Yi Jung asked. She jumped backwards a little as she hadn't realised he had come back and stood right next to her.

'It's really pretty...I love it.' She mumbled. Yi Jung chuckled.

'As do I. It's Ji Hoo's, I've asked him to sell it to me in the past, but no. He said if I ever got married I could have it then. He likes his tricks.' Yi Jung ran his fingers on the carvings, where Ga Eul had been admiring just a moment before. Ga Eul's stomach suddenly rumbled.

'Lets go in and eat.' Yi Jung opened the door for her. Inside was just as pretty as outside. It was decorated in all cosy tones, and everything looked home-made. It was charming, truly so.

'I can't believe places this pretty really exist.' Ga Eul mumbled to herself under her breath. Yi Jung was still carrying the bags.

'Follow be upstairs.' He said. Although he wanted to take her hand to show her the way the bags where not going to carry themselves. There where quite a few rooms upstairs. Yi Jung pointed to two across the hall from each other.

'You can stay in that one, I'll stay in this one.' He said. She nodded gratefully. Some of her hair slipped over her hair band as she nodded. He smiled and tucked it back in place. Her cheeks light up with a rosy glow. He handed her back her bag.

'Lets go for a walk, but you should get changed first.' He said. Ga Eul bit her lip absent mindedly as she took the clothes out of his hands. He suddenly felt a kind of fluttering in his heart he had never felt before. His eyes widened. Ga Eul looked at him with a suddenly worried glance.

'Oppa, are you okay?' She asked. Her eyes darted over him. The fluttering grew. He nodded quickly and darted in to the room behind him before she could make it worse. Behind the shut door he took a quick breath in. He was going to have to clarify their relationship soon. This, was killing him.

Ga Eul went in to her room feeling confused, and the tiniest bit hurt. She put her hand up in front of her mouth and smelt her breath. It was fine, so why had he darted away from her? This question darted through her mind again and again as she opened the bag Jan Di and Yi Jung had packed. Jan Di, being the good friend she was had packed a full bag of all Ga Eul's favourite toiletries. As for the clothes, Yi Jung had packed her hiking clothes,and a change for the next day, or another dress, similar to the one she was currently wearing in fact. She was glad he knew her well enough not to buy anything too fancy. She quickly put on the hiking clothes of sports leggings, hiking shoes, and a thin light green fleece. Finally she pulled her hair up in to a loose bun on the top of her head. Once she was done she walked back in to the hallway. Yi Jung was waiting. He was dressed in hiking boots, loose jogging bottoms, and a hoody. He smiled at her.

'Lets go, we don't want it to get dark before we've seen all we want to.' He held up his Casanova charismatic façade; although he stumbled on a few words. Ga Eul's confused mind grew with this. Yi Jung stuck out his hand. Ga Eul took it cautiously. It felt awkward. But also new, exciting and exhilarating. They walked out of the house, and started on a trek in to the surrounding woods. They woods where untouched by humans in many ways, but there was a roughly marked out path. Yi Jung and Ga Eul's joined hands swung together as they walked. They didn't talk, they just walked. Both of them glanced at the other person while they weren't looking. A couple of times they thought the other one wasn't looking and caught each other's glance. Then they had to whip their heads away at a breakneck speed. The crickets chirping in the undergrowth almost seemed to be mocking the pair's bravery. Chu Ga Eul took a deep breath in. She had learnt over the years with a best friend like the one she had, the importance of bravery. She stopped walking. Yi Jung raised one of his eyebrows slightly to ask what she was doing. She turned slightly to the side. This was going to be a thousand times easier with out eye contact. She folded her arms, pulling her hand away from Yi Jung. She cleared her throat.

Yi Jung's heart pounded under the illusion of calm he projected. She was going to say she'd found some one else while he'd been away. He was sure of his. He felt light headed and dizzy.

'Who is he?' He asked in a low tone. Ga Eul's face crumpled up in a confused manner.

'I don't think we're on the same page right now.' She said quickly. She was a bright girl and realised quickly what he was thinking. Yi Jung's heart relaxed the tiniest fraction.

'What where you going to say?' He asked. His tone had not changed all the while.

Ga Eul looked at her shoes, to Yi Jung, and then away from the deep eye contact.

'I was going to ask...' She paused. 'What are we?' She finally asked.

'In what way?' Yi Jung asked hesitantly. Ga Eul gulped.

'In the relationship way. What's are relationship?' The awkward words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. Her heart beat a billion times a minute. She felt tingly right down to her feet.

Yi Jung burst out laughing. Ga Eul looked at him as if he had just been released from the metal asylum. She frowned to herself, and turned back around so her entire body was angled towards his.

'What are you laughing a-' She was cut off.

'Didn't you tell your students I'm your boyfriend?' He asked raising his left eyebrow in to a low arch. Ga Eul turned a shade of brilliant crimson she saved for special occasions only. She didn't say anything.

'Didn't you?' Yi Jung asked again, urging a response.

'Well they kept asking me if I had one so-' She was cut off for the second time in a row.

'So you did?' He asked simply.

'K-kinda?' She stumbled over her words that where burring her in a deep hole.

'Well we can't make you a liar then can we?' He said. Ga Eul's eyes widened like a deer in the head lights. Yi Jung stepped forward, dissolving the small space between them. His left hand moved to the dip where her head and her neck joined. The right move to her waist. With their bodies pushed together like this she could hear the fast buzz of his heart. His eyes looked at her shocked ones for a moment, and then suddenly there was no space left. His left hand pulled her head towards his. Like an aeroplane landing his lips hit hers with a bump, and a smooth kiss followed. Her hands slowly moved from her side, to his back. Then; she kissed back. The moment was blissful.

When it finally ended, because of a need for oxygen, he held her in a tender hug.

'Jaygia.' He said when he finally spoke. Her heart raced. He pulled away slightly so eye contact was possible. 'How many bets do you think where made on his moment?'

They laughed together as the sincerity of the moment lingered. Their foreheads leaned against each other's as the sun set through the leaves. _Some moments_ thought Ga Eul _are just too good to describe. But you know, even thought it's too good to describe, you know you're going to try anyway. All you can really say is; "I bet this moment's one I'm going to remember for the rest of my life", this is one of these moments. _

**I think I'm going to write a part three of this chapter, and then go back to Jan Di and Jun Pyo in the chapter after that! Review your opinions! I'm writing every chapter based on the reviews from the last one so your words really do matter to me. I love you random citizen!**


	5. Soulful time, mini chapter

Ga Eul and Yi Jung lingered in the woods until they suddenly became aware of the night which was creeping in. Hand in hand they walked quickly back to their wooden house in the woods. It was cold inside and as the sun went down it only grew colder. However the fire that Yi Jung had light in the large fireplace was very warm, so the two of them found themselves sitting on a picnic blanket in front of the warm fire. For dinner they where eating a large array of extremely expensive looking foods Yi Jung had brought with them. The flickering of the light gave the room a warm atmosphere.

'What are your plans now you're back?' Ga Eul asked. They had been sitting in completable silence for a long time now, but this question popped in to her mind quickly.

'Ga Eul-ah, you sound like a reporter.' Yi Jung chuckled. 'I'm going to clean out my studio tomorrow and start on my new projects. I've got some ideas swarming my mind.' He took a sip of his drink. They where drinking expensive champagne out of mugs because for some reason the glasses has all gone missing from the house.

'I can help you clean out your house. I don't have work tomorrow.' Ga Eul said. She took took a sip of the delicious liquid. She would never get used to things like this. Yi Jung chuckled again.

'I'm sure you're not going to have work for another week or so. I think Jun Pyo's up to something.' Yi Jung said. Ga Eul sat up straighter.

'Oh?' She said. She bit her lip in worry. 'What kind of things?'

Yi Jung leaned forwards, he lifted his right hand up to her face. He put his palm under her chin and stroked his thumb across her cheek, stopping her from being able to bite her lip.

'Don't worry, if it's too crazy I'll try and intervene some what, but I think he just wants to have some big event because of his engagement to Jan Di. You know what he's like.' Yi Jung let go of her cheek to allow her to continue eating. Ga Eul carefully grabbed a mouthful of food with her chopsticks and brought it to her mouth. They were sat very near to each other, less than an arm's length away.

'I'm glad they're back together again, she's a lot happier with him back.' Ga Eul smiled in to air at the thought of her close friends.

'I'm happy we're back together.' Yi Jung said.

'Yah, you're too smooth.' Ga Eul said. The tops of her ears turned red. The fire crackled slowly in the background. Yi Jung smiled.

'Is smooth really something you can have too much of?' He asked. His eyes where almost glue to her. She glanced up from the food.

'You can have too much of anything really. That's a fact of life.' Ga Eul said with the wise air of a old prophet. Yi Jung smiled fondly at her.

'I didn't remember you being so wise.' He said softly. She smiled. She put down her chopsticks carefully and shuffled over to him slowly. She stopped at his side and put her head on his chest. His arm went around her shoulder. Slowly the two of them fall asleep in front of the roaring fire in the warm embrace of each other.

**Super super short chapter to keep you guys alive until my exams are over next week! There will be more soon! Tell me what you want more of in the comments!**


	6. Geum & Gu's crazy familes

(Note, this chapter takes place just after "A soeulful time part 1")

Yi Jung and Ga Eul left the small Seoul apartment, leaving Jan Di and Jun Pyo behind. Jan Di was currently in her bedroom which she had securely locked. She desperately searched for something to wear. She caught a glispe of her hair in the mirror, it was horrific. She had never really been that fussed about anyone seeing her in any condition, but it was bugging her today.

'Jan Di-ah, hurry up.' Jun Pyo hammered on the door. He was inpatient, massively so. It had been hard parting from her last night. He hadn't slept much and had rushed over to her apartment as soon as he'd woken up.

'Just wait!' She yelled back. She quickly looked through her own mess of a wardrobe, and found nothing that was quite right. She then looked through Ga Eul's wardrobe. They often borrowed each other's clothes. Ga Eul's clothes where nicer than a lot of the things Jan Di owned. Jan Di pulled out a light pink dress, which always made Ga Eul look very pretty. She put it on as fast as she could and looked in the mirror. It really didn't suit her. It was too big in all the wrong places. With a half broken spirit she reached back in to her own wardrobe and pulled out a red and white striped top with long sleeves and some high waisted shorts. She brushed out her hair quickly and decided to leave it down. Out of her jewellery box she took out her star and moon necklace Jun Pyo had given her all those years ago. It was one of her most treasured possessions.

'Hurry up!' Jun Pyo whined again, knocking on the door loudly. Jan Di pulled a face in her mirror. She looked down to her hand. The engagement ring was sat their proudly, it shone in the light and glimmered in all directions prettily. Jan Di smiled widely at it. The ring it's self was very pretty, it looked expensive too; but not too much. He had held back so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, a proud warmth spread through her chest.

'Jan Di.' Jun Pyo whined through the door. Jan Di rolled her eyes and strode over to the door, she pulled it open. He was leaning on the door, and fell as it opened. Jan Di took a step back. Her feet where just in front of his head. He looked up.

'Aish. You could of told me that you where going to open the door.' He grumbled. Jan Di smiled a small, almost hidden smile.

'Why are you here so early?' She asked him, crouching down in front of where he was on the floor. He sat up and dusted off his arms.

'Why, where you planing to have other men over?' He demanded. Jan Di rolled her eyes and stood up. She offered her hands to him to help him up. He grabbed them tightly and stood up.

'Well Yi Jung Oppa was here.' Jan Di pointed out. She laughed.

'Yah, he's got Ga Eul.' Jun Pyo retorted.

'How about Woo Bin Oppa or Sunbae?' She asked. It was clear she was joking by the way her eyes where sparkling. Jun Pyo let go of one of her hands to shove her head backwards softly in distaste.

'Do you not see this ring?' He shook her left hand. With his spare hand he pointed to the ring. His eyebrows where raised in to his hair line.

'I'll close my eyes then.' She told him playfully.

'You can't escape from me now Geum Jan Di, it's too late.' He told her, he held on to her hand tighter. He glanced down to his watch. 'Lets go now.' He told her.

'Where are we going?' Jan Di asked immediately. Biting her lip she worried she was going to be under dressed.

'To see your parents, and then my parents.' Jun Pyo said in a tone to say it was obvious.

'Yah! I can't go see your parents wearing this.' Jan Di shouted. Jun Pyo looked her up and down.

'It's fine, very pretty. Like a crane.' He said. He pulled her by the hand out in to the corridor of the apartment.

'I can't!' She protested. Jun Pyo picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He smiled and laughed silently.

'Gu Jun Pyo.' Jan Di said softly. She kicked her feet lightly. He opened the door and bent down to grab a pair of shoes for Jan Di who wasn't wearing any. He carried her until they reached the lift, at which point he allowed her to put on her shoes; a pair of ankle boot style heels. She laced them up just in time for the elevator to hit the ground floor. Jun Pyo took Jan Di's hand back again. She glimpsed at the joined hands and smiled to herself.

As they stepped out of the elevator Jan Di's eyes widened as cameras flashed like crazy outside. Her eyes widened.

'Just keep your head down, I've got a car waiting.' Jun Pyo told her. She nodded. He let go of her hand and held her around her waist as they exited the building. The reporters crowded all around them. Two of Jun Pyo's bodyguards sprung out the car and pushed the reporters backwards on either side. Jan Di did as she was told and kept her head down away from the flashes as they walked towards the car. Jun Pyo suddenly stopped walking; making Jan Di stop too.

'This is my fiancée!' Jun Pyo yelled. Jan Di looked up in surprise. He looked down at her and grinned. The car door opened for them and he half pushed her in to the car. They got in and the door slammed behind them.

'What did you do that for?' Jan Di asked.

'It's not a lie.' Jun Pyo replied smugly. Jan Di mimed hitting him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She then proceeded to pretend to hit him again.

A little while later and the car pulled up outside Jan Di's dry cleaner's. No one was outside apart from the regular people continuing with their lives. Obviously the news of Shinhwa's Wonder Woman Geum Jan Di being Gu Jun Pyo's bride hadn't spread quite yet. Jun Pyo pulled Jan Di through her own family's dry cleaner's shop. He stopped at the door that lead in to the house. Jan Di pushed in front of him.

'I've got a key you know.' She started to fish through her bag for it. But, before she could, the door was opened by her brother.

'Hyung!' Kang San yelled, pushing past his sister and going to hug Jun Pyo in a manly way of a brief hug and a pat on the back. Then he turned around quickly and yelled. 'Umma, brother-in-law is here!'

The sounds of foot steps came quickly and screams came too as Jan Di's parents saw Jun Pyo.

'Son-in-law, how are you? Did you work hard? Come in and sit, we can't leave precious son-in-law out in the hallway.' Was shouted at the top of Jan Di's mother's lungs. Ignoring her daughter she pulled Jun Pyo in to the house. Her dad and brother followed like little dogs, leaving Jan Di standing there by herself. Realising no one was coming back for her she shut the door and walked in to the living room where Jun Pyo was already sat, and being offered lots of different types of food by her mother and father. They where asking him questions at a million miles an hour. He cleared his throat.

'Mother.' He said slowly, her mother froze. 'Father.' He said, her father froze. 'I have proposed to Jan Di and hope you will bless the wedding.' He said coolly.

'Yah!' Jan Di said. 'Umma, Appa, just handle this calmly and-' Jan Di's words where pointless as her family started wailing like dogs. Her mother jumped up and down. Tears of happiness trickled down her father's face. Kang San hi-fived Jun Pyo.

'Kang San what car do you want? I owe you a big present.' Jun Pyo said to the boy. Kang San's eyes widened.

'A car?' He repeated.

'Yeah.' Jun Pyo said. 'If you give me your sister I'll give you a car, plus since you help me spy.'

'Wow, thanks bro. Go marry Jan Di.' Kang San said. Jan Di hit her brother around the back of his head.

'You're trading me for a car?' She yelled. Kang San rubbed the back of his head.

'Do you think you're going to do better than this marriage? No, also, Noona, I see that ring on your finger, you sold yourself.' Kang San said. Jan Di's mother screamed louder and grasped at the ring on Jan Di's finger.

'So pretty.' She stood up and grabbed Jan Di by her arm, and almost flung her on to Jun Pyo. 'I bless it, get married, get married.' She screamed and jumped more. Kang San jumped with her now, happy in the knowledge a new car was on his way. Jan Di glared at her family and sat down next to Jun Pyo on the couch who seemed very smug and happy about the whole thing. Jan Di noticed her father was still being quiet.

'Appa, are you okay?' She asked. He dad nodded and shuffled forwards. He hugged Jun Pyo's leg.

'Dad' Jan Di whispered a little embarrassed by her father's actions.

'Marry her and give her the life I couldn't.' Her dad wailed. It seemed before he had be suppressing his emotions up this this point.

Jun Pyo awkwardly patted Jan Di's father's head. 'I will.' He said in a firm tone that showed he meant it. Jan Di looked away from this scene and to her celebrating mother and father. She smiled, so many of the people she loved all in one room was a good feeling.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo spent a long time at the Geum house. After the hysterics had stopped the conversation soon moved on to when the wedding would be held; something every one had a difrent opinion on. Jan Di thought next year, Jun Pyo thought next month, and her parents just wanted it to happen as soon as possible. They left just before lunch time to go to Jun Pyo's house, as they left the street was filled with people, most of which where reporters. She got in the car she was almost certain her mother was already doing interviews and introducing herself as the mother-in-law of Gu Jun Pyo.

They got to Jun Pyo's house quickly, and maids flocked to the car and opened the door. Jun Pyo's house was some where Jan Di had been often. Mr Gu was very fond of her since she had kept him company while he was in a coma, and although Jun Hee, Jun Pyo's sister lived in a penthouse apartment in Gangnam she often met up with Jan Di at her family home. Jun Pyo's mother also liked Jan Di, and was very sorry for their relationship in the past.

'How are you?' Jan Di asked one of the maids in the way in to the house. The maid stuck up her thumbs. They where walked in to the dining room where a large lunch was set out. Jun Hee sat at the top of the table. Mr and Mrs Gu sat next to each other. Jan Di smiled and sat down opposite Mr Gu and next to Jun Hee.

'Can I see your ring?' Jun Pyo's mother asked. Jan Di turned a little red and nodded, moving her hand above the table. Jun Pyo's mother leaned forward to look of it with her eagle like eyes.

'A good choice, a very rare type of diamond, and a good metal too. Not bad son.' She praised Jun Pyo.

'Jan Di, we're very happy to have to joining our family, finally.' Jun Pyo's father said. Jan Di blushed.

'Thank you, sir.' She bowed her head to him a little. Her chuckled fondly at her.

'You can call me dad.' He said. Jan Di smiled sweetly and nodded. Jae Hee put her hands over Jan Di's which had still been sat on the table.

'I'm so happy my idiot brother finally did something smart.' She smiled at Jan Di and then glared playfully at her younger sibling. Jun Pyo stuck out his tongue childishly in reply. Jan Di laughed.

'Thank you, Unnie.' Jan Di said. Jun Hee squeezed her hands.

'When are you thinking of having the wedding?' Jun Hee asked. Jan Di shrugged.

'Next month!' Jun Pyo said quickly. Jun Hee raised her eyebrows.

'That's soon.' She laughed looking at Jan Di's shocked expression.

'And she doesn't want to get married until next year.' Jun Pyo mumbled under his breath. Jan Di sighed, she realised the battle of the date was not one she was going to win...or one she truly wanted to win anyway. For the last hour or so all she had been thinking of was how long the four years had been; they didn't need to be any longer.

'I'll agree to in a month.' She said softly. Jun Pyo's face light up.

'I knew you couldn't resist the great Jun Pyo's wishes.' He said. Jan Di rolled her eyes fondly at Jun Pyo's never changing immaturity.

'We'll have a big engagement party before hand then. I'm guessing you don't want all the business partners at you wedding?' Jun Hee said. Jan Di nodded quickly. 'We'll have one next week then.'

'Can't be next week. Have it the week after.' Jun Pyo said quickly. Jan Di turned her head and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'Why?' Jun Hee asked.

'We're going on holiday next week.' Jun Pyo said confidently. Jan Di's mouth dropped open.

'We are? With who?' She asked. She knew she shouldn't be so shocked; she'd known him for so long now.

'F4, Ga Eul and according to Woo Bin, Monkey's invited herself too.' Jun Pyo pulled a face at the last bit. Jan Di nodded hesitantly, she knew nothing she said was going to change his mind.

'Where are you going?' Jun Pyo's father asked smiling. He had been worried about Jan Di over working herself lately, so he thought a holiday would be good for her.

'Our island off Greece.' He told them. They nodded. Jun Pyo's father looked to Jun Pyo's mother who nodded.

'We've been thinking about what to give as a wedding present, and we've decided to give you this house.' Jun Pyo's father said.

'We're going to go live in New Caldonia for a bit, now we're both retired.' Jun Pyo's mother smiled.

'I approve too, but I'm giving the house to Jan Di, not my idiot brother.' Jun Hee smiled. Jan Di gasped, but she knew crazier things where yet to come, in a family who gives mansions as wedding gifts.


	7. Secrets and Ghosts

**A comment asked me to do multiple couples in chapters rather than one at a time... tell me in the reviews how my attempt went please!**

The sound of a ringing phone echoed through a large house on the outskirts of Seoul. From a bedroom inside of this room, the two people lying in the bed stirred. The man sat up in bed first, he was shirtless and only half covered up by the blanket. From the bedside table he picked up his phone. Squinting at it he realised it wasn't this phone that had been ringing. He rubbed his eyes and softly shook the woman lying next to him. Her eye liner was smeared all over her face, she snored loudly. For a long moment the man just looked at her, then he quickly looked away as she murmured.

'Aish, what?' She moaned. She too rubbed her eyes and sat up.

'Kyung-ah, your phone's ringing.' The man told Jae Kyung. She yawned and stood up. She wrapped herself in the blanket and went to search for the phone. Her clothes where all discarded all over the floor. She found the blazer she had been wearing that had her phone in it. She picked up the phone.

'Oh, Ga Eul-ah. Yeah I'll be around in around an hour. I'm just at home right now. No, don't come around I've got woken up. I'll come pick you up. Yeah, wake Jan Di up. Okay bye.' She spoke through the phone. She then turned around to the man.

'I'm using your shower.' She told the man. He nodded and gestured towards his bathroom. She wrapped the sheets tighter around herself. 'I'm going to get clean clothes from my car first.' She said walking out the room.

Once she was gone the man rubbed his face with his hands, and pushed back his hair. He walked in to the bathroom he had been pointing to earlier. He turned on the cold water tap and watched the sink fill with water. He then leant over the sink and splashed his face with water.

'You can't love her. Get over it.' Woo Bin told himself in the mirror. He hit his reflection and pushed his hair back again.

Jae Kyung walked back in a little later carrying clean clothes. As she showered Woo Bin shoved on pyjama trousers and a plain top. He went down to his kitchen and put a pot on to boil. Jae Kyung insisted all his staff being out of the house while she was around, she didn't want a soul to find out that they where sleeping together.

It had been a few years since it started. Jae Kyung had just come back from America where another engagement had fallen to pieces. He'd agreed to her proposition at that point, being secret friends with benefits, and for a long time it seemed like a good idea. He saw other people, she shut herself off. Then, he slowly just stopped seeing other people. He became more and more attached to her as time went on, but every time he thought he was close to taking their relationship to the next stage, she'd shut herself off a bit more.

With no knowledge of how to cook, other than the vegetable chopping he had done for Jan Di and Ga Eul, he put enough raymen for two people in the pot.

With almost perfect timing Jae Kyung came downstairs as the raymen finished cooking.

'I made raymen.' Woo Bin told her. She picked up her chopsticks with out a word and started shovelling it in to her mouth. She ate with out breathing for around half a minute, before placing her chopsticks down on the counter.

'Are you free again tonight?' She asked him.

'I'm always free.' Woo Bin said with a sad tone.

'I'll be round then.' She replied. She walked to the door and left with out saying goodbye.

'Morning!' Ga Eul greeted Jae Kyung brightly as she entered her apartment.

'You're very happy.' Jae Kyung said suspiciously. 'Did something happen with Yi Jung?' She winked at her younger friend who turned a very bright shade of red.

'They went away over night yesterday, although she swears nothing happened. To be fair to her she was back early this morning.' Jan Di said from the kitchen. Jae Kyung moved in to the kitchen to say hello. Jan Di sat there with a big bowl of rice in front of her, which she had already eaten nearly all of.

'Unnie, do you want some food?' Jan Di asked. Jae Kyung shook her head.

'No, I've eaten.' She replied. Jan Di nodded and happily continued eating. Her expensive and sophisticated engagement ring truly clashed with the way she was eating.

'Did your maid cook for you then?' Ga Eul asked. It was common knowledge Jae Kyung couldn't cook.

'Who else would of cooked?' Jae Kyung laughed shakily. 'Jan Di hurry up and finish eating so we can go shopping. I need to buy lots of stuff before the holiday tomorrow.' She whined.

'Yeah, but we need to go some where less expensive than those shops you like, Unnie. I need to get new clothes too.' Ga Eul said.

'Me too.' Jan Di agreed.

'Isn't Jun Pyo-Oppa going to show up and demand he take you shopping?' Ga Eul laughed. Last time that had happened which had been many years ago she remembered how mad and confused Jan Di had been about the amount of money spent on her.

'Thankfully not. He's working today, he's got to tell Jae Hee-Unnie how to look after Shinhwa during all the time he has to miss work in the next month... with the holiday, engagement party, wedding and … honeymoon.' She blushed at the last part. Just as she said this, Jae Kyung's phone went off.

_Monkey, make Jan Di buy what she needs and pay for it. I'll pay you back. - Gu Jun Pyo._ Jae Kyung smirked a little at her phone. Just as she was going to put it back in to her bag it rung again. _Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo told me you're going shopping with Ga Eul today. Just trick her in to thinking every thing's 90% off and pay for the missing part, I'll pay you back. Thanks – Yi Jung. _She laughed again.

Jan Di finished her rice, and they took the elevator down to Jae Kyung's car. She was a very fast driver so they where soon at Jae Kyung's favourite shopping mall. She text her bodyguard Chen, who she knew would be following her. She asked her to go to all the shops first and to get them to lie about having a sale, and then charge it to her account. She ignored Jun Pyo's plan of just telling Jan Di about the money because she knew her friend wouldn't like it.

When Jan Di and Ga Eul entered the shop and found out it was 90% off (or rather where lied to about it being 90% off) they happily shopped and brought themselves many pretty outfits, which they both needed and deserved. Once they had brought their new clothes Jae Kyung dropped them back at their flat, to pack their bags for the next day.

Right in the middle of packing their bags, the door bell rung, it was Kang San come to take advantage of the fact their t.v was bigger than the one at home (it had been a moving present from Woo Bin). He started watching childish cartoons, and Jan Di joined him, (completely forgetting about her bags she needed to pack). Ga Eul had managed to stay on task, and had her bags packed quickly. Once she was done she put on an old pair of jeans, and a top with a white middle and red sleeves. She then tied her hair out of her face with a red bow, and put on a pair of white trainers. She walked in to the living room and laughed at the two Geum siblings. Both of them where sitting in the same style, with their knees pulled up to their chests.

'Guys I'm going out to Yi Jung-Oppa's house.' She told them. They both nodded and continued watching. 'Kang San, eat what you want out of the fridge because it'll just go off before the holiday anyway.'

'Thanks, Noona.' Kang San replied. His eyes still did not leave the t.v. Ga Eul laughed and rolled her eyes, before setting off outside. It had started to rain in the last half hour or so, something she had not realised. Quickly she darted back inside and grabbed her yellow raincoat. She zipped it up and pulled up the hood, before setting off for the second time. Once out of the building she walked until she reached the underground train station. She took the train until it reached the nearest stop to Yi Jung's house, which was actually not too far at all. From there she walked with a quick pace. Ga Eul liked the rain a lot, but she preferred it when she was inside listening to it, or outside with friends. Finally Yi Jung's studio came in to sight. She walked up to the front door and knocked it.

A few seconds later and the door swung open. Yi Jung smiled.

'You look cute in that raincoat, Jaygia.' He told her. She turned red, and continued standing on the door step. She let out an involuntary shiver, she hadn't realised as she had been walking, but the rain was actually quiet cold. Yi Jung noticed this. 'What are you waiting for? Come in.' He said. She nodded and walked through the door. Yi Jung closed the door behind her.

'Take your coat off, it's just going to make you colder.' He said. Ga Eul nodded and unzipped it quickly. Yi Jung took the coat and hung it up. He took her hand. 'You're cold, come on, I'll make you a hot drink.' He lead her in to the kitchen.

'I'm not that cold.' She replied.

'Is your hand lying then?' Yi Jung asked, rolling his eyes at her stubborn attitude. She pouted a little as she was practically shoved in to a seat.

'If you're making me have a hot drink can I have a hot chocolate rather than a tea?' She asked. Yi Jung chuckled.

'Yeah, sure.' He replied. He put this kettle on to boil. 'I thought you where going shopping.'

'I went earlier, anyway I told you I'd come and help you clean.' She shrugged.

'You could of called me, I would of come and picked you up, rather than you having to walk in the rain.' He said. The kettle finished boiling so he went over to the cupboard to get everything else out.

'I didn't want to be trouble. It was fine anyway, I can travel places on my own, I'm a big girl.' She said.

'You're already so much trouble, you shouldn't stop a job half way through.' Yi Jung laughed. Ga Eul pouted.

'I thought I was a nice girl, not a bad girl.' She said referring to their earlier conversations. Yi Jung laughed again.

'Maybe nice girls can cause trouble too.' He said, taking a sip of his own drink. Ga Eul took a few sips of hers too, and then became more interested in the cup. It was very delicate looking, but she could tell very strong. It was not finely painted, but rather had an all over lilac colour.. She picked it up from the table and lifted it above her head.

'You're going to spill boiling liquid on yourself.' Yi Jung told her calmly, although there was an edge of worry evident in his voice.

'I won't.' Ga Eul replied. She looked at the bottom of the cup, and found what she was looking for. 'This is your mark, you made this cup.' She said happily. Yi Jung smiled and nodded.

'I did. I made an entire tea set to match this one. Do you want to see?' He asked. Ga Eul nodded quickly.

'Well firstly this one I'm drinking out of is part of the set. It's light blue, because that's a colour that goes with lilac well, but it's not as nice.' He said. Ga Eul opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her. Out of the cupboard he pulled out some more cups, and a teapot. He pointed to a white cup. 'That's Ji Hoo, because I think he'd have a heart attack if he was away from his precious colour white.' He chuckled. He picked up a cup with a grey exterior with the inside painted yellow. 'This is Woo Bin, because he's a lot better inside than he likes to admit.' He smiled widely before picking up the last two cups. 'This is Jan Di and Jun Pyo.' The cups in his hands where green and red. 'The red one is Jan Di, because she's a doctor, and blood is red, even if that's a bit morbid. Jun Pyo's green because...well that's the colour of money. Green and red don't really go most of the time, but they do some times; like at Christmas, and then just about every one is happy. And, lastly the teapot.' He pointed. 'It's white blue and red, because with out Shinhwa's Wonder Woman, we'd have never met.'

Ga Eul laughed. 'I think this is the best tea set ever.' She said. Her eyes grew moist, something she hadn't expected. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed by this touching tea set that brought back so many past memories of how they'd gotten to this point. Yi Jung frowned.

'Are you crying?' He asked moving his head to try and get a better look.

'No.' Ga Eul said. She shook her head as tears ran down her face.

'Jaygia.' He said simply. He reached forward and pressed his thumb to the corner of her eye, wiping her tears away.

'It's just so perfect. I've never seen anything so perfect.' Ga Eul said. She blinked her watery eyes. Yi Jung walked around the counter he was standing behind. He put a hand on either of Ga Eul's head and kissed her forehead.

'Now you know how I feel.' He said. Ga Eul looked up in to his eyes, and they stayed that way for a long moment. Then she jumped up, nearly smashing his head with hers.

'Lets tidy up, that's why I came over.' She ran out of the kitchen in to the workshop. Yi Jung chuckled and shook his head fondly. He slowly followed her in to the workshop.

Everything had white fabric over it to stop the dust getting in. Ga Eul was quickly pulling the sheets off. In her frantic moments, one of the pieces of fabric went over her, rather than on the floor behind her.

'Ga Eul-ah. You're a ghost.' He said, slowly walking towards her. Ga Eul laughed from under the sheet.

'Are you scared?' She asked jokingly. Yi Jung stopped in front of her and lifted up the sheet.

'It's scarier to see under it.' He joked. He dropped the fabric so Ga Eul was transformed in to a ghost again.

'Hey!' She said. She pushed the fabric covering her face back over the top. She pouted. Yi Jung leaned forward, he kissed her briefly on the lips. She smiled.

'Do you find ghosts attractive?' She laughed. Yi Jung chuckled. He went and pulled another white cloth off one of the shelves. He put it over her head again, before walking off laughing.


	8. The holiday, part 1

On a private jet that had left South Korea very early in the morning, that was currently some where over China, two girls were snoring loudly.

Ga Eul and Jan Di had boarded the plane, and had sat opposite each other in a group of four seats, and then fallen asleep almost instantly. They had made the mistake of trying to catch up with their current favourite drama, and had stayed up nearly all night watching it. They had both proudly said the motto "sleep is for the weak" several times during that night, but unfortunately this had caught up with them.

Jae Kyung was also not really a morning person, although she had been given so much coffee, she was rather awake, and being rather annoying. She had been talking for Ji Hoo for the past hour, having not realise, he had fallen asleep under his sunglasses.

Yi Jung was drawing out plans for this new collection, and Jun Pyo was grumbling about why he had planned the plane to take off so early.

Woo Bin was dancing along to a song in his seat.

Jan Di and Ga Eul finally had to be woken up, as they arrived in Greece. From Greece they took a much smaller sea plane to the island Jun Pyo's family owned. It was a big island, with a small very exclusive resort on it. They arrived, and they all quickly went back to their own mini houses on the beach to unpack. Once they where done, they then regrouped on the beach, and where welcomed by a picnic Jun Pyo had organised.

'Do you like it?' He asked Jan Di. She smiled and nodded, looking more towards the food. 'Aish just dig in, I know what you're thinking.' He playfully shoved her away. She fell on to the picnic blanket and glared.

'Can you believe those two are getting married next month?' Woo Bin whispered loudly. Yi Jung and Ji Hoo chuckled.

'They're really cute together!' Ga Eul defended her best friend.

'Cute? Rascal.' Jun Pyo said. Ga Eul laughed. She sat down carefully next to her friend and started too. There was a massive spread of food, so soon every one followed the girl's example and was eating quickly. Jae Kyung, however, had just burned through the last of her caffeine buzz, and had curled up in a ball in the small rubber boat they had brought with them. She was drooling unattractively in her sleep.

'I'll be back.' Woo Bin said, running back to his house. A few seconds later, and before anyone could pass comment he was back, and carrying a big parasol. He opened it and stuck it in the sand next to Jae Kyung. He then sat back down. Every one was looking at him questioningly. 'She would of freaked out at us all if she woke up with sunburn.' He said.

'Good thinking, man.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di and Ga Eul nodded. Even they, her close friends knew what a stupid thing it was to upset her.

'So what's the plan for the rest of the day?' Ga Eul asked. Jun Pyo quickly finished chewing his mouthful.

'We're going in to the centre of the island. There's a small tourist bit.' He said. Ga Eul nodded happily and went on chewing her food.

Once Jae Kyung woke up they all piled in to a big convertible land rover. It had a drivers seat, and the passengers seat, and then two sets of four seats that faced each other in the back, so they all fit comfortably. Jun Pyo got in to the driver's seat, and demanded Jan Di sat in the passenger's seat, which left every one else to get in the back. When they arrived in the town they happily went from shop to shop messing about and buying souvenirs. Then Jan Di and Ga Eul suddenly stopped. They saw a sign for a fortune teller.

'Ga Eul. Do you remember the one in New Caledonia?' Jan Di asked grabbing her friend's arm. Ga Eul's eyes turned big. She nodded.

'That woman was completely right about you... maybe this one will have something to say too.' She said.

Jan Di turned around quickly to the rest of their group.

'Why don't you all go in to that cafe over there, we're just going to see this fortune teller.' She told them.

'Yah, it's all stupid.' Jun Pyo told them.

'No, the lady last time was completely right about you and Jan Di!' Ga Eul protested.

'The lady last time?' Yi Jung asked.

'Just please wait.' Jan Di protested. The guys finally nodded after a long while, and started to move towards the café.

'I'm going too!' Jae Kyung said.

'No!' Jan Di and Ga Eul said at the same time. Jae Kyung looked disappointed.

'Why not?' She asked.

'You just can't.' Said Ga Eul.

'Sorry Unnie.' Jan Di added. Jae Kyung pouted, but ran after the guys in to the café anyway. Jan Di and Ga Eul grabbed on to each other, and slowly walked in to the fortune teller's. They went up a flight of stairs in to a dimly light room.

'I was expecting you to return.' A lady said. They both jumped. It was the same lady from New Caledonia. 'Sit down.' She told them. They grabbed on to each other's arms and sat down shakily.

'You want to know about your futures?' She asked them.

'What do you see?' Ga Eul asked, her tone was shaky. Jan Di's nails sunk in to Ga Eul's arm. The woman closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

'I see...children.' She said. Jan Di's eyes widened.

'Who's children?' She asked. 'Ga Eul's? M-mine?' She asked shakily.

'I can not tell... however there will be sadness, much sadness.' She said.

'What do you mean? Sadness?' Ga Eul asked. Before an answer could be heard, the room filled with smoke. Jan Di screamed, Ga Eul screamed. And as the smoke cleared the woman was gone.

'Jan Di-ah!' 'Ga Eul-ah' Some one yelled. Then, Yi Jung and Jun Pyo ran in followed closely by every one else.

'Are you okay?' They demanded.

The girls nodded shakily. 'It was just the woman... she just disappeared.' Ga Eul explained.

'Yah! I told you you shouldn't of gone to see her. She's just a desperate woman who does this for money. I bet there's a trap door in here somewhere.' Jun Pyo yelled at Jan Di.

When they had all calmed down, they left and spent the rest of the day happily, but when no one else was listening, Jan Di mumbled something to Ga Eul.

'We didn't pay her any money.'


	9. The holiday, part 2

The day after the visit to the creepy woman, and the mood was once again happy. The morning had been spent with the guys, and Jae Kyung playing volleyball, and the girls cheering from the side. Now, after a lazy lunch they where all sat on the sand in a big marquee. All of them where drinking wine from fancy glasses.

'I'm too full to move.' Woo Bin groaned. Their lunch had been massive, and had caused them all to go in to digestion comas.

'Lets just play a game sitting here.' Suggested Ji Hoo. Every one nodded.

'Lets play truth or dare.' Jae Kyung said excitedly.

'Okay, if you answer the question or do the dare you get to pick the next person, and if you don't do the dare or answer the question you have to kiss the person on the cheek.' Woo Bin said. He wriggled his eyebrows as he said this. Jan Di laughed at her friend.

'I'll go first.' Jae Kyung said energetically. 'Ga Eul can ask me.' She added. Ga Eul's eyebrows lowered as she thought hard.

'Truth or dare?' She asked Jae Kyung.

'Dare.'Jae Kyung grinned mischievously. Ga Eul went back in to deep thought, and then, suddenly her face light up. She had thought of something.

'Blow a raspberry on the player opposite.' She said before breaking in to hysterical laughter.

'Yah, that's me!' Jan Di yelled, but it was too late. Jae Kyung ran around the table and grabbed Jan Di's hand, she then proceeded to blow a raspberry on it. Jan Di pulled a face.

'I did it!' Jae Kyung shouted, even though every one in hearing distance had been watching. Ga Eul had not stopped laughing, but she was growing quieter with every passing second.

'Jan Di can go next then. Jan Di, truth or dare.' Jae Kyung asked her. Although Jan Di was brave, she still did not feel brave enough to be dared by Jae Kyung.

'Truth.' She said. Jae Kyung's face light up.

'If Jun Pyo died, who would you get married to?' She asked.

'Yah!' Jun Pyo shouted. He crossed his arms angrily. Jae Kyung snickered to herself. 'She would just get a lot of cats, and then cry because I was dead. Next question.' Jun Pyo decided to answer for his fiancée.

'Jan Di has to answer. Not you.' Woo Bin pointed out.

'I would get married to... I don't know if I would get remarried.' She said truthfully.

'Good.' Jun Pyo snapped. Jan Di rolled her eyes.

'Yi Jung, you can go next. Truth or dare?' Jan Di asked him.

'Truth.' He replied quickly. Jan Di smiled.

'If you had to wear an item of women's clothing, what would you wear?' She smiled as she asked the question. Yi Jung chuckled. Ga Eul sat up straight, interested at what the answer was going to be.

'High heels. It's always good to be taller.' Yi Jung said calmly.

'I'll let you borrow some.' Ga Eul said cheekily. Yi Jung ruffled her hair softly and laughed.

'Woo Bin, truth or dare?' Yi Jung asked him. Woo Bin thought for a second.

'A dare.' He said bravely. Yi Jung thought for a long time, before Ga Eul leaned over and whispered in his ear. What ever she said make him chuckle.

'I dare you, to take your shoes off, and let the girls paint your toenails.' He said. Before Woo Bin could say anything Ga Eul was already running back to her room to grab her make up bag.

'Oh god.' Woo Bin chuckled, shaking his head. She returned quickly with pink, purple and glitter peach nail polish. She handed a bottle to both Jan Di and Jae Kyung, and they both set to work quickly. With in a few minutes, his toenails where painted rather fetchingly. He proudly put his feet on the table.

'Jun Pyo, truth or dare?' Woo Bin asked.

'Truth.' Jun Pyo answered.

'If you had to trade bodies with some one at this table, who would it be?' Woo Bin asked. Jun Pyo thought for a long second.

'Jan Di, then I could finally know what goes through her mind.' He said.

'But you wouldn't know that, it's just a body swap.' Jan Di said.

'Then Ga Eul because girls tell each other things.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di laughed a lot, as did every one else.

'Ga Eul, what's the biggest secret Jan Di's ever told you?' Jun Pyo asked. Jan Di elbowed him.

'You're meant to ask her truth or dare first.' Jan Di pointed out. Ga Eul shook her head.

'It's fine. It was probably that she liked you.' Ga Eul said. Jun Pyo looked very smug. Jan Di elbowed him again.

'Ji Hoo, truth or dare?' Said Ga Eul.

'Truth.' He said.

'Who in the room do you think would be the worst person to date?' Ga Eul asked. Ji Hoo sat still for a moment thinking, and then he started laughing a lot.

'Jun Pyo, he's awkward.' He said. Jan Di suddenly started laughing a lot, and every one apart from Jun Pyo joined in.

'Hey!' Jun Pyo yelled, which just made them laugh louder.


	10. The holiday, part 3

'Jan Di-ah.' Jun Pyo shook his fiancée. It was late in the night of the last night in the holiday. She crinkled her face up and opened her eyes.

'What are you doing here?' She asked yawning. She didn't bother asking him how he had gotten through the locked door, or why he thought it was all right to randomly enter a girl's room.

'Come for a walk with me.' He asked. She sat up sleepily in bed. She sighed, knowing he probably wasn't going to leave until she said yes.

'Just let me put on some normal clothes.' She said.

'There's not time. Lets go.' He said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house in her pyjamas. She wasn't even wearing shoes, but it didn't really matter on the soft golden sand. He pulled her along the beach, until they reached a small picnic blanket.

'Lie down.' He told her. He did so himself, so she copied some what hesitantly. After a minute of them both just lying down Jan Di turned to Jun Pyo.

'What are we doing?' She asked.

'Just wait.' He said. Jan Di turned her head straight, and then she saw it. It was a meteor shower.

'Oh my. That's … beautiful.' She said staring in to the sky memorised.

'I told you once that you'd see incredible things with me every day. I'm trying to keep that promise.' He said. 'I love you.' He blurted out. Jan Di tore her eyes away from the beautiful meteor shower to see the even more beautiful sight, of a man who truly loved her. She smiled and brought up her hand to trace over his cheek.

'Me too.' She replied. Then, all of a sudden Jun Pyo's eyes widened, he jumped up. Jan Di frowned.

'What's wrong?' She asked with worried eyes.

'Yah! We're getting married in a month.' Jun Pyo shouted.

'People are sleeping.' She whispered back. 'I know we're getting married next month, what about it?'

'It just sunk in.' Jun Pyo whispered to her. Jan Di's eyes widened too.

'Oh god. We are getting married next month. Forever. I haven't even graduated university yet.' She murmured to herself.

'After such a long chase, we're getting married.' Jun Pyo said to himself. He started pacing. 'What if I mess it up in the next month?'

'Stop pacing.' Jan Di told him. He didn't. She felt like pacing too, but didn't think that would help the situation. 'Yah! Stop pacing.' She said again. He didn't stop. Then she smiled to herself a little. She looked down at her feet and then back to her soon-to-be-husband. 'You need to catch me or we can't get married.' She said, and then she started running. It took Jun Pyo's brain a second to catch up with what was happening. Then he started running after her. They both laughed, and as Jan Di ran, she felt her worries being buried in the sand. Although Jan Di was a fast runner, Jun Pyo was much taller and quickly caught up with her. His arms grabbed her and turned her around. She hugged him tightly. Marriage was a scary idea for both of them, it scared them greatly, but the thought of not being together, and not getting married, was much worse.

While happy times where happening for one couple, bad ones rang in for another two people, who weren't a couple at all.

'I just can't see why we just can't date!' Woo Bin shouted at Jae Kyung. They had driven to the middle of no where on the island for not other reason but this one.

'We just can't, you knew that from the start.' She yelled back.

'Kyung-ah...' Woo Bin trailed off. He just didn't know what to say. 'Fine.' He gave up. He looked crushed inside. 'Forget this...we'll go back to … friends with benefits.'

'Great.' Jae Kyung shouted. She got back in the car so she could be driven back to the resort for some...fun. Although little did she acknowledge, that fun was slowly splitting Woo Bin in half.

Early the next morning, after breakfast but before the plane was due to leave, Yi Jung and Ga Eul found themselves on a walk. Where to, you may ask. Well, they had found a small hill, and Ga Eul was determined they find out what was at the top. Yi Jung, was just being dragged along, happy to be in her company. She had a tight grip of his hand, and was walking in front at a fast pace.

'Jaygia, why is this hill so important?' Yi Jung panted, trying to keep up with her crazy pace.

'It's an adventure! Anyway don't you need inspiration for your new collection, there might be some at the top of this hill.' She insisted. She kept pulling him forwards.

'I love you, but you're crazy.' Yi Jung chuckled. Ga Eul froze. She let go of his hand and turned around.

'Excuse me?' She said with wide doe like eyes. Yi Jung frowned.

'What did I say?' He asked. He looked very confused.

Crickets chirped all around them, and broke the tension of the situation slightly.

'You just said you love me.' Ga Eul said. A blush crept up on her cheeks. Yi Jung started laughing.

'Yah, are you this surprised?' He asked. He stepped forward and ran a hand through her hair. She nodded slowly and then turned around and ran. She ran right out of Yi Jung's sight. He sighed. With Ga Eul his life was never going to be easy, but it was going to be so many other good things. He ran up the hill after her, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

'Ga Eul-ah?' He shouted in a worried tone. Crazy thoughts quickly ran though his mind. What if she had been kidnapped, or what if she had fallen over the edge. He just didn't know what to do. 'Ga Eul-ah!' He yelled again.

'Rawr.' She yelled jumping out from behind a tree. She laughed. 'I love you too.' She said turning the prettiest shade of crimson, or so So Yi Jung thought. He stepped forwards and hugged her tightly.

'You're really stupid sometimes.' He told her. She didn't know how to respond, so, she didn't. She just stood there in his embrace.


	11. The engagement party

Once the holiday was over, every one went back to their normal lives, or as normal as their lives got. Ji Hoo was slowly making plans to reopen his grandfather's clinic, as well as looking after his parent's foundation. Ga Eul was back with the class of children she loved. Yi Jung was starting on his new collection. Jae Kyung was doing her normal avoidance of any real work. Woo Bin was buying land to be turned in to casinos; Jun Pyo was buried deep in both paper work, and plans for the engagement party. While Jan Di had started back at university early and was studying hard.

Tonight was the night of the engagement party however, and wealthy business clients from all over the globe where flying in just for the event. Jae Hee was organising it all, which gave her an awful lot to do.

As soon as Jan Di arrived at the Goo mansion after university classes had ended she was attacked with make up. Five different stylists where working on her at the same time. She felt like she was being tortured. In fact she thought that torture may have been the better option. However just as she began to hate the whole thing more and more, Ga Eul turned up. She ran over to the chair Jan Di was being tortured in.

'Jan Di-ah, this is crazy. There's so many people down stairs setting up and the bouncers Jae Hee hired wouldn't let me in because they thought I didn't look fancy enough.' Ga Eul did look truly upset. Jan Di grabbed her friend's hand to comfort her.

'How did you get in?' Jan Di asked, noticing her friend had gotten past them.

'Jun Pyo was passing by and he noticed me and shouted at them a lot.' Ga Eul said.

'Aish.' Jan Di said. She wanted to push her fringe out of her face in frustration like she normally did, but she couldn't due to the amount of stylists crawling all over her. 'Are you okay?' Jan Di asked her long term friend.

'I'm fine.' Ga Eul said in a tone that told Jan Di she really wasn't. Jan Di turned to the stylists around her.

'Please, give me a minute.' She told them. With not much choice, as Jan Di was to be the next "lady of the house" they all left, though they left very unhappily and dragging their feet. Jan Di got up and hugged her friend, but then she noticed something.

'Ga Eul-ah...you're all dirty.' Jan Di stepped backwards to get a better look.

'It's nothing, lets call the stylists back in.' Ga Eul said, turning around.

'Yah, they pushed you over...didn't they?' Jan Di asked with wide eyes. Ga Eul's silence told her she was right. Then, suddenly with out her brain even telling her feet to move she was running from the room. Right past the stylists that where calling after her. She ran in to the entrance hall, Ga Eul running behind her asking what she was doing. The bouncers where in her sight. Jan Di ran towards them, but as she was not looking properly, she ran right in to Yi Jung, who had just arrived. He looked good in a sharp cut grey suit. Yi Jung stepped backwards and put his hands on Jan Di's shoulder's in a brother's way.

'Jan Di-ah, you look very pretty, but you do know you're wearing a dressing gown?' Yi Jung chuckled. Jan Di looked down at herself, she hadn't realised. Yi Jung's eyes then went past Jan Di to Ga Eul. For a second he smiled to see his girl friend, but then his smile soon vanished.

'Jaygia...' He said looking at her dirty outfit. Leaves where in her hair too, and there where scratches on her arms. 'What happened?' He demanded.

'The bouncers pushed Ga Eul!' Jan Di shouted angrily.

'Yah! Jan Di-ah why are you being so loud?' Jun Pyo shouted walking down the stair case.

'The bouncers pushed Ga Eul!' Jan Di shouted. Jun Pyo's expression turned in to one of great confusion.

'Is that true?' Yi Jung asked Ga Eul.

'When I let you in you said nothing happen, and you just tripped on your way in!' Jun Pyo shouted. Ga Eul went quiet.

'I'm fine.' She said. As as she muttered these words it was like she was the match, being thrown on to a petrol soaked fire. Suddenly her friend, and her two Oppas where running towards the bouncers. She ran after them, but in her nicest high heel shoes, she tripped and by the time she caught up Yi Jung had taken down two bouncers, Jun Pyo had taken down another one, and Jan Di was suspended in mid air, half way through her famous spinning kick. Woo Bin had also arrived, and although he probably didn't know what was going on, he too had joined in the fight. In another blink of the eyes all the bouncers where on the ground.

'What's happening?' Jun Hee appeared next to Ga Eul.

'I was pushed over by the bouncers.' She mumbled quietly. Jun Hee nodded.

'Good job guys.' She yelled to all of them. There was no trace of sarcasm in her tone. She walked over to the one the bouncers who was trying to get back up, and put her foot on her chest, she then pulled out her phone and started dialling people.

'Yeah I think I need some more bouncers, get some smarter ones this time.' 'Yeah, I think I'm going to need some more make up artists. They can have double if they get here in the next ten minutes.' She said down the phone. Jun Hee then turned to every one else.

'We only have an hour to the party now. Jan Di, go back to the make up artists. Ga Eul go with her and have a shower. I'll bring you a new dress. Yi Jung calm down and go to my brother's room, I'll send a maid up with some stain remover.' She pointed to a blood stain on his suit that was not his own. 'Brother, you go back to your room too. Woo Bin you still look fine so you wait until Ji Hoo turns up and take him upstairs. I'll cover this up from the press.' She said. For a second no one moved, but then they all suddenly started going to the places she had instructed them to go to.

'Are you really okay?' Yi Jung asked Ga Eul as they walked up the stairs. She nodded.

'It hurt a little, and hurt my pride a lot more.' She finally admitted. 'But I feel a lot better now.'

Yi Jung nodded.

'Go have a shower.' He told her. She nodded her head and went off with Jan Di back to the guest room where the hair and make up people where waiting. They looked pretty annoyed at Jan Di for running off, but they couldn't say anything. Most of her hair and make up had kept in place anyway, they only had to dress her now.

'Ga Eul-ah. You can use that shower.' Jan Di pointed. Ga Eul smiled and went to wash.

Once all the dirt was off her, and her hair was free of leaves she felt much better. She left the bathroom in a bathrobe that had been passed through the door for her use. When she left she gasped as she saw Jan Di. Her friend was in a short white sparkly dress. Her hair was curled and her make up done well. She looked extremely pretty.

'Jan Di-ah!' Ga Eul gasped. Jan Di blushed.

'I look really stupid.' She said.

'No, you look too good.' Ga Eul said honestly. Jan Di smiled.

'It's your turn now.' She said. Just as Ga Eul wanted to ask her what she meant, she was pushed down in the make up chair. They quickly set to work on her hair and make up. Half way through Jun Hee turned up with a dress.

'My little brothers won't be able to keep their eyes off you two.' She smiled. 'Ga Eul, I brought this dress for myself a long time ago, but I've never worn it. I think I'll look good on you.' She said. Ga Eul turned her hair to the make up artist's dismay to look at it. It was lilac. The top half was strapless and made out of pretty plain fabric, and the bottom half was made up of lilac feathers.

'You don't have to give this to me.' Ga Eul said. Jun Hee laughed.

'Don't be stupid and just take it.' Jun Hee said. Ga Eul nervously took it. The make up artists declared they where finished with her, and pulled her behind a screen to help her get the dress on. When she came out from behind it she looked stunning. Her hair was tied up with just a few wisps escaping.

'It's time. To go down stairs. Ga Eul I'll introduce you as the maid-of-honour.' Jun Hee said. Ga Eul stopped and frowned.

'I'm not the maid-of-honour.' She said shaking her head. Jan Di stopped.

'Yes you are.' Jan Di said.

'You didn't ask so I thought you'd picked some one else...' Ga Eul replied. Then she started laughing at how stupid she had been. Her friend had just forgotten to ask, with everything else. Jan Di started laughing too.

'Who else would it of been?' Jan Di laughed.

Ga Eul kept laughing too.

'I really don't know.' She said. They hugged tightly and kept laughing. Jun Hee looked upon the scene fondly. Then voices could be heard from outside the room.

'Yah, it's my house you have to let me in!' Jun Pyo's house said loudly. Jun Hee laughed to herself.

'I put one of the new bouncers on the door.' She explained. 'I didn't want him bursting in half way through. But just wait here.' Jun Hee left and walked to the other end of the room. She poked her head around the door.

'Dearest brother, what are you looking for?' She asked smirking.

'Yah, where's Jan Di.' Her brother asked. Yi Jung was stood behind him, and behind them was Woo Bin and Ji Hoo who seemed to be also finding the scene very funny.

'And Ga Eul-ah.' Yi Jung added calmly.

'I don't know if I've seen them or not.' Jun Hee smirked. Her brother turned a deep shade of angry red. Woo Bin snickered from the corner.

'Noona! Just send them out.' Jun Pyo yelled in a voice that was probably heard through out the house. Jun Hee laughed and closed the door. She turned to the two girls who where laughing too.

'Are you ready?' She asked them. They nodded so she opened the door to the them out. Jan Di left first. Jun Pyo's mouth dropped open for a second at the sight of them, but they he regained his composure.

'You took too long.' He told her. She rolled her eyes.

'Yah!' She replied with, not really knowing what else to say. He looked away and laughed,pulling her under his arm. Ga Eul walked out next. Yi Jung smiled, his eyes light up like Christmas tree lights.

'You look really pretty, Jaygia.' He told her. She smiled and blushed softly. He held out his arm for her, and she took it. The six of them, and Jae Hee then started walking towards the stair case. In the down stairs of the house the party was in full swing. It had been decorated lavishly. Hundreds of people where waiting down stairs. Jan Di felt like she wanted to go and hide. But, she faked a smile and grabbed on to Jun Pyo tightly.

'What are you doing?' He asked her.

'Freaking out.' She informed him. He let out a small laugh.

'Yah, the great Goo Jun Pyo is here.' He said. He pulled her closer, and for some reason this made her feel safer. Then she realised. It was just a room of normal people. She could deal with this. She'd dealt with things she thought she couldn't before, she just had to take it in her stride. She lifted up her head higher, as she was walked towards the first couple she was set to talk to. They looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen them before.

'This is the owners of JK group.' Jun Pyo pointed to them. 'And this is my fiancée Geum Jan Di.' He said proudly. They smiled, but Jan Di felt a fake edge to their smile.

'Hello.' She greeted them. She ducked her head in a bow.

'Hello, it's nice to meet you.' The wife greeted. Jan Di smiled.

'I like your dress.' She said. The woman smiled falsely again.

'Excuse us.' Jun Pyo smiled charmingly. He pulled Jan Di to the side. 'Those are Jae Kyung's parents. Where is she?' He asked. Jan Di frowned. Jae Kyung was currently hiding from her parents who had decided it was time for her to settle down and get married and take over their business too. She hadn't seen them in six months.

'She's around some where...should we find her and warn her?' Jan Di asked. Jun Pyo shook his curly head.

'No. The fact Monkey's not swarming us right now means she knows. She's probally hiding some where.' He said. He then spotted another set of people he needed to introduce Jan Di to. They both smiled and went to meet the next set of people.

Mean while, Jae Kyung was in fact hiding at the party, trying to avoid her parents. Woo Bin, who was talking to a business contact, excused himself as he spotted her peering around the edge of one of the columns outside. He walked out of the mansion and went to meet her.

'Kyung-ah.' He called. Her head popped out from behind the column.

'Aish. You can't call me that here. If some one hears I will kill you.' She glared. Her big eyes where framed more than ever by heavy eye liner. Her dress was black, and slightly puffed at the bottom.

'You look good.' He told her. She looked down at herself.

'Thanks. I'll be around at yours later so tell your staff not to come in.' She replied. Woo Bin sighed.

'I've told them already that they're only to come in when I'm out at work.' He said. He stuck his hands in to his pockets. He took a deep breath in. 'Don't you wish you could be like them in there? Like Jun Pyo and Jan Di?'

'I've been engaged twice if that's what you mean. I don't plan for a third time. And if you mean the love, no one's ever truly loved me back. No one I've wanted to marry anyway.' She said firmly. Woo Bin sighed again.

'I better go back inside. Your parents are right over the other side of the room, so it's probably fine if you come inside too.' He said, and with that he turned and walked back inside quickly. For him, it was honestly getting hard to even look at Jae Kyung. The girl he loved.


	12. By her own invitation

The school bell rung at the end of a long school day. With in minutes the class room was emptied and Ga Eul was left behind, just putting away the last few things. She took off her apron and hung it up. They had been painting their clay works today. Her hands where still messy from paint. She turned and walked over to the sink where she quickly started washing it off.

'You've got some on your face.' Said a voice from the door way. Ga Eul jumped, and turned her head quickly. Her frown quickly transformed in to a massive smile.

'Oppa!' She smiled. 'What are you doing here?' She quickly finished washing her hands, and with the back of her hand she wiped it off her face.

'Do you want to go on a date?' He asked her. Her face light up brighter.

'Where to?' She asked. She grabbed her coat and her bag. She put on the coat quickly and then made her way over to him, her fingers interlinked with his.

'Where do you want to go?' He asked. Her mouth opened in deep thought.

'Hmm... anywhere?' She asked. He chuckled fondly.

'Yes.' His eyes twinkled.

'Truthfully...' She trailed off and blushed.

'Just tell me.' Yi Jung urged. She took a deep breath in.

'I want to go the home wares shop, and then I want to re-decorate your house.' She mumbled. Yi Jung started laughing.

'And you think that would be a romantic date?' He raised a questioning eyebrow. Ga Eul turned redder.

'Well it's a bit stupid...but... I think it would be fun.' She looked down at her feet. She bit her lip. Yi Jung grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room. Ga Eul's feet dragged in confusion to what was happening.

'Don't you want to go to the home wares shop?' He asked innocently. Ga Eul grinned and started bouncing along, this time almost dragging him as he struggled to keep up. They got outside to Yi Jung's car, and both climbed in. They where soon speeding down the road to the home ware's shop. Ga Eul pulled a notebook out of her bag and started writing.

'What are you doing?' Yi Jung glanced down at the notebook as he drove. Ga Eul tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and continued writing.

'I'm making a list of things we need to get.' She didn't look up, and continued writing. Yi Jung smiled as she wasn't looking.

'What's wrong with my house anyway?' Yi Jung asked. His tone was curious.

'It looks cold...it needs to look warmer...and more homely.' She said after a long thought. Yi Jung chuckled.

'Jaygia, are you trying to move in?' He looked at her in the car mirror she was turning very red. He smiled. 'Wont your parents mind?' His tone was teasing. She kept going darker and darker red. 'Chu Ga Eul, I didn't know you could go this colour. If your parents say it's all right you can move in.'

'What about your family?' She mumbled. Yi Jung laughed.

'They tend to turn a blind eye to most of what I do, anyway it's better than my old ways, they wont care.' He said. Ga Eul went quiet. 'Tell your parents that you want to move in with me because you don't want to live alone and Jan Di's moving out, and tell them you'll be living in the guest room.'

Ga Eul went quiet for a long time until they had nearly arrived at the biggest home wares shop in the country, that was just outside of Seoul.

'This conversation escalated quickly.' She commented. Yi Jung turned in to the car park and parked quickly in an empty space. He looked at Ga Eul seriously.

'Do you want to move in?' He asked her. Yet again she turned very red.

'I guess so.' She said, she desperately tried to hide just how much she really wanted to move in. She hated the idea of living alone, she had never done it before and she didn't want to either. With Jan Di getting married, the apartment was going to be a lot bigger and quieter. She paused for a long while again as the two of them just sat in the car.

'I want you to move in. You can have the guest room as I said...I wont pressure you in to anything you don't want to do, I just want to be able to see you as soon as I wake up, and right before I go to bed.' He said in that utterly romantic and serious way only he could do. Ga Eul got out the car; Yi Jung followed. They walked slowly next to each other towards the big shop.

'I actually asked my parents the other day about what they thought of the idea of me moving in with you... they said it was al right as long as there where separate rooms and I...didn't get...pregnant.' She trailed off awkwardly and glowed a previously unseen shade of red. 'But they want to meet you some time.'

'I want to meet them some time. I think I need to be the people who managed to create Chu Ga Eul.' He chuckled. He took her hand as they finally entered the shop. He lead her over to where the trolleys where kept. There where a few different types depending on what you where buying.

'We're going to need the biggest one if we need stuff for you moving in too.' He said. He stepped forward and got the biggest trolley. Ga Eul smiled when he wasn't looking. He started moving with the trolley when she wasn't looking. She ran the few steps to catch up with him. Her hands moved to cling on to Yi Jung's arm as he pushed the trolley. He looked down at the top of her head and smiled.

'What's first on your list, Jaygia?' Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul dug around in her bag, until she produced the list. She carefully studied her own writing for a moment.

'Um... towels.'

'What's wrong with mine?' Yi Jung asked.

'They're all covered in clay, and I like coloured ones better than the white ones.' Ga Eul said. Yi Jung ruffled her hair. He laughed a little, but walked over to the towel section none the less. Ga Eul carefully looked at the towels, as if you might when buying a house or an expensive piece of jewellery. Yi Jung watched her with an entertained look on his face. He didn't hurry her as she took a long time to decide. Eventually she decided on three light blue, and three lilac.

'Like the cups?' Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul smiled and nodded.

'Next you need photo frames.' She said.

'Can't you bring the ones from your apartment?' Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul shook her head.

'No. A long time ago me and Jan Di decided when the day came for us to move out, we where going to leave everything that couldn't be replaced, and then the good memories will be trapped in there forever.' Ga Eul said. Half way through her sentence she got a dreamy look in her eye. The dreamy look then went away as soon as it had appeared and she went rushing over to the photo frames. These took her a much shorter time to choose because her method was just to choose one of each design.

Slowly they went down her list until they had brought everything on it. Once she decided they where done they went to the checkout. A place where Ga Eul tightly shut her eyes until Yi Jung had paid. She was used to having no money, so suddenly being with some one who had it was really weird for her. They got back to the car, and played a tetris like game to get everything they had brought in the boot. They then set off back towards Seoul. When they pulled up outside Yi Jung's studio and house, they both got out and started carrying the stuff in to the house. Both of them smiled as the other wasn't looking, if any one else had been there to see the situation, they would of thought one or more of them was insane, but alas no. They where just both stupidly happy. The night was closing in around them quickly; but neither of them wanted to stop, or sleep. Luckily though, it was a Friday, so pulling an all nighter was possible.

'I'll make some dinner.' Ga Eul said. Yi Jung smiled.

'I'll make us some coffee then.' Yi Jung said. Ga Eul nodded and started searching the cupboards for food. There wasn't a lot in there, but she did manage to find enough rice for two people. There where a few pre-made side dishes in the fridge too. She cooked the rice and put out the side dishes as Yi Jung made the coffee. She yawned, but after she drunk the brown liquid Yi Jung had given her, she felt much better.

They ate quickly and happily, and then went back to re-decorating. The first room to be hit was Yi Jung's room. The rugs, curtains and duvet cover where all changed. Before they had been cold harsh tones, but now they where softer warm ones. Yi Jung smiled as he helped in the transformation of his house. Chu Ga Eul was slowly creeping in to every corner of his life; he didn't mind one bit.


	13. Run up to the wedding

It was the night before the wedding, and all through the house, every one was stirring, including the bride.

'Jan Di-ah, shouldn't you be sleeping?' Ga Eul asked walking in to the shared bedroom. Of course this would be the last night they shared it. Jan Di was rolling around in her bed; fully awake.

'Shouldn't you be sleeping too?' Jan Di replied. She sat up in bed, completely giving up on her quest for sleep.

'Yah, do you think I can sleep with her in my bed?' Ga Eul pointed to her bed. In it was Jae Kyung, who had insisted on sleeping over. She was spread out across the bed, and kept moving in her sleep. Jan Di laughed quietly. She pulled up half of her duvet, and moved across her own small bed.

'Just sleep with me. Like when we where younger.' Jan Di said. Ga Eul nodded and climbed in.

'Do you remember the first time we did this? Kang San had just been born.' Ga Eul said. Jan Di nodded.

'And then we did this at your house too, and your dad came and checked on us every five minutes. They're meeting Yi Jung for the first time at the wedding tomorrow right?' Jan Di said to her best friend.

'Yah, don't remind me of that. I'm terrified.' Ga Eul punched Jan Di softly on the arm.

'Your parents are so sweet and shy. I bet they're way more terrified than you are. I don't even know how they got a reckless child like you.' Jan Di joked. Ga Eul laughed.

'Because I had a crazy best friend.' Ga Eul said. Now it was Jan Di's turn to laugh.

'Your parents are fine with you moving in with him, right?' Jan Di asked. Ga Eul nodded.

'They don't want me living on my own, so they don't mind, as long as...you know...separate rooms.' Ga Eul trailed off in embarrassment. 'How do you feel about your wedding today?'

'It's tomorrow.' Jan Di said. She had a deep look of confusion on her face.

'It's past midnight.' Ga Eul reminded her. Jan Di bit her lip and nodded.

'It's scary, and my heart's beating like crazy...but there's nothing else I want to do more.' Jan Di said. Ga Eul smiled.

'I'm really happy for you.' Ga Eul said. Jan Di smiled too, and took a deep breath in.

'I'm really happy we all got to this point. We've got bright futures, and neither of us thought we would get to this point when we where in middle school. The F4 learnt that money isn't everything, Jae Kyung learnt some manners can take you a long way.' Jan Di giggled at her friend in the next bed. Ga Eul laughed too.

They both kept laughing to break the quiet until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, and it was raining in Seoul. Whether or not this was a reflection on the wedding was yet to be seen. The night before and F4 had fallen asleep at their hang out in the middle of Seoul. Jun Pyo, had fallen asleep for about an hour, in front of his racing car game. Once this hour was over, he was back to pacing. The rest of the F4 hadn't gotten much sleep either due to their crazy friend, and his numerous out bursts that Jan Di was going to run away before the wedding. They had long ago lost counts of the amount of coffee they had all ingested to keep awake. Eventually the time came for them to put on their matching black suits with light yellow bow ties. Although they certainly looked a lot better after putting these on, nothing changed, and yet again Jun Pyo went back to pacing, and the rest of the F4 went back to their coffee.

Then the door swung wide open, and in ran none other than Chu Ga Eul. She was wearing a knee length yellow chiffon dress, and matching very high heels. Her hair was down, but her fringe was pinned to the side with a flower. Although she looked very pretty, there was a deeply worried expression on her face. However she changed this to a fake smile as the F4's eyes where all diverted to her.

'Hello.' She ducked her head in a bow. She looked around the hang out quickly. 'Can I talk to Yi Jung-Oppa for just one minute?'She asked. Woo Bin started laughing.

'Where's Jan Di?' Jun Pyo demanded quickly before anything else could be said. 'Shouldn't you be with her?'

'Isn't it obvious? She missed her Oppa and came to see him.' Woo Bin laughed. Ga Eul turned a little red, even though this was not the truth. Yi Jung stood up and followed her until they left the apartment and where stood outside the door. He took a step closer to her.

'Whisper what you need to say, because they're all going to be listening on the other side of that door.' He said in to her ear. She nodded.

'Jan Di's missing.' She said. Her tone had crumbled and she was full of worry. Yi Jung's brow furrowed.

'What exactly do you mean Jan Di's missing?' He asked. Ga Eul's face crumpled in worry.

'Well we got to the hotel the wedding's taking place at, and we where upstairs getting ready, and she got her hair and make up done first, and then she got her dress on, and then I went to get mine done, and when I came out she was gone. And Jae Kyung hadn't seen her, Jun Hee hadn't seen her, Kang San hadn't, her parents hadn't, my parents hadn't-' She spoke extreamly quickly. Yi Jung held up a hand to silence her in the end.

'Have you called her?' He asked. Ga Eul held up a phone.

'She gave it to me to hold.'

Yi Jung took a deep breath in.

'If I leave it's going to be suspicious and Jun Pyo's going to freak out... okay when we go back in ask Ji Hoo to make you a coffee. If Woo Bin offers say you don't want him to poison you. Ask Ji Hoo while he's doing that if he knows anywhere she could be. Where have you already checked?'

'Between me, Jun Hee-Unnie and Jae Kyung-Unnie, we've checked the apartment, her house, my house, Shinhwa, Kang San's school, the old porridge shop, Jun Pyo's house, the library, your house, Ji Hoo's house, Woo Bin's house...' She listed more places but she was speaking so fast they weren't understandable. 'Can't Ji Hoo come and help?'

'He's closet to Jun Pyo even after everything happened with Jan Di. If he goes Jun Pyo will really freak out... wait. Did you check Ji Hoo's granddad's clinic?' Yi Jung asked suddenly. Ga Eul's eyes widened.

'No.' She said. She turned to run away, but Yi Jung stopped her. He pulled out his wallet and gave her the entire thing.

'Get a taxi, and pay what ever it takes to get you there quickly.' He ordered. She nodded and with that she ran out of the building. Yi Jung took a deep breath in and stepped back in to the apartment. Woo Bin had been standing behind the door, and he pretended to walk away smoothly when he was spotted.

'Why so much whispering, Bro? I wanted to hear.' Woo Bin said. Yi Jung chuckled and sat down to watch Jun Pyo's pacing. He sat and contentiously checked his phone for any news of Jan Di. But he tried as hard as he could to stop Jun Pyo from seeing this.

Then, less than five minutes after Ga Eul had come in, Jae Kyung burst in to the room. She too wearing a bridesmaid dress. As if it was happening in slow motion Yi Jung stood up, but before he could even take a step towards her; she shouted.

'Gu Jun Pyo, have you seen Jan Di?' She shouted. Her tone wasn't mean or accusing, it was just curious and thoughtless. Jun Pyo's pacing stopped, and his worried look crumbled away in to confusion.

'What do you mean?' He asked. He took a deep breath in and then he snapped. 'Explain!' He yelled.

'Don't shout at me! It's your fiancée I'm trying to find!' Jae Kyung yelled back childishly.

'Wait where's Jan Di?' Woo Bin asked.

'Missing?...' Said Ji Hoo. Yi Jung quickly picked up his phone and rung Ga Eul.

'Are you there yet?' He asked her.

'No I'm nearly there, but the traffic is really bad.' She responded down the phone. 'Why?'

'Jun Pyo knows.' Yi Jung said. Ga Eul swore down the phone, she then hung up, but could be heard telling the taxi driver to hurry up. Yi Jung then turned to Jun Pyo who was having some kind of screaming match with Jae Kyung who was stubbornly not giving him any more information about what had happened. Yi Jung snook around the back of Jae Kyung, and held his hand over her mouth.

'Jun Pyo. She's probably just gone out for a walk and lost track of time. Noona, and Ga Eul are still looking for her. Lets wait a minute for Ga Eul to see if she's at the clinic and then we'll all go out and find her okay?' Yi Jung tried to use his calmest tone, but it wasn't working. Jae Kyung bit his hand, causing him to let go. She stuck out her tongue at Jun Pyo.

'What if she's run away from the wedding? What if she's been kidnapped, what if she's hurt, what if she's-' Jun Pyo rambled on. His pacing increase and he threw a vase across the room. Yi Jung winced as it smashed on the floor.

Ji Hoo stood up. He walked over to Yi Jung.

'Should I go look for her?' He asked. Yi Jung shook his head.

'I think I'd make it much worse if we left. Ga Eul thinks she might be at your clinic, they've checked every where else. If she's not, then we'll go.' Yi Jung reasoned. Ji Hoo didn't look too happy but he nodded and sat back down calmly.

Woo Bin had been listening and he went to go and speak to Jun Pyo who was still throwing things.

'That's it I'm going to look for her.' Jun Pyo announced. Yi Jung and Woo Bin blocked his way.

'Bro, what are you going to do if she turns up and you're missing?' He pointed out. Jun Pyo rethought quickly and threw something else. He kept walking towards the door and then being stopped.

'Aish! I'm calling Ga Eul.' Jun Pyo shouted angrily. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled quickly before he could stop. He waited for a second, and then threw his phone to the floor. The screen shattered, and the battery fell out.

'Couldn't you reach her?' Asked Jae Kyung who was eating food from the fridge.

'It wouldn't get through!' Jun Pyo yelled. Yi Jung sighed and tried to dial Ga Eul. It wouldn't connect.

'I think her phone's ran out of battery.' Yi Jung tried to keep his tone calm.

'Aish. That's it, I'm leaving to find her.' Jun Pyo yelled, about to storm out.

A shout came from down the corridor.

'Stop, it's okay, I found her.' The voice shouted. Before the voice even reached the door, Jae Kyung leapt up from her bowl of rice, and sprang towards Jun Pyo. Her legs went around his waist, and her hands went over his eyes. He was almost knocked over by the force.

'What are you doing?' Ji Hoo asked.

'It's bad luck for him to see the bride before the wedding, and I bet she's got Jan Di with her.' Jae Kyung shouted. She kept her grip on Jun Pyo as he tried to throw he off.

'Only in the west! We're in Korea!' Jun Pyo yelled angrily. But Jae Kyung didn't budge.

'I'm American!' She yelled in reply. This caused a small laugh from the pair of girls who ran in. Ga Eul was there with both the out of power phones in her hand, and Jan Di followed wearing a massive white gown. Her hair had been tied in a low bun. Her make up was minimal, but still managed to make her features stand out massively. The top of her dress was decorated with white glitter, and the bottom was all white feathers. She was the ugly duckling who had turned in to the swan... or a crane according to Jun Pyo's version.

'Jan Di-ah, you look really pretty.' Woo Bin told her. She smiled embarrassedly.

'You really do... wow.' Said Yi Jung.

'You look beautiful.' Ji Hoo told her. There was a deep sadness in his tone that he just couldn't cover up. Jae Kyung kept her hands over Jun Pyo's eyes.

'I want to see!' Jun Pyo yelled. He tried to shake Jae Kyung off, but she stayed still.

'I'm sorry every one, I just thought I'd go to the clinic and tidy to calm my nerves, but I lost track of time. Sunbae, can you call Jun Hee-Unnie to come get us?' Jan Di asked Ji Hoo. He quickly pulled out his phone and called her. Jan Di then turned to Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo.

'Unnie stay like that until we leave.' She paused and took a step forwards again. Jun Pyo was still trying to get Jae Kyung off.

'Yah, Goo Jun Pyo. I'll see you in ten minutes, and we'll be married in an hour.' She took a deep breath in. 'So just calm down. I'm not running off, idiot.' She took one of his hands and squeezed it.

'You better not run off.' He replied. He squeezed her hand too. She smiled and turned away. She linked her arm through Ga Eul's and they set off down the corridor together, waving as they left. Once they where out of sight, Jae Kyung jumped off Jun Pyo. She stuck out her tongue, and then ran after Jan Di and Ga Eul. Her yellow bridesmaid dress dancing as she did so.

'Only that couple could have this much wedding day drama before the wedding.' Woo Bin said laughing. Ji Hoo looked at this watch.

'We need to leave in a minute.' Ji Hoo said. 'Any last words before married life?' He asked with a fake smile. He truly wished it was his wedding day instead.

'He's put this much effort in to getting to this point, do you really think he would?' Yi Jung pointed out. He chuckled.

'Yah, I do have last words.' Jun Pyo said. He sat down smugly, stopping his pacing. 'I found the best wife on Earth before any of you losers.' He laughed to himself. A wave of eye rolls went around the F4. Jun Pyo's phone rang, and his smug look disappeared.

'The car's here. It's time.'


	14. Sealing bonds

Some where across Seoul, in the plaza hotel Jun Pyo's family owned, Jan Di was being attacked by her over emotional family. Her mother was crying like crazy, but had luckily been sent out to go and take her seat in the audience. Kang San was not as bad as her mother, but he was just very excited. He too had been sent to sit down in the end. Now, she was just left with her bridesmaids; Ga Eul, Jae Kyung and Jun Hee. They all looked very pretty, but so did she. Her father was with her too, of course. He was sat in the corner crying a lot. This wasn't as bad as her mother who had been clinging on to Jan Di.

Then, a finely dressed man came in to the room. He was one of the many workers at the hotel. He announced to them, that it was time.

Suddenly Jan Di's heart jumped out of her chest. It was beating like crazy. Ga Eul turned around quickly.

'Fighting!' She told Jan Di. Jan Di nodded nervously. Her crying father took her arm, and they started walking through the hotel. Then they reached the outside of the ceremony room. Inside Jan Di could hear the buzz of people. They had kept it small, but invited every one they loved and trusted; which was still quiet a few people. The music started, and first walked in Jun Hee. Then Jae Kyung went, but Jan Di didn't feel too nervous until Ga Eul departed her side too. Then, it was her turn. She walked around the corner, holding tightly on to her dad's arm. She didn't dare to look up at first, she kept her gaze on the floor. But then she decided to probably needed to. She was Geum Jan Di, she could be brave. The second Jan Di looked up, was the second Jun Pyo turned around. He had been facing the front to try and contain his nervousness. He looked at her in her beautiful dress, with her beautiful hair, beautiful hair, beautiful everything; but he only truly saw the loud mouthed girl in her Shinhwa uniform, with the kind heart, that he had fallen in love with. He smiled so widely he thought his face was going to split in two. She blushed, and smiled back. Neither of them looked at anyone else, it was although they where the only two people in the world. Jan Di reached the top at the isle, and her sobbing father passed her hand to Jun Pyo. He bowed a low bow to Jan Di's father. Jan Di could feel Jun Pyo was shaking just as much as she was. They gripped on to each other's hand tightly, speaking when ever they where told to during the ceremony. Then finally, came those fabled words.

'Do you, Goo Jun Pyo, take Geum Jan Di as your lawful wedded wife?'

'I do.'

'And do you, Geum Jan Di, take Goo Jun Pyo, as your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do.'

'I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' Said the officiant. Jan Di felt her heart lurch forward. Her hands went on to the collar on his suit, and his went to her waist.

As their marriage was sealed with a kiss loud cheers where heard from the witnesses. When they pulled back they grinned at each other like small children, and it was only when their friends came to congratulate them, that they realised anyone else was in the room at all. Through the crowd of people who wanted to greet them they kept a strong hold on each other.

Some time later, after what seemed like thousands of pictures of the bridal party where taken, the reception finally started.

'Yi Jung-Oppa!' Ga Eul yelled through the crowd. Yi Jung turned around and smiled.

'I was looking for you. Did you finish taking your pictures?' He asked. Ga Eul and the rest of the bridesmaids where the last to get photographed as a group.

'Yep... Oppa... do you want to meet my parents now?' Ga Eul asked. Now it was Yi Jung's turn for his heart to be racing.

'Of course I do.' He replied slightly nervously. He hid his nerves the best her could. Ga Eul smiled, but it was apparent she was nervous too. She linked her arm through his and pulled him through the crowds of people. Her parents where stood at the edge of the room. They where talking to Kang San. Ga Eul stopped in front of her parents with Yi Jung in tow. Her parents' eyes shot to Yi Jung quickly. Their eyes where both wide and curious. Kang San half ran off, leaving the four of them alone.

'This is Yi Jung.' Ga Eul said. He bowed a very low bow to her parents.

'It's very nice to meet you.' He said. He shook her mother's hand then her father's hand. Her mother looked at lot like Ga Eul did. But the strength that shone through Ga Eul's eyes was not there. Her mother's eyes where softer and calmer. Yi Jung had to stop him self from chuckling as he realised that she had not inherited that genetically, but rather it had rubbed off on her from too much time with Jan Di. Yi Jung was going to have to thank Jan Di for that later. Her father also seemed very calm, but he was standing with his chest puffed out a little. He was trying to be protective of Ga Eul.

'It's nice to finally meet you too.' Said Ga Eul's mother. 'You're the famous potter?'

'Yes Ma'am. I'll have to invite you to my next exhibition.' Yi Jung said charismatically. Ga Eul's mother smiled, while her husband tried to remained stony faced.

'I'd like that, but you don't have to call me Ma'am. You can call me Mother.' She smiled.

'Yes, Mother.' Yi Jung smiled.

'Appa.' Ga Eul said urging her father to speak.

'So, you and Ga Eul are moving in together?' Her father said.

'Yes, that is the plan.' Yi Jung replied smoothly.

'And you will be sleeping in separate rooms?' He asked.

'Appa!' Ga Eul said turning red. Her father shhed her.

'Yes, we will be.' Yi Jung said calmly. He tapped his arm against Ga Eul's to tell her he could handle it, and so she could calm down, but she didn't seem to receive this message.

'Can you give me your word you'll look after my Eullie?' Said Ga Eul's father.

'Dad!' Ga Eul cried out again. Yi Jung ignored her.

'I give my word.' Yi Jung said calmly. He shook her father's hand with a tight grasp. Then suddenly Ga Eul's father was smiling.

'Sorry about that, I just had to make sure.' He dad said laughing. His eyes where filled with a happiness that just couldn't be matched. Yi Jung smiled back. Ga Eul gave another cry of 'Dad!' in embarrassment.

'I under stand, Sir.'Yi Jung said to her father. He smiled in return.

'You can relax now, son. You can call me Father.' Ga Eul's dad smiled. Ga Eul herself was slowly turning a very bright shade of red. She pouted at the embarrassing scene in front of her. 'She's a fighter isn't she? Our Eullie. It doesn't really run in our family, but I'm more than happy she's picked it up. Now, she's got a good job, a good boyfriend, and she's moving in to a good house.' He father said the last bit in an over emotional tone. Yi Jung chuckled.

'I like that about her too.' Yi Jung replied. Her mother smiled.

'Aish. Are you all going to stay this embarrassing?' Ga Eul protested. Her mother laughed softly.

'Yes, I think we are my darling daughter.' She replied.


	15. Tales of the night before

'Yah, don't fall!' Yi Jung shouted to Ga Eul. It was the day after the wedding, and although she had not moved any of her things yet, she had slept in the guest room last night. Yi Jung had gone out to see Ji Hoo, and had returned to find Ga Eul (who had been lying in bed all day with a killer hang over) up a ladder, with a drill.

'I'm fine!' She replied, continuing what she was doing.

'Jaygia, get down.' He told her. She continued drilling. Once she had put the screw in place, she lent over the side of the ladder, to reach a picture frame, which she then put up. The picture was one they had taken together, just before he'd left over four years ago. She stepped back to admire her handiwork, of course forgetting there was no where to step back. Yi Jung caught her smoothly.

'What did I tell you?' He said demandingly. 'What if you had fallen while I wasn't here?'

'I would have been fine, it's not that high!' She retorted.

'You're banned from the ladder.' He said firmly. Ga Eul mimicked his tone when she thought he was looking at the picture rather than her. He wasn't. Luckily for her he just chuckled. 'You smell like alcohol.' He informed her. She jumped down out of his arms. She was still wearing yesterday's bridesmaid dress.

'What even happened last night?' She asked. She squinted her eyes, but she still could not remember anything past Yi Jung meeting her parents. 'You met my parents!' She shouted out with out meaning to.'

Yi Jung chuckled.

'Yes. They liked me. Unfortunate you decided the whole thing was too embarrassing so you walked off to get a drink, and didn't come back.'

Ga Eul grimaced. 'What happened?' She asked. Yi Jung smiled a little.

'Jae Kyung started giving you cocktails, and you didn't realise how strong they where. Then, your best friend the bride came over in the brief five seconds she spent away from her new husband, and you two both had tearful goodbye cocktails. This was all in the time I was still talking to your parents. I heard a lot of good stories about your childhood by the way. You and Jan Di got in to trouble a lot.'

Ga Eul's ears burnt a bright red. 'Then what happened?' She asked fearfully. Yi Jung laughed.

'Well, then Jun Pyo came over, because it was time for him and Jan Di to leave for their honeymoon. You started crying, and so did Jan Di. But once the two of them left, it was just you and Jae Kyung again. You had another round of cocktails, and then Woo Bin and Ji Hoo came over. They, had had quiet a bit to drink too, thought not as much as you did. For some reason then the four of you decided it was a good time to go in to one of the side rooms and hold a karaoke game. Now at this point I excused myself for your parents to go find you, and let me tell you I was quiet amused at your rendition of Gee, though let me tell you you might want to work on that dance routine. You passed out not too long after than, and I carried you back to the car, and drove you back here, dropping off a few of our other drunk friends on the way.' He chuckled at his girl friend's reddening face.

'I think I'm just going to go hide now...possibly forever.' Ga Eul said. Yi Jung laughed, and grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away.

'How about rather than running away, you go and shower, put on some of my clothes, and then we can go get your stuff from your old apartment?' He chuckled. Ga Eul nodded and disappeared upstairs. Yi Jung laughed. As she shut the door the picture frame fell down off the wall. Yi Jung caught it and rolled his eyes. Life was certainly more eventful with her around. He picked up the drill and put it back up. He then looked at the rest of the photos she had stacked neatly to go on the wall. There where hundreds. He rolled his eyes and started putting more of them up. They didn't all fit together neatly, but instead left an odd pattern of frames on the wall. Yi Jung worked quickly, and by the time he had got around half of them up, Ga Eul came back down stairs. Her wet hair was tied up. She wore one of his shirts, and a pair of long denim shorts she had found at the back of his wardrobe. She didn't look too bad at all.

'Will all your stuff fit in to my car?' Yi Jung asked her. She nodded.

'I've only got a few boxes. I'm leaving most of the stuff.' She said. He smiled and nodded, walking out the door, leaving her to run after him. When she got to the door, she realised she had no shoes, apart from the yellow high heels that she had no desire to put back on. Yi Jung turned around and noticed this. He bent over so he could piggyback her. She smiled and climbed on. He carefully carried her to the car, and then back out of the car, once they arrived outside her apartment block. There where no reporters, probably because they where all tired from trying to sneak in to the wedding the night before. He piggybacked her in to the elevator, and only put her down once they got in to the actual apartment. Her boxes where already packed, so it was just a matter of carrying them. Once she put on a pair of trainers she helped carrying them down. She had five boxes in total, which took just two trips down stairs to load in to the car. Ga Eul sighed as she locked her apartment for the last time. She put her hand on the door. The long nights of drama watching, the late morning cartoons, the tears as those four years dragged forever, the joy of a new job, an engagement, there where so many memories attached to the apartment. But, she took a deep breath and turned away. Behind her soon Yi Jung, patiently waiting for her to be done. With out thinking she ran forwards in to his arms and hugged him tightly. He didn't question what she was doing, he just hugged her back.

'Lets go back home, okay?' He said. Ga Eul nodded.

'To our home.' She said.

'Our home.' He repeated.

On the other side of the world, was Jan Di and Jun Pyo. For their honeymoon they had gone to Thailand, and to a very exclusive and beautiful resort. On the white sheets of a big bed, it was perfectly serene. The sleeping lovers where exempt from the rest of the world, and yet to feel any "the morning after" awkwardness. It was Jun Pyo who woke up first. For a long moment he thought he was in a dream. With his soul mate sleeping blissfully next to him, how could this be real. But then, he noticed her small hands which she resting under her head. On them was a sparkling wedding ring. Once that matched the one on his own hand. He smiled to himself and rolled over. His hand lifted up to her face, and pushed back her fringe. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked back at him. Both of them felt safe under love's gaze. He smiled first, and then she smiled back. Then, a wave of embarrassment struck her and she hid her face playfully under part of the covers.

As little while after this and they sat on the balcony of their room, both of them wrapped in dressing gowns. Jan Di shovelled the food in to her mouth quickly. She had been too nervous to eat yesterday, and that had caught up with her massively.

'Slow down you'll choke!' Jun Pyo told her. His forhead wrinkled. 'Aish. I don't want a dead wife!'

Jan Di stopped eating and smiled to herself. Wife sounded weird, but good weird.

'Husband, shut up.' She replied and continued with her food.

'I'll divorce you.' Jun Pyo said playfully. He kicked her under the table.

'You wont.' Jan Di replied, she kicked back and continued her eating.

'No I wont... but I wont let you in my house.' Jun Pyo said smugly.

'I technically own half of that house.' Jan Di held up her wedding ring as she continued to shovel food in to her mouth.

'Well I wont let you in my half.' Jun Pyo countered. Jan Di laughed.

'And how do you plan to keep me out?' She asked raising her eyebrows. Jun Pyo laughed.

'I don't know.' He admitted. Jan Di laughed.

'I need to bring my stuff over to your house.' Jan Di said. Jun Pyo swallowed what he was drinking and shook his head.

'You don't. Ga Eul said she'd bring the things over and unpack it in a way you'd like before we got back. And my parents should be leaving for retirement today, so the house is all ours.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di smiled.

'I can't believe I'm going to be living in a house like that.' Jan Di said. Jun Pyo shrugged.

'Well you are and I wont let you escape either.' Jun Pyo said. He held up his ring hand. Jan Di held up hers too, and over the table they held hands.

'Do you remember the day at the beach? Before you ran off? Lets do that today, apart from this time there's no way I'm letting you even take a step away from me.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di smiled and nodded. They stood up from the table and went to get dressed. Both of them safe in the knowledge they had each other, and nothing was going to change that.


	16. Fights in love

In one of the biggest houses in the country, all seemed quiet. But, with it's main residents being two of the loudest people in the country, it couldn't stay that way.

'Yah I like this room!' Jan Di shouted.

'But the biggest one is next door!' Jun Pyo replied.

'No, I want to stay in this one.' Jan Di yelled. Currently the newly weds where having a slight disagreement about which room was going to be theirs from now on. They had only just returned from their honeymoon, and where in very good spirits until they realised they where on very different pages when it came to this matter. Jun Pyo, wanted to move in to the master suite, which had once been his parents, while Jan Di, liked Jun Pyo's suite and wanted to live in that one.

Newly arrived in the lobby, where Ga Eul, Yi Jung, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung. All of whom had arrived with gifts and alcohol for the house warming party they had decided to throw.

'Do you think we should go and tell them we're here?' Ga Eul said.

'We'll get pulled in to that fight.' Woo Bin said.

'I'll go sort it.' Jae Kyung announced. Before any one could stop her she was off.

Ga Eul cursed and went running after her shouting 'Unnie!'

The guys looked at each other before hurrying after the girls. Jae Kyung burst in to the room where the couple where having their first marital row.

'What's up?' Jae Kyung asked. 'You better not be fighting.'

'Unnie!' Jan Di smiled and went to hug Jae Kyung. Jun Pyo pulled a disgusted face.

'What's wrong?' Ga Eul asked when she arrived in the room. She too went to hug Jan Di, although she looked worried.

'Nothing's wrong.' Jan Di told both of her friends. 'It's just we can't decide with room we want.'

'Jun Pyo just do what Jan Di wants. If we have to get you guys back together I think I may jump off a bridge.' Woo Bin said as he walked in.

'Jan Di, which room do you want?' Ga Eul asked looking around.

'This one.' Jan Di said.

'And Jun Pyo wants the master suite?' Yi Jung guessed. He and Ji Hoo appeared through the doors. Jan Di nodded.

'But it's not that much bigger...' Ji Hoo pointed out.

'It's about a foot difference, and your stuff is in this room.' Yi Jung pointed out.

'Yah, you're meant to be on my side!' Jun Pyo yelled at the rest of the F4. They all shrugged. 'Fine we'll stay in here!' Jun Pyo yelled, storming out. His friends laughed, and shook their heads at him.

'Jan Di-ah, it's nice to see you. You look good, what exactly happened in Thailand?' Woo Bin asked. Jan Di blushed.

'Oppa!' She protested.

'What happens in Thailand stays in Thailand.' Jae Kyung declared, so Jan Di didn't have to say anything more. Yi Jung, Woo Bin and even Ji Hoo snickered.

'Jan Di-ah, we brought things for a house warming party.' Ga Eul said. Jan Di smiled.

'Really? Lets go downs stairs then.' She smiled, grabbing her friend's arm. They walked down stairs to the sitting room where Jun Pyo was sprawled across the couch sulking. Jan Di crinkled her nose at her husband's childish behaviour. The F4 went over and lightly punched Jun Pyo, until he angrily sat up and left room for them. The girls sat on the floor, on the other side of the coffee table. Ga Eul started setting out the drinks.

'I'll go and get some glasses and plates.' Jan Di said getting up.

'Yah! There's people that can do that for you!' Jun Pyo shouted.

'That doesn't mean I can become lazy.' Jan Di retorted leaving the room. Jun Pyo angrily blew his fringe out of his face. The F4 laughed.

'I knew nothing would change once they got married.' Yi Jung laughed.

'Things changed! They're really romantic.' Ga Eul said smiling happily.

'Ga Eul should we get married?' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di walked back in to the room at this moment, carrying the plates and cups.

'She doesn't want to marry you.' Jan Di replied. She rolled her eyes. Yi Jung laughed, he wasn't jelous in the least, as he knew his friend was joking, and loved his own wife very much. Jan Di set out the plates and cups on the table. Ga Eul got to work pouring drinks, while Jan Di set out the snacks they had brought on the plates. Jan Di turned to her best friend.

'How's your new house?' She asked. Ga Eul nodded.

'It's great.' Ga Eul smiled bashfully. Yi Jung chuckled.

'She hasn't even been home for dinner all week.' He said. His tone was hiding upset.

'Why?' Jan Di asked, immediately worrying something was wrong.

'My class had a big hand in and I had to mark everything, and then their parents all asked if they could do a knitting project and learn that skill but that means I have to start off the knitting because the first stitches are the hardest to do, so I've been doing that.' Ga Eul defended herself. Every one nodded.

'Don't over work yourself' Jan Di said.

'They want to start the day after tomorrow so I'm going to have to work late tomorrow night for taking tonight off.' Ga Eul said sadly.

'I'll come and help.' Jan Di said. Ga Eul smiled.

'Really?' She asked. Jan Di nodded. Jun Pyo pulled a face.

'Don't you have studying to do?' Jun Pyo asked his wife, his tone was harsh.

'I have been studying, all I've been doing is studying.' She replied.

'You don't realise how much she's been doing.' Ji Hoo said calmly. Jun Pyo pulled a face again.

'So much tension.' Woo Bin mumbled under his breath.

'Aish. Can't you all shut up? I've got something to tell all you guys!'Jae Kyung yelled, standing up. Every one went quiet, except Jun Pyo who was mumbling under his breath.

'What, Unnie?' Jan Di asked.

'I'm going back to America tomorrow. I got a call from my ex-fiancée about a week ago, and we're going to try and make it work again. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I'll call you guys a lot.' She said. Jan Di started choking on her food, and Ga Eul spat out her drink.

'Unnie!' They both said sadly at the same time. Every one was looking at the two girls, so no one was looking at Woo Bin, who had an expression that was that of a dying man. He stood up with out thought.

'I'm...I think I left my engine on, I'm just going to check.' He said walking out. No one even noticed he left, they where all too busy rapidly asking Jae Kyung questions.

'Unnie, I thought you said it was over for good?' Said Jan Di.

'Unnie, are you sure you can trust him?' Ga Eul said.

'Don't do anything stupid, Jae Kyung.' Yi Jung said.

'Monkey, don't be an idiot.' Jun Pyo said harshly.

'Are you sure you know what you're doing?' Said Ji Hoo.

'Yah! Stop asking me so many questions!' Jae Kyung yelled, storming out. Jan Di and Ga Eul got up to go after her, but they where both pulled by by their husband and boyfriend.

'Leave her, she's left her bag, so she'll be back.' Yi Jung told Ga Eul calmly. She unhappily nodded and sat back down.

'Yah, let her calm down.' Jun Pyo told Jan Di. She too nodded and sat down. Ga Eul and Jan Di rapidly broke in to conversation.

Meanwhile, outside, Jae Kyung had ran straight in to an angry Woo Bin.

'You didn't think to tell me once? You've still been sleeping with me all week!' Woo Bin yelled at Jae Kyung angrily. She hissed at him to tell him to shut up.

'We are nothing apart from friends with benefits, and you know that.' Jae Kyung whispered meanly. Woo Bin looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

'Kyung-ah.' He sighed. 'I love you and you know that.'

'I've told you a thousand times I don't love you back. A thousand times. I'm going back to America and I'm going to be with Tommy again, and I'm going to be happy and maybe even get married. And right now, I'm saying goodbye to you, and then going back inside to say goodbye to my friends.' She yelled. She turned away and started storming back towards the house. Woo Bin grabbed her wrist, but she pulled it away.

'Kyung-ah!' He shouted. She just kept walking. She walked back through the doors of the house, and out of his sight. He crumbled to the floor, as his world crumbled around him.


	17. Christmas suprises

A few weeks after the honeymoon, and Christmas day drew close. This Christmas was set to be the best yet for just about every one, but for Jun Pyo especially who had never spent one with his family, or Jan Di for that matter. The only small problem was, for such an important Christmas eve, that Jan Di was studying for most of the day, and he himself was at work. As Jun Pyo got out his car and walked to the front door, something seemed off. He looked around suspiciously before stepping in to his house. He passed his briefcase and coat to one of the maids.

'Where's Jan Di?' He asked suspiciously.

'Miss is in the kitchen, Sir.' The maid said bowing. Jun Pyo nodded cautiously, and walked towards the kitchen. He stopped as he heard humming noises came from the kitchen, he carefully opened the door. Inside was his wife. She was wearing green Christmas pyjamas with candy canes on them, and a red apron. Her sleeves where rolled up, and she was surrounded by cooking. Cookies, cake and even a ginger bread house lined every counter. She was humming to herself too, and occasionally stopped humming to chant medical facts to herself. Jun Pyo stepped towards her as quietly as possible. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her, and placed his head on her shoulder. She smiled, knowing who it was.

'Did you have a good day at work?' Jan Di asked.

'I just did paper work, and then Jun Hee came to ask about Christmas dinner.'

'I know, she called me after she spoke to you. I don't think she trusts you.' Jan Di laughed. Jun Pyo kissed her cheek and then let go of her. She continued baking and he walked around the kitchen.

'Can I eat some?' He asked. She nodded.

'Just not to many, we need some for tomorrow.' She said. He took one and took a large bite out of it. He looked around at the very large quantity of food.

'Just exactly how many people are coming for Christmas dinner?' He said looking around suspiciously.

'Every one that matters is coming, that's the Christmas rule from now on. We'll invited every one who matters.' Jan Di replied. She mixed more batter.

'And who exactly is that this year?' Jun Pyo asked. Jan Di took a deep breath in.

'You, me, Ga Eul, Yi Jung, Ga Eul's parents, her sister, my brother, Yi Jung's family where invited but they're going to France, Yi Jung's only staying for Ga Eul, your parents, Jun Hee, Woo Bin, his family where invited but are in Dubai, Ji Hoo, his grandfather and... actually that's it for this year.' Jan Di finished off.

'At least we have cooks to make all this food.' Jun Pyo said. He took another biscuit and took a bite. Jan Di shook her head.

'I'm making it all, I've given them the day off. The point of Christmas food is that it's made with love.' She said.

'Do you know you're really crazy.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di turned away from her cooking for a moment.

'I'm married to you.' She responded. Jun Pyo wrinkled his nose. 'Get your Christmas pyjamas on.' She told him.

'I don't have any.' He said through a mouthful of food.

'I got you some.' She said. 'They're in our room.'

Jun Pyo chuckled. 'Okay, I'll be back. Don't run off.' He said. He walked up to their bedroom, and true to her word, on the bed where pyjamas. His where red, with white snow men on them. He quickly put them on, and then walked back down stairs. He stood in the door way of the kitchen, with his hands on his hips. He rolled his head slightly. Jan Di turned and laughed.

'That's what you did that night you slept at my house.' She laughed.

'Don't laugh!' He told her. He walked over to her and stood next to her. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. She then passed him the spoon out of her baking bowl.

'Have I told you I love you?' Jun Pyo asked,licking the spoon. Jan Di laughed.

Although many people where in good holiday spirits, Woo Bin, across the other end of Seoul, was not. He sat in his apartment alone, like he had for every night since she'd left. He poured himself a glass of vodka, and when it was gone, he replaced it. Intoxication was the only way he could get rid of the pain. Jae Kyung had not been in contact with him, but he had heard small bits through Jan Di and Ga Eul. She had met her old fiancée, Tommy, again, things where going well. He wanted her to be happy, he did, but he wanted her to be happy with him.

'Just tell me what you got me for Christmas.' Ga Eul begged Yi Jung. Their house had been totally over decorated for Christmas by Ga Eul. She pouted and pulled puppy dog eyes, but he shook his head.

'Jaygia. Don't be so inpatient.' He told her. She pouted again.

'Fine, well I wont tell you what I got you.' She said. Yi Jung laughed.

'But I don't want to know, I like surprises.' He said. Ga Eul's eyes twinkled with mischief.

'In that case, I will tell you.' She said, raising one of her eyebrows. Yi Jung chuckled. He sighed too.

'Okay. You win. Close your eyes, and I'll go get it.' He smiled. Ga Eul's face light up.

'Really?' She grinned. Yi Jung nodded. She closed her eyes tightly. Through her closed eyes she could still see the flickering of the Christmas lights in the otherwise dimmly light workshop. With her eyes closed her other senses took over, the smell of clay was more apparent, and she liked it. Yi Jung's foot steps died away, and she sat calmly and waited. His foot steps returned.

'Can I open my eyes?' She asked.

'Wait, Jaygia.' He told her. She pouted but kept her eyes closed tightly. There was a long pause. She could hear Yi Jung breathing, he was breathing pretty fast.

'Oppa, are you okay?' She asked.

'Jaygia, just open your eyes.' He told her. She opened her eyes, and looked straight ahead of her, There was nothing there. Then. She looked down slightly. Yi Jung was on the floor, kneeling. In his hand, was a ring box. She gasped, and nearly fell backwards off her chair.

'Oppa...' She gasped. Yi Jung bit his lip.

'Jaygia... Ga Eul-ah.' He chuckled. 'My soul mate. Will you marry me?' He said. Ga Eul's head was spinning, her heart was racing a thousand miles an hour. She felt dizzy.

'Please don't make me wait hours like Jan Di and Jun Pyo.' He said jokinly but he bit his lip in nervousness.

'Yes.' Ga Eul said quickly, before her brain could even respond, her heart said it. Yi Jung's face light up.

'You can't take it back.' He warned her, standing up.

'Yes!' She yelled again, she sprung at him and he caught her in his arms. They hugged tightly, and they they both pulled back slightly. Keeping one arm on each other, Yi Jung placed the ring on Ga Eul's finger. It was a big diamond surrounded by pieces of yellow topaz. She squealed, and leaned forwards quickly, and kiss him passionately. He kissed back equally as enthusiastically. He lifted her up, and kept kissing. When they both pulled back for air, she kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her on the cheek. He returned her feet to the ground, and they kissed again. Then, she took a step backwards. She grabbed his hand, and lead him upstairs.

The next morning, and Ga Eul was peacefully sleeping, her head on Yi Jung's chest. Last night had been the best night of her life. She yawned, and awoke slowly. She could clearly hear his heartbeat. She smiled, and kept her head where it was.

'Jaygia, stop moving.' Yi Jung told her. She looked up. His eyes where closed tightly. She rolled over so she was lying on her front. She poked his jaw.

'Don't pretend to be asleep.' She told him he chuckled. His eyes opened.

'I wasn't pretending anything.' He said laughing. He sat up and looked at her. He grinned. 'You're hair's really cute when it's this messy.' He told her. She moved her hands and tried to pull them up to her head, but she was stopped, as Yi Jung's hands stopped hers. He leaned forwards and kissed her forhead. 'Merry Christmas.' He said. Ga Eul's face light up even more.

'I totally forgot about that!' She yelled. She jumped out of bed, and quickly found her own underwear which she put back on. She then grabbed Yi Jung's shirt and put that on too. She then ran out the room, leaving Yi Jung behind to laugh softly at the crazy woman. He leant under his bed, and pulled out several presents, which he then placed on top of the bed. He got out of it briefly, just putting on a pair of pyjama shorts, and he then went back to sit on top of it, and wait for her.

She ran back in a few minutes later, carrying two boxes with her. She was smiling, then she noticed the presents on the bed.

'Oppa, you got me this expensive ring, you didn't have to get me anything else.' Ga Eul said. Yi Jung shrugged.

'Well if you think about it the ring's a gift to me too, because it's saying you promise to marry me, and that means I'm getting a wife.' Yi Jung said. Then Ga Eul's eyes widened as she remembered something.

'You'll also get Ji Hoo's mountain house, because you've beaten his bet.' She said. Yi Jung started laughing.

'I honestly forgot about that.' He said. He held out his arms and Ga Eul came to sit on the bed next to him. His arm went around her waist.

'Okay, so I didn't know what to get the man who literally everything so I just had to kinda guess.' Ga Eul started. Yi Jung smiled.

'What did you get me?' He asked.

'First open this one.' She handed him the bigger of two parcels. He took it and carefully opened the paper. Inside was a beautiful scarf, it was a wine colour and made of soft cashmere. Yi Jung picked it up carefully.

'Jaygia, this looks really expensive.' Yi Jung said.

'It was, but I make good money, and what use is money if it's not spent on people you love?' She said. Yi Jung smiled.

'I love it. I can't believe you got this wise.' He smiled and ran his fingers across the soft fabric. He leaned forwards and picked up a box. It had been wrapped beautifully in lilac wrapping paper, and there was a bow on top. He passed it to Ga Eul who smiled like she had won the lottery. She was not as patient as Yi Jung when it came to unwrapping, and she quickly tore the paper off. Inside there was another box which she opened. In the box lay a red velvet dress. She picked it up and looked at it like it was made of pure gold. It was a skater style dress, with three quarter length sleeves.

'Now, this looks really really expensive.' She said holding it up. It was a very expensive brand. Yi Jung chuckled.

'Now what was it you just said about spending money on those you love?' He laughed. She smiled in return.

'I love it a lot.' She said kissing him on the cheek. She picked up her last box and gave it to him. It was very small, and he opened it slowly like he had done before. Inside was a small gold men's ring. It was the type made to be worn on a pinky finger.

'This present comes with a story.' Said Ga Eul. 'My grandfather gave me this before he died a couple years ago, we where very close. This was given to him by my grandmother who died before he did. She gave it to him just before he left to go home in a very small costal town to look after his sick mother. So he wouldn't forget her. She engraved her first name on the inside, but since I'm named after her, my granddad gave it to me, to give to you, some one I told him I didn't want to forget. I was going to send it to you in Switzerland, but I couldn't part from it, but now I'm ready.' She said. A small tear leaked from the corner of her eye, which Yi Jung wiped away. He put the ring carefully on his pinky finger and kissed her softly on the lips.

'I really love you, Cha Ga Eul.' He said, she smiled widely, and rested her head on his chest.

Meanwhile at the Gu mansion, Jan Di was well awake, when Jun Pyo was not. She was creeping around, stacking the presents she had brought on their bed. Jun Pyo stirred in bed, his arms went over the part that normally contained Jan Di. Upon realising she was not there, he quickly sat up and looked around. She smiled at him from the end of the bed.

'Merry Christmas!' She smiled widely. He smiled back.

'Merry Christmas.' He replied. She climbed back under the warm covers, and kissed him on the cheek quickly. She then passed him the first box. He smiled and opened it quickly, tearing the paper that fell in all directions. Inside the box was a light grey beanie hat.

'I made it myself.' Jan Di told him, slightly embarrassedly. He grinned and put it straight on. She passed him another box, which he opened quickly. It was chocolates shaped like his face. He grinned again. She passed him another box, with his main present in. He opened it just as enthusiastically as he opened the other gifts. Inside was one of those projectors that projects the stars on to the ceiling inside.

'Geum Jan Di, I really love it.' He smiled. He pulled her in for a tight hug. She laughed and pulled back.

'Is your first good Christmas going well so far?' She asked. He nodded happily. He then stood up and got out of bed.

'Wait here, don't move.' He left the room. She waited in the bed, he came back quickly with a stack of boxes. Jan Di smiled. He grinned widely.

She opened the first parcel. It was the biggest parcel out of the stack she had been passed. It was a cape style cloak, like one she had seen many weeks ago in a shop window while shopping with Ga Eul.

'How did you...' She trailed off. Jun Pyo smiled.

'Impressive, right? I called Ga Eul to come and help me get something for you, and she said you'd been looking at this.' He said smugly. Jan Di laughed.

'You did well.' She praised him like he was a small child. He grinned wider, and passed her another parcel. Inside this one was a very expensive book about medicine that she had been wanting for a long time.

'Did Ga Eul tell you about this as well?' Jan Di asked. Jun Pyo shook his head.

'No, it was on your internet history.' He said.

'You went on my laptop?' She asked. He nodded and she rolled her eyes. He then passed her the last present. Inside was a pretty star shaped bracelet, it matched her necklace. She held out her hand, and Jun Pyo helped her put it on.

'Thank you, for this, and everything.' She said. Jun Pyo smiled back at her.

A little while later at the Gu Mansion, and every one was slowly turning up for Christmas dinner. The first person to turn up was Woo Bin, who they hadn't seen in a while. He had been withdrawn from the group and depressed since Jae Kyung had left, of course no one else knew this was the reason, and he had been trying hard to hide what was happening from every one else. He had gone to pick up Jan Di's family on his way, which she thanked him for quickly. Every one else turned up in a very small space of time, Jan Di was having a hard time greeting them all. Finally she made it to her best friend.

'Ga Eul-ah, I like your dress.' She told her friend. Ga Eul smiled, her cheeks tinted pink.

'Thanks. Yi Jung-Oppa got it for me.' She smiled. She brushed her hair out of her face like she did when she was nervous, however she was forgetting, what she had on her hand. Jan Di's eyes widened as she saw it. She grabbed her friend's hand and brought it towards her.

'Ga Eul-ah...is this?' She asked. Ga Eul's cheeks tinged pink again. She nodded. Jan Di's mouth dropped open.

'Jan Di-ah, what are you doing?' Jun Pyo asked walking up to her. He then noticed Ga Eul's ring too.

'Yah, Yi Jung, you rascal. You didn't even tell us!' He called over Yi Jung who had been talking to Ga Eul's parents. They followed him over. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo came over too.

'Actually he told us.' Woo Bin said. His tone was still sad, but he faked a smile away.

'Yeah, he did.' Ji Hoo said. 'Congratulations by the way.' He added smiling.

'He came to ask our permission last week, we blessed the wedding.' Ga Eul's father said happily. He mother nodded happily at his side. Ga Eul turned red, Yi Jung put his arm around her waist.

'Appa.' She mumbled embarrassedly.

'Why was I the only one not to know?' Jun Pyo asked. Jan Di elbowed him for being rude.

'Why do you think?' Yi Jung laughed. 'Because you tell everything to Jan Di who tells every thing to Ga Eul.'

Jun Pyo ignored this response.

'Where's Ga Eun-ah?' Ga Eul said changing the subject. Ga Eun was Ga Eul's sister who was going to be turning nineteen soon.

'Ga Eun-ah?' Jan Di said looking around. The only other people in the room where her parents who where talking with Jun Pyo's.

'I don't know.' Jan Di said looking around. 'I can't find Kang San either.'

'Kang San's in the garage.' Jun Pyo said. Every one looked at him.

'Why?' Jan Di asked.

'Because I finally had time to buy him that car I owe him, and it's in the garage now.'

'You brought my brother a car?' Jan Di shouted.

'I told you I was going to.' Jun Pyo retorted. Jan Di rolled her eyes.

'Oh, I wanted to say hello to him. I think I'll go down and say hi.' Ga Eul said.

'I'll go with you. I want to see this car.' Jan Di said.

'Why don't we all go?' Yi Jung suggested. 'I want to see this car too.'

His suggestion was taken, and every one found themselves on the way to the garage. The door was open so they all just walked in. Ga Eul screamed, then Jan Di yelled. Ga Eun and Kang San, where kissing passionately on the car bonnet. It was a nice, very expensive looking green sports car, but wasn't so nice with the two teens kissing on top of it.

'Kang San!' Jan Di yelled, marching over to him.

'Ga Eun!' Yelled Ga Eul, storming over to her. Ga Eul's parents just stayed still, not quiet knowing what to do. They where quiet faint hearted, leaving Ga Eul to deal with it. Jan Di's parents on the other hand seemed to be very please about the fact it was a nice girl like Ga Eun. The F4 where laughing wildly, and Jun Pyo's parents where trying to hide their laughter, as was Jun Hee.

'What do you two think you where doing?' The two older sisters shouted in unison.

'Noona-'

'Unnie-' The two younger siblings started. Both of the older sisters screamed, and then stormed out, leaving their younger siblings scared, and every one else laughing.

When they had calmed down, every one headed back upstairs. Ga Eul and Jan Di, where both pretending to be very annoyed, although they had had a plan to get their siblings together so they could be in laws for a very long time indeed. Before Christmas dinner every one sat in front of the tree, exchanging gifts. Most gifts where typical ones, but then, Ga Eul and Jan Di brought out their presents for the F4.

'Now we saw these on the market, and we just had to get them for you.' Ga Eul started.

'We think you'll love them.' Jan Di finished, laughing. They handed them all a box each, which they opened quickly. Jun Pyo's quickly unwrapping meant his was opened first. He held up the cropped t-shirt that was inside the box. On the from it say I heart Gu Jun Pyo. Yi Jung's said the same, but with his name instead, and the same for the other two. The girl's wept with laughter, and even more so when the four guys decided to layer these t-shirts on top of their clothes they where already wearing.


	18. High emotions

News years passed, and where sealed with many kisses. Geum Jan Di, was welcoming in the new year by studying night and day. She attended class and studied, that was all she was doing. Gu Jun Pyo was working very hard too. He left early in the morning to work, so he could be back with Jan Di for dinner. He never missed dinner, even if it meant re-arranging everything in his schedule. Which was really a good thing, because for the past week and a bit Jan Di had been stress vomiting, something she really didn't want Jun Pyo finding out about, because he'd strongly freak out and get worried. But finally, she just felt so very unwell. Although she had staff at her house, and she knew many of them well, she didn't trust a single one of them when it came to keeping a secret from Jun Pyo, so finally she phone her best friend.

'Ga Eul-ah.' She moaned down the phone. Her friend as a school teacher did not have to work currently, as her class was on winter break.

'Jan Di-ah, you sound ill.' Said her worried friend down the phone.

'Can you be the best friend ever and bring me some stomach medicine, and not tell any one. I don't want Jun Pyo to find out how stressed I am and freak out.' She said.

'Of course, I'm passing a pharmacy now, so I'll get a taxi and see you in about ten minutes.' Ga Eul said. She hung up, leaving Jan Di to get very well acquainted with the toilet. Ga Eul took less than ten minutes to arrive in fact, and one of the maids let her in to Jan Di and Jun Pyo's room. She then walked herself in to the bathroom.

'Aww, you look really unwell.' Ga Eul said locking the door behind her. She crouched down next to Jan Di and rubbed her back. 'I got the medicine.' Ga Eul pulled the bottle out of her bag. She read the back of it carefully as she pulled out the spoon.

'You've not had anything else with paracetamol in it right?' Ga Eul asked. Jan Di shook her head to say she hadn't. 'And you've not taken any other stomach medicine?' Ga Eul asked. Jan Di shook her head. Ga Eul suddenly laughed. 'And you're not pregnant?' She said jokingly, but then her face suddenly turned serious. 'Jan Di-ah... are you sure you're not pregnant?'

Jan Di sat up suddenly with caused her to throw up again. Her eyes where wide.

'I'm not sure...' She said quietly. Ga Eul's mouth opened like a fish's in shock. Jan Di looked like a deer in headlights.

'Lets think about this calmly. You get morning sickness about a month in to the pregnancy, right?' Ga Eul said, and then her eyes widened again. 'Jan Di-ah.' She whimpered. 'Your honeymoon was about a month ago.'

'It can't be.' Jan Di said. Then she thought about it, and her cheeks burnt red. 'It could be.' She said very quietly. Ga Eul gasped.

'Jan Di-ah. Lets go get some pregnancy tests.' Ga Eul said. Jan Di staggered to her feet. But then Ga Eul gasped. 'No, we can't go. The reporters. You're the wife of Gu Jun Pyo, the whole country will know by lunch time. I can't go either, I'm the fiancée of So Yi Jung.'

Jan Di thought, her expression was one of deep panic.

'We'll go to Ji Hoo's clinic. It's not reopened yet,and it's got them, and it wont be suspicious for us to be there. I know the pass code.' She said. Ga Eul nodded, then her eyes flicker to Jan Di.

'You need to get dressed.' Jan Di nodded. She threw up again, and then left the bathroom. She quickly dressed and they walked down to the lower floor of the house together. One of the drivers stepped forwards and bowed, asking where Jan Di wanted to be taken.

'We're going to walk, it's okay.' She said. Her and Ga Eul quickly shuffled out the house. As soon as they where out of the massive grounds they phoned a taxi, which arrived quickly on the offer of double money. They where soon speeding towards Ji Hoo's clinic. They jumped out of the taxi, and Jan Di winced quickly, upon giving away so much money, but she handed it over. They both walked cautiously towards the clinic.

Then, Ji Hoo suddenly walked out the clinic doors. Ga Eul pulled Jan Di around the corner to hide, and they kept as still as they could until they heard his motorbike speeding away. Then, they ran, faster than they had ever ran before. Jan Di quickly entered the pass code, and they entered the empty clinic building, locking the door behind them. Jan Di bolted up the stairs, and opened the supply closet that she knew had not been emptied. At the back, there where hundreds of pregnancy tests in boxes. She grabbed about ten. Ga Eul hovered behind her anxiously. She nibbled on her lip.

'I'll wait outside the bathroom.' Ga Eul said. Her friend nodded and ran inside the bathroom. She wasn't gone for long.

'Fighting, Jan Di-ah!' Ga Eul said thorough the door. The door burst open. Jan Di came out looking terrified. 'Well...?' Ga Eul asked. Jan Di shook her head. Ga Eul's face dropped for a second. The Jan Di opened her mouth to speak.

'I'm too scared to look.' She said. Her face was very pale. Ga Eul grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Even Shinhwa's Wonder Woman was scared. Ga Eul stepped forwards.

'I'll do it.' Ga Eul said, taking a deep breath. 'I'll be the one to look.'

Jan Di nodded gratefully. She stayed still outside the door. Ga Eul hesitantly walked in. She peered in to the sink where the tests lay. She shakily picked up the box to read the key. She started shaking more. She walked out the bathroom shakily. Jan Di looked to her. A single tear tracked down Ga Eul's face.

'Jan Di-ah...' Ga Eul said shakily. Jan Di moved closer to her friend questionably. 'You're pregnant. You're going to have a baby. A really cute baby.' Ga Eul said quietly. She started crying heavily. 'This is so amazing.' She wailed, jumping up and down. Jan Di froze. It was not the best time for her to have a baby, she hadn't even graduated yet. But, she loved children. She really loved children, and she loved Jun Pyo, a lot. She wanted Jun Pyo to have children, she knew he'd be a great father. She wanted this baby, more than anything. She smiled.

'I'm going to have a baby.' She said calmly to the crying Ga Eul. Ga Eul started crying more, she flung her arms around Jan Di.

'This is so sweet. I've watched you two every step of your journey, and now...you're having a baby.' She wailed. Jan Di grabbed on to her, they both jumped up and down happily.

They stayed hugging each other for a long time, and then Jan Di wiped her own misty eyes, which where no where as bad as Ga Eul's constantly leaking ones.

'You should go back home now, don't tell anyone...and come over for dinner, so I can tell... every one.' Jan Di's heart pounded heavily at these words. Jun Pyo. She had to tell Jun Pyo. How was he going to react? He was scared of children, scared that he was going to mess them up... so how was he going to react. Jan Di was nervous. 'Come over for a late dinner so I can tell him first. I'll ring every one else, you just get Yi Jung-Oppa and yourself to turn up.' Jan Di finished. Ga Eul nodded through her tears that where slowly drying off.

'On second thoughts, I'll send you home. Let me just ring Driver Lee.' She said. Ga Eul nodded. Jan Di went back in to the bathroom, and discarded the pregnancy tests so the next person in the clinic wouldn't have to look at them. They walked out and sat on the front steps of the clinic, waiting for Driver Lee to turn up who Jan Di had rung. He took about ten minutes, but that was still very fast considering.

'Sorry Miss Jan Di for taking so long.' The driver said. Jan Di smiled weakly.

'You where very fast, thank you. Can we drop Ga Eul off back home first?' She asked politely. The driver bowed and opened the door for the two women to climb in to. He set off quickly. In the car Ga Eul put her head on Jan Di's shoulder.

'Jan Di-ah. You're going to be the best mother ever. Kids love you, you looked after me, you looked after Kang San. You're going to be awesome.' Ga Eul said. This was probably the most truthful thing she'd said in her life, and it was straight from the heart. So much so she started crying again. Jan Di patted her friend's head, and contemplated her words, until they arrived at Ga Eul's house. Before getting out of the car Ga Eul tearfully hugged her friend.

Ga Eul walked in thorough the gates of her house, and as soon as Jan Di's car moved out the way, a fresh cascade of tears found it's way out of her eyes. She staggered to the studio door, she opened it tearfully and walked in. Yi Jung was sitting at his potter's wheel. He glanced up at her, and then did a double take as he noticed her tears.

'Jaygia!' He said. He jumped up quickly, leaving the now ruined pot on the wheel. He walked over to her quickly, and she flung her arms around him, and buried her head in his shoulder.

'What's wrong?' He asked quickly.

'Some thing touching happened again.' She wailed. Yi Jung's eyes suddenly flashed back to after Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo's wedding had been called off, and Ga Eul had been crying heavily because of how touching she felt it.

'You're like this because of something touching happening?' He asked. She nodded in to his shoulder. He chuckled softly, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

'Can you tell me what?' He asked. She shook her head. 'Okay'. He said. He hugged her tightly and chuckled again, she was crazy.

Back to the Gu mansion, and Jan Di was feeling massively restless. She was pacing, and walking back and fourth. She had tried to go back to studying, but couldn't concentrate. She had called Woo Bin and Ji Hoo to ask them to dinner, they where both coming. She had even called her family and his family to ask for lunch tomorrow, she would tell them then. She didn't think she could deal with telling every one at once. The cooks had been asked to make enough food for six people, which only left her to fidget and sit on the stairs of the house. Then the sound of a car came up the drive way. In walked Jun Pyo. She checked her watch. It had only just gone three o'clock. It was way too early for him to be back. She blinked her eyes, thinking she was dreaming, but he was still there.

'I got home from work early.' He said smugly. 'But what are you doing just sitting here? Aren't you meant to be studying?' He asked. She stood up and walked back to their room, he followed her.

'Yah, why are you just walking away from me? What did I do?' He shouted after he. They got in to their room and she locked the door behind them. She turned turned to her husband.

'I'm pregnant.' She blurred out. Jun Pyo's eyes widened.

'Really?' He asked. She looked to the ground and nodded. Then, he did something she really hadn't been expecting. He enclosed the gap between them and hugged her tightly, he picked her up and swung her around, he laughed, and then carefully set her back on her feet. 'Now you really can't run away.' He laughed. He kissed her briefly, and then crouched down, putting his ear to her stomach. He then kissed her stomach. 'Yah, baby. Be good, and we'll spend lots of time together. Be handsome too, like your father.' He said to her stomach. Jan Di kicked him lightly.

'What if it's a girl?' She pointed out.

'Be pretty like me if I was a girl.' He said. Jan Di rolled her eyes. Jun Pyo stood up and went quiet in thought for a second.

'I'm hiring the best maternity doctor in the country to come and stay here. And from now on you can't leave leave the house with out two bodyguards.' He said. His face was serious. Jan Di's forhead wrinkled.

'What? Yah!' She said, holding up her first threateningly. He stood up properly so he was taller than her.

'Geum Jan Di! Don't be stupid, that's not just your baby, it's mine too. It's the next heir to Shinhwa too, anything could happen. A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g. And your kidnapping record isn't that good either.' Jun Pyo said his forhead was crumpled to show how serious he was.

'One bodyguard, no doctor.' She compromised.

'One bodyguard, one doctor.' Jun Pyo said firmly. Jan Di sat down on the bed, and folded her legs.

'One bodyguard, and a doctor that can help me study too.' She said. Jun Pyo put his hands on his hips.

'Yah, do you want to be the businessmen man in this relationship?' He asked. Jan Di laughed.

'Idiot.' She said under her breath.

'Don't swear in front of the baby!' Jun Pyo said, his hand went to her stomach again. He patted it.

'That's not a swear word.' She responded. 'I thought you didn't like kids.' She said quietly.

'I like our kid.' He replied as if it was obvious.

'Jaygia, are you sure you're okay to go to dinner?' Yi Jung asked as they got ready to go out. Ga Eul had been crying on and off since she had arrived home earlier, but she had finally been able to calm herself about half an hour ago to go an get ready.

'I'm fine. Anyway, we have to go. Jan Di-ah will kill us if we don't.' Ga Eul said. She walked out of her room in a light pink casual dress.

'Lets go then, traffic's bad outside.' He said. She nodded walked outside to the car. She waited at the door until he unlocked it. He looked over his shoulder at his old car. 'You need to learn how to drive that at some point.' He told her. She nodded.

'Can we start tomorrow?' She asked.

'In the afternoon, I'm going for a meeting in the gallery in the morning.' He said. He unlocked the car and they both got in and fastened their seatbelts.

'Is your exhibit nearly done?' She looked surprised.

'No, but they need to prepare for it early.' He replied. He turned a corner.

'Before we get to this dinner, am I going to find out this touching thing when I'm there?' He asked. Ga Eul frowned.

'I'm not meant to say.' She said. Yi Jung nodded, he sensed she really couldn't say anything, so changed the subject.

'Do you think Woo Bin will be there? I haven't seen him in a week or so, and he looked pretty down then.' Yi Jung spoke was a worry in his voice. Ga Eul's eye brows raised up in surprise.

'What's wrong?' She asked. Yi Jung shrugged.

'I really have no idea, and I normally know. That's the worrying thing.' He replied. He felt safe telling Ga Eul things he would tell no one else. Ga Eul went quiet, Yi Jung didn't like people talking when he was thinking, and she knew he was.

'Jae Kyung-Unnie called, she says things are going well with Tommy.' She changed the subject. Yi Jung nodded.

'That's good, I guess.' He said.

'Yeah, it's good. I don't like Tommy, I mean if he cheated on her before, I'll happen again, right?' She said. She had been thinking this for several weeks but hadn't said anything. Yi Jung looked at her quickly as he was driving.

'She's not exactly some one who's weak minded, she'll be fine, and be back in Korea to annoy us very soon I'm sure.' Yi Jung said. Ga Eul smiled, she actually felt a lot better about it. They stopped outside the Gu Mansion and both climbed out the car. By the looks of the other cars, they where the last to arrive. They walked in, and where taken in to the dining room by one of the maids. Jan Di and Jun Pyo where sat on one side of the table, with Woo Bin who looked like he was thoroughly faking being okay, and Ji Hoo was on the other side. Yi Jung and Ga Eul sat next to Ji Hoo. Every one greeted each other happily. Jun Pyo was smiling like an idiot non-stop, and Jan Di was rolling her eyes and laughing every time she looked at him.

'You look very happy.' Yi Jung commented.

'Did something good happen?' Ji Hoo asked. Jun Pyo's grin grew larger, and Jan Di seemed to be finding the table very interesting, as that was all she was looking at.

'Jan Di's pregnant! We're having a baby' he grinned.

'Woah.' Woo Bin said, he smiled a real smile, for the only time in weeks. Yi Jung's jaw dropped open.

'That was really fast. You where married, what, like five weeks ago?' Yi Jung then turned to Ga Eul who was getting teary eyed again.

'Is this what you where touched about?' He asked. She nodded and tears started leaking out of her eyes again.

'Congratulations.' Ji Hoo said. He seemed both happy and very unhappy at the same time. Jan Di nodded and smiled back, though she was very red from embarrassment too.

'Yeah, really congradulations. I'm sure you'll be a good mother.' Yi Jung said to Jan Di. She smiled and nodded, tucking her hair behind one of her ears.

'What about me?' Jun Pyo demanded. Woo Bin laughed, he briefly forgot his pain.

'I'd put my money on Jan Di. Hey, how about a bet, in eight months and eighteen years time we'll ask the kid who's it's favourite parent is. Who are you betting on?' Woo Bin asked.

'You couldn't ask them that!' Ga Eul said, raising her head and scrunching up her nose.

'I bet my holiday house in Sweden that it's Jan Di.' Woo Bin said laughing. Jun Pyo folded his arms and gave him a dirty look.

'I put my Paris house on Jan Di.' Ji Hoo said.

'Aish, why is every one betting for Jan Di?' Jun Pyo said was a tone of false anger. He was too happy to be really angry, and it only showed him the faith they had in his wife, which he liked, but he had to keep his reputation.

'Jan Di's proven her abilities more than you have.' Ji Hoo said calmly.

'I put my Florida house on Jun Pyo. I think Jan Di will be good, but kids normally like the ones who spoil them, and I can see Jun Pyo going that a lot.' Yi Jung said.

'I bet my life that the child will like them equally.' Ga Eul said. Woo Bin laughed.

'Hey, Little Sis, I don't want to have to kill you if you're wrong.' He laughed. Ga Eul kept a serious face.

'Then I bet... I will dress up like a chicken and dance if I lose.' Ga Eul said. Every one burst out in to laughter. Jan Di shook her head fondly. Jun Pyo's hand was resting on the back of her chair protectively.

'Do you really think my child will will want to see their Aunt dancing in a chicken costume on their eighteenth birthday?' Jan Di laughed.

'Aunt.' Ga Eul repeated, her face crumbled and she was crying again. Every one could only try not to laugh.


	19. Stress

A few months after the news of Jan Di's pregnancy, and every one was working crazily hard. Yi Jung's newest exhibition was coming up, and was taking place shortly after his wedding to Ga Eul. He had been modelling and painting this vases until the late hours of the night, according to Ga Eul. She herself had been working hard as normal, and planning a wedding on top of that, she had been trying to do most of it herself so Yi Jung had more time for his exhibition.

Woo Bin had been doing very little at work, his was still moping about Jae Kyung.

Ji Hoo was not only trying to re-open his grandfather's clinics, but set up several more free clinics all over Seoul, to be run with some of the world's best doctors.

Jun Pyo had been working harder than even at Shinhwa, with the thought running in his mind that every penny he earned was a penny for his child, and the children of all the fathers and mothers working under him. As for his pregnant wife, well the morning sickness had passed which she was grateful for. Her bodyguard was a very nice woman, although Jan Di wasn't massively enthusiastic about being followed by a bodyguard. As for the doctor Jun Pyo had also hired, well she had helped massively with revising. Jan Di was actually feeling good about her exam, which she was taking today. She had decided to re-take it early, as she wanted to be a doctor before she had the baby. With Jun Pyo unable to escape from work, it was Ji Hoo who came to cheer her on before her exam.

'You'll be fine.' He told he. They stood outside Shinhwa school. Jan Di smiled nervously. She nodded, and turned to walk in. Her bodyguard turned wit her.

'Jan Di-ah! Wait!' Ga Eul shouted, she ran through the gates of Shinhwa, and hugged Jan Di tightly. 'Good Luck.' She said. Jan Di hugged her friend back.

'Thank you.' She said. Yi Jung appeared through the gates.

'Jan Di-ah good luck.' He smiled. Jan Di nodded.

'I have to go in now.' Jan Di said.

'Fighting!' Ga Eul called after her. Jan Di smiled nervously and walked in. 'I really hope she passes this time.' Ga Eul said when her friend was out of sight.

'So do I.' Said Ji Hoo.

'I'm sure she will.' Yi Jung said confidently. Ga Eul nodded. Ji Hoo looked at the nice clothes Ga Eul and Yi Jung where both wearing.

'Oh. Are you two going some where?' He asked. They nodded.

'To taste food for the wedding, you should come!' Ga Eul said. Ji Hoo chuckled at her overly enthusiastic attitude towards the wedding.

'I wouldn't want to intrude.' He said softly.

'No seriously, come.' Yi Jung said. 'We need to catch up, and I'm putting money on the fact she's going to fall asleep at some point. She was up all night wedding planning.' He chuckled. Ji Hoo nodded.

'Okay, I'll come. I'll follow you in my car.' He said. The couple smiled back at him, and went back to the orange sports car. They drove off towards the hotel, with Ji Hoo following them in his own car. It really was almost no time at all before the three people arrived at the hotel and climbed out their own cars, meeting in the car park. They where all greeted at entrance, and walked in to restaurant area of the hotel which was completely empty, despite the fact it was lunch time. They where guided to a table where the restaurant chef joined them.

'Mr Yi Jung.' He bowed. 'Your fiancée is very beautiful I may add.' He pulled Ga Eul's hand up to his mouth. Her cheeks tinged pink. Yi Jung and Ji Hoo chuckled.

'Thank you, I agree.' Yi Jung said smoothly. Ji Hoo laughed again, it was all very amusing. The chef motioned for them to sit down, so they did. The chef turned back to his staff, and clapped twice. They brought out many plates of food quickly. Ga Eul yawned with out meaning to. She was feeling sleepy.

'Please trial these. I can make any and all of these for the wedding, or if you want to request anything else, I can do that too.' The chef said. Ga Eul nodded with wide eyes, she wasn't used to this treatment. 'I'll leave you alone to make your judgements. I know Mr Yi Jung does not like being watched.' The chef said. He bowed a low bow again, and walked about five meters away, where he stood, trying to be seen looking at the table in a not to secret away.

'This all looks good.' Ji Hoo commented. Yi Jung nodded.

'It all looks really expensive and fancy.' Ga Eul said. Her eyes took in carefully each tiny detail of the food.

'Because it is expensive and fancy.' Yi Jung chuckled. He handed her a plate of food to try, and then passed his friend one too, before getting one for himself.

Ji Hoo took a fork and took a tiny piece of the meat on his plate, and slipped it in to his mouth.

'This is good, but could be better. It's made with a mint sauce, but a lemon one would be better.' He said.

'How can you even tell that by just eating it? Seriously, it's all just food.' Ga Eul said looking around desperately. She took an angry bite of the cake she was meant to be trying. 'See it just tastes like vanilla, what else am I meant to say?' She ran her fingers through her hair anxiously.

Yi Jung patted her on the back. 'Breathe.' He said calmly. _**She didn't get enough sleep**_ he mouthed to Ji Hoo in explication. Ji Hoo grinned.

'Here, just taste this and see if it's spicy enough for you.' He passed her a small bowl of a soup filled with exotic spices. 'I think we should get your old boss, the porridge master to cook too. That's where we first met. In that porridge shop.' Yi Jung said. Ga Eul pressed her lips together, and took a spoon of soup to her lips.

'I shouldn't of made that bet with you those years ago. I owe you that house now.' Ji Hoo laughed. Yi Jung did too. Ga Eul swallowed the soup quickly. She pulled a face.

'Is the soup bad?' Ji Hoo asked seeing her expression. Yi Jung took the bowl from her. He ate a spoonful.

'It's good.' He said, looking back to Ga Eul. Her head dropped forwards. Yi Jung jumped slightly. He lowered his eyes to take a look at her. Suddenly she started snoring.

'I told you she didn't get enough sleep.' Yi Jung chuckled. He took of his jacket and folded it. Carefully he lifted her head, and slid it under her like a pillow. 'And this is why you where invited. Lets try all this food.'

Ji Hoo laughed, and nodded. He couldn't help think, how much things had changed for that ex-cassanova.


	20. Excitement all round

On the day of Jan Di's Med school results, the Gu mansion was probably the winner of the most tension in one house. Every one was around. Jan Di's family, Ga Eul's, and Jun Pyo's sister and of course the F4 themselves, plus Ji Hoo's grandfather.

With reporters swarming the school, Jan Di was going to be called with the news of her results. To add to the tension, Jun Pyo had demanded that lunch was not going to be seved, until after the results came. The growing hunger of the room's occupants only added to the stress, then finally, the phone rang. Every one froze. Jan Di shook her head a few times, and with shaking hands reached for it.

'Hello?' She said shaking. Jun Pyo was hovering over he shoulder, and every one else in the room was on edge.

'Can you repeat that?' She asked down the phone. 'Thank you, I understand.' She said. There was no emotion in her face at all. She looked up.

'I passed. I'm a doctor.' She said calmly. Then her face broke in to the biggest smile. Jun Pyo was the first to her, giving her a bone breaking hug, before realising she was pregnant. He put her down and grinned, patting her stomach carefully. Every one swarmed her after that. She was passed from arm.

After they had all gotten a chance to hug Jan Di, they moved in to the dining room. Woo Bin had been doing a lot better over the last few weeks, and as long as no one mentioned Jae Kyung, he could go about his life, hiding the pain inside.

The food was served quickly, and a lot of different dishes where served. For dessert was a cake Ga Eul had made. It was very big and said "You did it Jan Di!" on it in icing.

'Yah, what would you have done if I hadn't passed!' Jan Di asked laughing.

'She wrote the message on after you got the news.' Yi Jung informed her. Jan Di laughed more as Ga Eul got very red and embarrassed.

'I thought you would pass, it's just-'

'I didn't think I would so it's fine.' Jan Di told her.

'You have little faith in yourself. You're a very good doctor.' Ji Hoo told her. Jan Di smiled. 'In fact, you need to work at one of the clinics I'm opening.'

'How's that going?' Woo Bin asked his friend. Ji Hoo nodded.

'It's good. I've got the designs and space for fifteen clinics over the city, and they'll be built soon. It's finding good enough doctors that's the issue. I need forty five so there's three per clinic.' He said.

'Well you've got Jan Di now.' Woo Bin smiled at his adopted little sister figure. She smiled back. Ga Eul looked at her watch.

'Jan Di-ah, isn't your first scan in twenty minutes?' Ga Eul said. Jan Di looked at her own watch.

'Yeah, we need to leave.' She told Jun Pyo. He nodded, and finished eating quickly.

'Stay here for as long as you want, we'll be back in about an hour, but you don't have to wait.' Jan Di said as they walked out. They walked out to the garage and got in to Jun Pyo's red sports car, and they quickly drove off. They made it to the most expensive hospital in Seoul just in time. Of course they would of waited as Jun Pyo was so well known, but Jan Di always wanted to be on time. They where escorted in to the scanning room, and Jan Di was told to roll up her top, which she did. A gel was then put on her stomach, and the ultrasound wand was placed on her. The ultrasound woman moved it around.

'Did you have I.V.F?' She asked. Jan Di's cheeks turned pink. She shook her head. The woman nodded. 'I'll be back in a minute.' She said.

'Why is she leaving?' Jun Pyo asked Jan Di. Jan Di shook her head to say she didn't know.

'You don't think maybe...some thing's wrong?' Jan Di voiced her fears quietly. Jun Pyo suddenly tensed. The ultrasound lady came back in with four other doctors with her.

'Is something wrong?' Jun Pyo demanded anxiously.

'Nothings wrong.' The woman responded. She lead her colleges over to the screen where they looked carefully at the screen. They all broke out in to whispers.

'I swear if you're lying I will make sure you all get fired-'

'Jun Pyo.' Jan Di whispered to stop him. Her heart was racing, and it felt like her world was falling to pieces around her.

'I swear sir, northing's wrong it's just...' The ultrasound lady trailed off.

'It's triplets. We've confirmed it.' Said one of the people who had just walked in.

'What?' Jun Pyo and Jan Di both shouted loudly.

'You're having triplets.' He said. Jun Pyo nearly fell over in shock, Jan Di had to grab him to steady him. Jan Di held up three fingers. The doctor nodded.

'Oh goodness.' Jan Di murmured. Then, Jun Pyo started laughing.

'Geum Jan Di, you really really can't escape now.' He laughed. Jan Di started laughing too, and the ultrasound people looked at them like they where crazy.

After that they quickly left the hospital and drove back home. Although their parents and siblings had left, their friends where still waiting at the house, and where all watching a drama on the big t.v, although Ga Eul seemed to be the only one truly focused. When she heard them come in she jumped up from the sofa.

'Is the baby healthy?' She asked quickly. Jan Di quickly sat down on the couch.

'It's triplets.' She said looking half tired, and half very happy.

'What?' Four voices shouted.

'Yeah, see I've got three children and you've got none you lazy people.' Jun Pyo scoffed proudly. Ga Eul's eyes where the widest.

'Three? Really?' She asked. Jan Di nodded.

It was all hi-fives and hugs for a minute until it calmed down, and the drama took attention again.

'You should start thinking of names.' Ga Eul said suddenly.

'I'm only nine weeks pregnant.' Jan Di said.

'You should still start thinking! You need six names! Three for boys and three for girls!' She said excitedly.

'You can't even tell she had five cups of coffee this morning.' Yi Jung said to himself. Ga Eul wasn't listening. Out of her bag she suddenly pulled a baby naming book.

'Ga Eul where did you get that from?' Jan Di asked.

'I brought it at three a.m last week while I was online shopping.' She said nodding. She pulled open the page.

'Ohh, Sang Min's a nice name. Oh, but wait, you should give your kids names that start with J, like your names.'

'That's actually a good idea.' Jun Pyo told her.

'The syllable Jae is a good one. It means respect.' Ji Hoo said. 'They'll be children of Shinhwa, they'll be respected for sure.' He was slightly sad about loosing Jan Di, but realised that lingering on it forever, wasn't going to help either.

'It sounds better as a boy's name thought...no one tell Jae Kyung-unnie I said that.' Ga Eul said. Jan Di laughed.

'I like Jae as a boy's syllable.' She nodded, she looked to Jun Pyo. He grinned.

'I like Jae too. But if there's more than one boy they all need to have the first syllable Jae, and a different second one. That's how kids are named in my family.' Jun Pyo said.

'Jun Hee, Jun Pyo?' Ga Eul asked. Jun Pyo nodded.

'Exactly, but I don't think if there's girls they should share the syllable.' Jun Pyo said.

'What's a good first syllable for a girl then?' Jan Di asked, peering in to Ga Eul's book. Woo Bin had gone quiet at the mention of Jae Kyung. Jun Pyo grabbed the book and started looking at it.

'Jin means truth. That's a good girl's syllable.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di nodded.

'I like Jin too.' She said.

'Jin and Jae! Really good!' Ga Eul clapped. Yi Jung laughed.

'Ae is a good end syllable for a girl, it means treasure and love.' Woo Bin finally spoke.

'How do you know that? You've not even got the book.' Jun Pyo asked.

'It was in my grandma's name, may she rest in peace.' Woo Bin said.

'I really, really like that one.' Jan Di smiled.

'Woo Bin, naming expert, yo!' He said, smiling. When he felt bad about Jae Kyung nothing made him feel better than his friends, and specifically his little sisters, as long as they didn't bring up Jae Kyung. Jan Di looked at the book.

'Soo is a nice syllable too.' Ji Hoo added.

'Ok is also a good end syllables.' Jan Di said.

'I like those for girls too. For boys I like Yong.' Jun Pyo.

'I don't like Yong. That was my nemesis in Primary school.' Jan Di said.

'I remember him.' Ga Eul said pulling a face. 'Although now I think he fancied you more than he hated you.'

'Definitely not Yong then!' Jun Pyo shouted. Jan Di took the book from his hands.

'I like Hwa. It means honest. Every one should be a bit more honest' She said.

'That's a nice one.' Woo Bin said.

'It is.' Jun Pyo nodded. Yi Jung looked over Ga Eul to the book Jan Di was holding.

'How about Sun as well. And Ho's nice too.' Yi Jung contributed.

'I like both of those.' Jun Pyo said. 'Wait then that's it. Six names.' He said happily.

'Girls choice 1.) Jin Ae, 2.) Jin Ok, 3.) Jin Soo. Boys choices 1.) Jae Sun, 2.) Jae Hwa, 3.) Jae Ho.' Jan Di smiled as she listed each one.

'Woah. Those are all really good names.' Woo Bin said grinning.

'Goo Jin Ae, Goo Jin Ok, Goo Jin Soo, Goo Jae Sun, Goo Jae Hwa, Goo Jae Ho.' Jun Pyo said. He looked very happy.

'Jun Pyo, could you even look more smug?'


	21. Family smiles

On one sunny morning in late April, Yi Jung woke up to find Ga Eul not beside him in their large bed. They had long since given up on the idea of two beds, although no one else knew this. He looked around, and climbed out of bed, shoving a shirt on in the process. He walked down stairs, where the sound of sizzling was coming from the kitchen. He walked in to the kitchen, so find Ga Eul standing at the stove, making pancakes. She was still in her pink pyjamas and looked very cute.

'Jaygia, you're making breakfast again? You haven't been up all night, right?' He asked in a concerned tone.

'No, I slept well. I finished my organisation at about elven last night, so I'm very happy.' She said. She hadn't turned around, but her tone told him she was smiling. He walked up behind her and put his arms around his waist. She smiled.

'We're getting married in two days.' She said. Yi Jung chuckled.

'I am aware, I may even turn up.' He joked.

'Don't say that, I'm nervous.' She said.

'I'll be there hours early, okay? How about you? Do you plan to turn up. Don't do a Jan Di on me and run away before the wedding.' He chuckled.

'She didn't run away, she went to clear her mind. But I'm going to stay at the hotel the night before, and I promise I wont leave.' She laughed. She flipped the pancake. Then she sighed. 'I wish Jae Kyung was coming, but she said she just couldn't.'

'That's weird for her. Do you think something is going on?' Yi Jung asked. He frowned a little as his Fiancée was unhappy.

'She said the thing with her fiancée isn't working out so she's going on a trip to find herself...I wasn't meant to tell you that. She said to keep it a secret.' Ga Eul said quickly.

'Why is it a secret?' Yi Jung asked.

'Because it could get back to her parents who want to know where is is. Only me and Jan Di are meant to know.'

'I wont tell anyone.' Yi Jung said simply. 'Are you ready to meet my family later?'

'I wish I could of met them sooner, but I think I'm ready.' Ga Eul said. She turned the pan off and turned around to face Yi Jung. 'Do they want to meet me? I'm not from a good family or anything.' She said bluntly.

'You've met my father, he's slightly better no a-days and he's heavily embarrassed about what happened before. You kinda know my brother and his wife Eun Jae, they both like you, and your good with kids so their little boy will like you-'

'What's his name again?' Ga Eul asked.

'Dae Yong. And then there's only my grandfather, and he's just happy I'm getting married.' Yi Jung said. Ga Eul nodded she looked as if she was in deep thought. She passed him a plate of pancakes, before taking her own and sitting down.

'Jaygia, don't worry. If you want to leave at any point just tap your nose three times, okay?' He said.

Ga Eul laughed and nodded.

A few hours later, and they where on the way to his Grandfather's house. Ga Eul was dressed nicely in a light blue dress, and Yi Jung wore a causal suit. They stopped suddenly as they reached house. Outside the house a little boy who was about three or four was running around. He looked at Yi Jung and Ga Eul as they got out the car.

'Umma! There's a strange people here!' The little boy yelled. Ga Eul started laughing uncontrollably, her nerves escaped with the laughter. The boy's mother walked out of the house she smiled.

'Yi Jung-ah, Ga Eul-ah.' She smiled. She then turned to her son. 'Dae Yong, that's your aunt and uncle, they're not strange. Aunt Ga Eul is a school teacher, so I'm sure she knows lots of fun games to play, why don't you ask her if she knows any.' She said. The little boy ran over to Ga Eul cautiously. His father appeared out of the door.

'Yi Jung-ah.' He said. He moved forward to hug his brother. They both patted each other on the back.

'I see Ga Eul and Dae Yong are getting acquainted.' He laughed. Ga Eul smiled and waved at him. The little boy walked closer to him. She crouched down so she was at his hight.

'Hi.' She smiled.

'Are you my new Aunt?' He asked.

'Yes, sweetie.' She smiled. 'I'm Ga Eul.'

'You're very pretty.' He said. She laughed.

'You're very charming, does that run in this family?' She asked.

'Daddy said it does.' The boy responded. Ga Eul laughed again.

'Rascal, don't run off with my wife, okay?' Yi Jung called over to the little boy. The little boy nodded seriously.

'Do you know any games?' Dae Yong asked. Ga Eul nodded.

'I know lots, but I think I should go meet your granddad and your great granddad first.' She smiled. The little boy nodded.

'I'll go and find my toys.' He ran off. Ga Eul smiled, she stood back up and returned to Yi Jung's side.

'Lets go inside.' He said. Ga Eul nodded. Her brief meeting with the little boy had made her feel much better. The inside of the house was very grand, and it had interesting objects on every surface, like a mini museum. She was walked in a living room where Yi Jung's father was sat with his grandfather. Yi Jung's grandfather looked a lot like Yi Jung, but a very old version. He was ancient.

'Is this her?' He asked Yi Jung loudly. He seemed rude, but Ga Eul could see hearing aids in his ears.

'Yes, grandfather.' Yi Jung said. Ga Eul smiled nervously and bowed.

'You're a school teacher?' He asked.

'Yes, sir.' Ga Eul replied.

'And your father works at a small company?'

'That's right.' She said.

'Your best friend is married to the heir of Shinhwa?'

'Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant.' She said. Yi Jung's grandfather chuckled.

'I like you, sit down.' He told her. Ga Eul's eyes widened in shock. 'Don't look so surprised. I've heard lots about you, I decided that before you arrived.' He said.

'You did?' Ga Eul asked.

'If any one can stop him bring dishonour to the family with all those girls, I'm impressed. And you haven't taken any of our money, you're honest, loyal, I like those qualities.' He said. Ga Eul smiled.

'I bless this marriage too.' Yi Jung's father said. Ga Eul looked shocked it had been so easy. Dae Yong ran back in to the room with two toy robots. He stopped in front of Ga Eul and pulled her skirt.

'Can we play robots?' He asked bashfully. Ga Eul smiled at the small child.

'Of course we can, where should we go?' She asked.

'They back garden is a good place to play robots.' Yi Jung's grandfather said smiling. Ga Eul nodded and walked out with Dae Yong, glancing at Yi Jung once before she followed the child outside.

'You look really happy.' Yi Jung's brother commented.

'I am happy.' Yi Jung said. He peered out the window that showed the garden. Ga Eul and his nephew where running around, each holding a toy robot. His heart swelled.


	22. Wedding Bells

'Woah, little sis, you're getting big!' Woo Bin said walking in to the hotel Shinhwa owned in Seoul. It was the night before Yi Jung and Ga Eul's wedding. Jan Di was five months pregnant, and as it was triplets, she was really showing.

'Thanks, Oppa.' Jan Di rolled her eyes. Jun Pyo chuckled. 'You're bringing a girl to the wedding aren't you? The one you just started dating?' Jan Di asked. Woo Bin shook his head.

'No, it's too soon.' Woo Bin said. For two weeks he had been dating a called Mi Ah. She liked him a lot, and he pretended she was Jae Kyung, but how ever much he pretended, she just wasn't. Her personality was weak, she was money grabbing and stupid.

'Remember you need to stay at my house next week to watch Jan Di.' Jun Pyo said. He was very reluctantly going away for business next week. He couldn't avoid it, and wanted to do it way before Jan Di was going to have the babies.

'Of course, bro. I can take care of my sis.' Woo Bin said. Yi Jung walked in to the lobby.

'Where's Ga Eul?' Jan Di asked.

'Jae Kyung's been calling her and telling her about western wedding traditions. Apparently it's bad luck to see each other now, she's been hiding in her room for an hour.' He said. Jan Di laughed.

'I'll go and join her.' She said. She started walking towards the lift. Her body guard and her doctor where following her.

'Make sure she doesn't trip!' Jun Pyo shouted after them. His friends chuckled at his over protectiveness. 'That woman drives me crazy.' Jun Pyo said after his wife got in the elevator.

'Should we go to the bar for Yi Jung's last drink as a single man?' Ji Hoo suggested. They all nodded; and off they went.

The next morning, and Ga Eul found herself making large amounts of coffee. She hadn't slept a wink the night before. Out of her bridesmaids Jan Di had been sleeping heavily (not that Ga Eul blamed her, she was sleeping for four. Jun Hee was also sleeping peacefully like a fallen angel, while her sister Ga Eun had sneaked out at some point, most likely to see her boyfriend; Kang San.

Her phone rang, and she picked it up quickly as she saw the caller was Yi Jung.

'Jaygia, did you sleep well?' He asked down the phone. The sound of his voice calmed her massively.

'I was awake all night, but I'm feeling okay. How about you?' She said honestly. He sighed.

'Take a nap before the wedding, sweetie. I'm fine, of course I'm fine. I'm marrying you.' He said coolly. Ga Eul smiled in to thin air.

'Okay, I will. I love you, I'll see you later, I'll be the one in white.' She laughed, hanging up. She placed down her coffee pot and walked over to her bed. She lay down, and surprisingly fell quickly asleep.

She must of slept for a long time, because when she woke up it was less than thirty minutes before the ceremony, she suddenly started panicking. She burst out of her room. Jun Hee and Jan Di had had their make-up done, and Ga Eun was having hers in process.

'Why didn't you wake me earlier?' She asked emotionally.

'Yi Jung-Oppa called us and told us to let you sleep. He said he likes you best with out much make up so we shouldn't worry unless they didn't have time to lace up your dress.' Jan Di said. She looked very pretty in a lilac bridesmaid dress. The style Ga Eul had picked for them was tight at the top, and then puffing out to knee length. This way Jan Di could wear it comfortably with her baby bump. Ga Eul smiled, and took a deep breath in. She suddenly felt very lucky indeed. Her sister's make up was finished quickly, and then Ga Eul was sat in the make up chair.

'Ga Eun, where did you go last night?' She asked her sister.

'We've had words already, don't worry.' Jan Di said.

'Just relax before your wedding.' Jun Hee added. Ga Eul controlled her breathing. She nodded.

The make up artists quickly got to work on her. They put a light layer of power on her face, with light blusher, pale red lip stick and a tiny hint of eye liner. They then did her hair in loose curls, and pulled back the bits around her face to secure them behind her head. A veil was then slipped in to her hair. Next she was laced in to the dress. The dress its self was an elegant fishtail shape that clung to her, and then flared out at her feet. It had a sweetheart neckline, and short sleeves, it suited her perfectly.

'Ga Eul-ah, you look really beautiful.' Jan Di told her friend. Ga Eul blushed softly. There was a knock on the door, and in walked Ga Eul's father. He had tears in his eyes.

'Daughter, you look so precious and lovely.' He said. He held both of her hands, and then hugged her.

Then another knock came at the door, and Kang San stuck his head in. 'Noona, it's time.' He said. Ga Eul nodded, she took her father's arm. First the bridesmaids walked out of the room, then the bride and her father followed. They all got in to the lift, and took it down to the ground floor. Dae Yong met them there. He was the ring bearer. From inside the wedding hall the music started. Dae Yong walked first with his little legs. Then Ga Eun, then Jun Hee, next the slow moving pregant Jan Di. Then, it was time. Ga Eul set off down the aisle with her dad. As soon as she turned the corner she made eye contact with her smiling soon-to-be-husband. Yi Jung's heart felt like it was going to explode, and it got worse with every step Ga Eul took.

Her smile was radiant, and seemed to spread the happiness through every edge of the room. Finally they met at the top of the aisle. Ga Eul's hands where passed from her father's to Yi Jung's with the words 'Look after my baby.'

'Chu Ga Eul, do you take So Yi Jung to be your lawful loved husband?'

'I do.' She said, looking deep in to Yi Jung's happy eyes.

'And So Yi Jung, do you take Chu Ga Eul to be your lawful wedded wife?'

'I do.' He said smiling.

'Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.'

Ga Eul leapt slightly towards Yi Jung, who laughed and pressed his lips to hers. Their hands went to each other's cheeks as they sealed their marriage. Cheers where loudly heard through out the room, and soon the couple had to break apart as a rain of confetti and flower petals rained down on them. It was a truly perfect moment, that would be remembered for a life time.


	23. Scream

A few days after the blissful wedding of Ga Eul and Yi Jung, Jan Di and Woo Bin found themselves very board, and in the Goo Mansion.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul where in Paris for their honeymoon, and they would be for the next two weeks. Ji Hoo was in London looking for doctors for his clinics and Jun Pyo was in America on business.

This only left Jan Di with Woo Bin who had been told to watch her. With nothing much else to do they had found themselves playing on Jun Pyo's racing car game together. They where neck and neck before Jan Di suddenly screamed. Woo Bin dropped his controlled and looked to her quickly. The doctor that Jun Pyo had hired ran over to her too. They quickly listened to Jan Di's heartbeat, and then they looked at the floor, which was wet.

'She's gone in to labour... it's too early, she's only at five months. We need to get her to the hospital!' The doctor shouted, they quickly pulled their phone out and dialled an ambulance. Woo Bin fell to his knees next to Jan Di who was half sat up against the wall.

'Oppa..' She moaned.

'What is it?' Woo Bin asked urgently.

'Phone Jun Pyo...I'm scared.' She said and then her eyes closed. The doctor jumped a little and then checked her pulse again.

'Maid! Bring me some sugar water.' The doctor shouted loudly. Woo Bin got up and pulled out his phone his fingers where shaking as her pressed the numbers on his phone. He dialled Jun Pyo's number. It seemed like forever before his friend picked up his phone.

'Yah, I was in a meeting, this better be urgent.' Jun Pyo said in an annoyed tone.

'Jan Di's gone in to labour!' Woo Bin practically shouted down the phone. He heard the phone on the other side of the line being dropped. It was then picked up again. The sound of running came through the phone.

'Tell her to be brave, I'm coming, wait for me.' Jun Pyo said down the phone, and then the line went dead. Woo Bin turned around and the doctor was pouring the sugar water down Jan Di's throat. Jan Di's eyes scared eyes fluttered open. Her heart was beating like crazy. The ambulance men burst in and strapped her to a stretcher. She was suddenly wheeled in to the ambulance, and it drove off quickly. She lay very still. She was terrified, but she tried to control her breathing to keep herself calm. She wanted her idiot, but he was a eleven hour plane ride away. She felt a hand stroking her hair in a brotherly way. It was Woo Bin, her protector would always have her back. They arrived at the hospital in what felt like no time at all. Doctors swarmed her like bees to honey. Her heart raced.

'Miss we're giving you medicine to try and stop you giving birth now. At the least it will slow it.' One of the doctors told her. She nodded and squirmed as another wave of pain rushed through her.

Meanwhile, in Paris Ga Eul and Yi Jung had been having the time of their lives. Long nights with much...excise meant long mornings in bed in their luxurious hotel. Because of their long morning, they had missed breakfast, but they where more than making up for it by having lunch at the Effile tower.

'Jaygia, we could of gone some where fancier.' Yi Jung told her.

'What's fancier than the Effile Tower?' She exclaimed. Yi Jung chuckled.

'My darling Country Bumpkin.' He leaned forwards, they kissed briefly over the table, but where interrupted by Ga Eul's phone ringing. She pulled back and blushed.

'I thought we agreed no phones?' Yi Jung asked raising one eyebrow.

'No one's going to call me unless it's an emergency. Look it's Woo Bin-Oppa.' She pointed to the screen. Yi Jung took the phone out her hand.

'It's probably something like he can't use the washing machine.' He laughed, answering the phone for Ga Eul who continued eating happily. 'Calm down. What's happing? We'll be back as soon as possible.' He said quickly. Ga Eul looked up and looked worried.

'What's happening?' She asked anxiously.

'Jan Di went in to labour, but they've stopped it for now, they think. But I think we should go back. We'll come back to Paris if she's okay.' Yi Jung said. Ga Eul nodded, she had already stood up and was walking out.

'Who's with her?' She asked worriedly.

'Just Woo Bin. Jun Pyo's trying to get back, and so is Ji Hoo.'

Hours and hours passed as Jan Di and Woo Bin waited in hospital. She tried to be calm, the pain was lessening. Endless card games where played, and Woo Bin talked to fill the horrible hospital sounds.

Eight hours after it started, and Jan Di screamed again. Nurses and doctors came rushing in.

'We need to take her in for an emergency c-section.' They said. Jan Di suddenly felt very small in a very big world. Like Alice in Wonderland, washed away in her own tears. Then suddenly Jun Pyo appeared. She blinked, thinking it was an illusion, but then he stepped forwards and hugged her tightly.

'It's okay, you're strong.' He told her. She buried her face in his shoulder. Tears that she could no longer hide trickled out.

'How did you get back so quick?' She asked. That was all she could say right now. She wasn't in the mood for serious topics.

'I'm the great Goo Jun Pyo, that's how.' He laughed, blinking away scared tears. 'I took a military jet.' He elaborated. 'I love you, Geum Jan Di.' He said, and then it all went black, as her anaesthetic kicked in. She was wheeled out of the room, and Jun Pyo and Woo Bin went running after her, then, they where stopped outside the surgery door.

'The father can come in. But only the father.' They said. Jun Pyo stepped forwards quickly.

'Be strong.' Woo Bin told him. Jun Pyo nodded and went straight in to the room. He was made to wash his hands until they went numb, and put on scrubs over his clothes, but he didn't care. He just wanted to stand next to Jan Di. He only looked at her pretty passed out face as they sliced her open. Then, a nurse spoke the words. 'Sir. You should look, your children are about to be brought in to the world.'

He turned his head, feeling his heart stop. He went numb all over. From behind the cloth covering Jan Di, immerged a baby. A very small baby. It wailed, breaking the stone that had frozen Jun Pyo.

'First one's a boy!' The doctor called rushing it over to the side. Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di's cold hand tightly. He remembered back to their conversation about names._** First boy. Goo Jae Sun.**_ He thought. _**My son. My precious boy. **_Then, it happened again. Another small baby emerged.

'Another boy!' Another doctor rushed it to the side.

Jun Pyo felt like his heart was going to burst._** Second boy. Goo Jae Hwa. Mine. My second precious boy. Jan Di's, mine. Ours.**_

'This one's got the cord around her neck! Be careful.' He heard some one say. Now it felt like his heart was going to shatter. His third precious baby, was not okay. Then,suddenly, they pulled it out. Another baby. This one was much smaller than the other two, much smaller. It wasn't wailing either, it's lips where blue.

'It's a girl, it needs oxygen now!' This was shouted. The baby girl was placed straight in to a ventilator. A machine. _**First baby girl. Goo Jin Ae. Sick baby. Darling daughter. His only daughter. She was not well.**_ It wouldn't sink in to his mind. A few surgeons stayed to sew back up his wife. He craned his head to try and see what was happening with his precious babies. But he couldn't see them, there where too many people in the way, and he couldn't let go of Jan Di's hand. Then, the babies where suddenly all taken out of the room, with the mob of doctors.

'Where are they taking them?' Jun Pyo demanded.

'To the baby ward to put them in ventilators. They're very premature, Sir. You can follow, your wife is perfectly stable. She's very strong.'

Jun Pyo looked down at his wife. He kissed her forhead. 'I'm going to look after our babies. I'll be back.' He whispered to her. He then ran out of the room, and followed the trail of doctors. Woo Bin spotted him and ran with him.

'What's happening?' Woo Bin asked. Jun Pyo didn't reply. Then he stopped suddenly outside a room. A private room had been set up for the triplets. Inside each small child lay in a ventilator. The first two babies had a doctor each looking at them, but the last had four. Jun Pyo froze in the door way. Woo Bin looked over his shoulder. He gasped slightly with out being able to stop himself.

'Are the babies in there? Your kids?' Woo Bin asked. Jun Pyo nodded slowly. Woo Bin looked behind them. 'We're in the way we have to go in.' He said. His friend didn't move, so Woo Bin pushed him slightly in to the room. They stood out of the way in the corner, watching the babies carefully. A nurse walked up to Jun Pyo.

'Sir, you may go and see the boys now. They're some of the healthiest premature babies we've ever seen. But you'll need to carefully wash your hands first.' She said. Jun Pyo smiled slightly in a proud manner, of course they where strong, they where his boys. Geum Jan Di's children too. But then his smile disappeared as he heard no mention of the last child. The precious baby girl.

'How about the third?' He demanded. The nurse looked at her feet, and then back over to where the doctors where standing around the last ventilator.

'The girl is much smaller, and she wasn't able to breath until we resuscitated her. We're trying to stabilise her now. But sir, you've got two other babies who need interaction.' She said. Jun Pyo wanted to kick something, but he didn't want to risk the babies. He wanted to cry, but he had to be strong. He nodded, stepping over to the sink. He washed his hand with the up most care, and then he walked over to the incubator. The baby was tiny and reddish. But it had a lot of hair for a new born. A small oxygen pipe went in to it's nose, and it had a heart monitor attached to it. It wriggled, and kicked its legs. Jun Pyo carefully stuck his hand through the side of the incubator. He very carefully stroked the baby's soft hair.

'Woah. It's got your hair.' Woo Bin said looking in through the side. Jun Pyo grinned.

'I know, handsome devil, right?' He sniffed away the tears that had been welling up in his eyes.

'Is Jan Di okay?' Woo Bin asked extremely nervously.

'It's Geum Jan Di. Of course she's fine. She's recovering from surgery now, I'll go see her when she wakes up.' Jun Pyo replied. Woo Bin let out a sigh of relief.

'What's this baby called?' Woo Bin asked, remembering back to the naming conversation they had had a few months back.

'Goo Jae Sun.' Jun Pyo smiled slightly, and pulled out each syllable.

'Woah. I did not really think about the babies when we where talking that day... I know that seems weird but...' Woo Bin trailed off. He smiled at his nephew, and then turned around to the next incubator. 'It's like I'm seeing double.' He chuckled. Jun Pyo stroked the baby's hair once more before pulling out his hand and walking out to the next incubator.

'No, this baby's slightly different. It's not got as much hair.' Jun Pyo said. Woo Bin chuckled.

'You'd have to be looking real carefully to see the difference.' Woo Bin laughed.

'Yah, look well at my amazing children.' Jun Pyo pushed him lightly. Woo Bin rolled his eyes.

'It that one's Jae Sun this is...Jae...?'

'Hwa. This one's Jae Hwa.' Jun Pyo said. He repeated what he had done with the last baby, sticking his hand through the glass and stroking the baby's soft hair. Woo Bin turned around to the last ventilator. There where still doctors around it. He wanted to ask, but didn't want to ask his friend. But Jun Pyo saw him looking, and took his hands out of the second ventilator to go stand in front of the third. Suddenly the doctors dispersed.

'What's happening?' Jun Pyo asked quickly.

'We think she's stable, but we need to get a heart scan. We're going to organise one. We'll be back in about fifteen minutes.'

Jun Pyo lost his balance, but his friend grabbed him and steadied him. 'Listen, do what ever it takes to make my child well.' He said. The doctor nodded quickly and then almost ran out, leaving Jun Pyo and Woo Bin in a room of beeping machines and three babies. Jun Pyo slowly and shakily walked to the last ventilator. The baby inside was so small. She had so a many tubes going in and out of her. But her eyes where wide open. Boldly staring in to the big world.

'Woah, she's really pretty.' Woo Bin said staring in. See these babies it was the first time in months he wasn't thinking of Jae Kyung at all.

'I know.' Jun Pyo said proudly. He was nervous to touch the baby. He didn't want to displace anything. But he carefully put in his hand anyway, and stroked her head.

'Goo Jin Ae?' Woo Bin asked. Jun Pyo nodded.

'Goo Jae Sun, Goo Jae Hwa, Goo Jin Ae.' Jun Pyo said. Woo Bin smiled at his friend.

A nurse walked in.

'Sir, your wife is waking up.' She said.

'Okay... wait. This is their uncle so you can't make him leave this room.' Jun Pyo pointed to Woo Bin who looked slightly shocked. The nurse nodded. She pulled out a pen.

'His name?' She asked.

'Song Woo Bin.' Jun Pyo turned around quickly to his friend. There was a desperate look in his eyes.

'Look after them... I'm trusting you. I'll be back.' He said quickly running back. Woo Bin looked at the babies wide eyed as the nurse left the room too.

'Well I guess it's you and me, Goo Triplets. Let me tell you some stories about your mummy and daddy.'

Jun Pyo ran in to Jan Di's room that was down the corridor from the babies' room. She was just waking up. He ran over to her bed just as her eyes fluttered open.

'The babies?' She asked. Jun Pyo chuckled.

'Two boys and a girl. Jae Sun, Jae Hwa, Jin Ae. The boys are really strong. The doctors are working on the girl, but she's really pretty.' He said. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but he knew it would be worse if she didn't know. Jan Di tried to sit up in bed. But, she couldn't because of her surgery. Jun Pyo stopped her too.

'Where are they?' She asked.

'Down the corridor, Woo Bin's with them.' Jun Pyo said.

'I want to see them.' Jan Di said. Jun Pyo chuckled.

'You'll see them soon.'

'What's wrong with Jin Ae? What's wrong with my daughter?' She asked. Her face was over run with emotions.

'The cord was wrapped around her neck so she couldn't breathe, but they fixed that problem, but... they need to give her a heart scan.' Jun Pyo took a deep breath in. Jan Di took a deep breath in. They pressed their foreheads together, both of them felt so lost.

'Go and look after our children.' Jan Di said. Jun Pyo opened his eyes.

'What about you?'

'Just go.' She ordered.

'I love you a lot.' He said before racing out. He ran straight in to Woo Bin.

'They've taken her for a heart scan.' He said quickly. Jun Pyo nodded.

'You go back and watch the other babies.' Jun Pyo ordered. Woo Bin nodded and went running back. Jun Pyo went running after the doctors who where wheeling away his daughter. He was allowed in the scanning room when they got there as long as he put on a lead apron. He put one on and waited. The doctors behind the glass in a side room suddenly jumped up and ran in.

'We need to take her to surgery now.' They said. Jun Pyo's eyes widened. Every paused, and then it started again much too fast. Jin Ae was wheeled out of the room, and Jun Pyo went running after her.

'Oppa!' Some one shouted as they went through the corridors. He almost didn't hear. But then her turned around. Ga Eul, Yi Jung, Ji Hoo, they where all here.

'What's happening?'Ji Hoo asked.

'Ga Eul, Yi Jung just go to Jan Di's room, she's alone... ask your way, she'll explain... Ji Hoo come with me.' He said quickly, then he started running again. Ji Hoo ran with him. He looked very worried.

'What's happening?' He asked. They where told to stop outside the surgery room. They where allowed half in in the form they had to stand behind a glass window, but they could still watch. Jun Pyo quickly told Ji Hoo every thing that was happening.

'So stay and see if they're doing every thing they can. You're a doctor.' He said to his friend. Ji Hoo nodded. He looked closely though the window.

They waited. They stood and waited. It seemed like it was taking forever. Then a beeping started.

'What's happening?' Jun Pyo demanded. Ji Hoo's eyes where wide.

'Her heart stopped.' He said. Jun Pyo stepped forwards. He grasped at the glass. He didn't know what to do, as his daughter died. For a long minute, where every second felt like an hour, her heart was gone. Then, just as they where about to pull the blanket over her head, and announce her as dead, the machine fired up again. Jun Pyo was sat on the floor, unable to watch.

'Jun Pyo!' Ji Hoo said. 'Her heart's beating!' He shouted. Jun Pyo stumbled to his feet and watched as they sewed the baby back up. They wrapped her in a bandage, and then a doctor walked in to the glass room. The doctor was smiling.

'Surgery went well. A lot better than we expected. We think she's going to be okay.'


	24. Fulfilled wishes

'Surgery went well. A lot better than we expected. We think she's going to be okay.' The doctor said. Jun Pyo's face split in to a smile. He turned around to Ji Hoo who was smiling as well.

'Can I go in to see her?' Jun Pyo asked. The doctor looked over her shoulder.

'She needs to stay in here until she wakes up from the anaesthetic, but yes you can.' She looked past Jun Pyo at Ji Hoo.

'It's family only.' She said. Jun Pyo looked at his friend quickly. Ji Hoo was about to say he would wait out side, but Jun Pyo interrupted.

'It's her uncle.' He said quickly, stepping around the doctor was was his hand for what felt like the billionth time today. Ji Hoo followed and washed his hands too. They they where allowed in. Jun Pyo quickly walked across the room with his long legs. She little baby lay on the table, she was strapped in to so many machines. But all her father saw the prettiest little baby girl in the world. He walked towards her, and touched a small hand. Running one finger around the back of it. Then, the little girl grabbed on to the big finger with her tiny little hand. Jun Pyo completely froze. He smiled idiotically. Ji Hoo smiled upon the scene. There was not a hint of jealousy in his eyes, he was just happy for his friends.

'Did you pick out of the three names?' Ji Hoo asked. Jun Pyo didn't look away from his baby.

'Yeah, of course. Goo Jin Ae. The two boys are Jae Sun and Jae Hwa.' Jun Pyo said. He smiled down at the baby that had just woken up. The doctors came back and looked at all the machines.

'Sir, we're going to take her back to the other babies and keep an eye on here there.' They said. Jun Pyo nodded and reluctantly stepped back so they could take her upstairs. The guys followed the trolley calmly back up to the room. A massive weight had been taken off their shoulders, although the next few days would be tense. As the trolley got in to the room they could hear Woo Bin's voice carry out of the room.

'And then, your mummy and daddy had a massive fight, and your daddy decided to accuse mummy of being bad so your uncles where really awesome and decided to prove your mummy innocent-' He said saying. He stopped as Jin Ae was wheeled in and placed back in to the ventilator.

'Is she okay?' He asked one of the doctors before Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo walked back in.

'She's recovering well.' One of them answered. Woo Bin let out a big sigh of relief.

'Yo, my friends.' He said as Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo walked in.

'Yah! What are you telling my kids?' Jun Pyo demanded. Woo Bin laughed, and Ji Hoo did too.

'Just a few stories.' Woo Bin smirked. Jun Pyo laughed.

'I'm going to see Jan Di quickly, I'll be back.' He told Woo Bin. Ji Hoo followed Jun Pyo out. When they got back in to Jan Di's room she was sat up more than she had been earlier. Yi Jung and Ga Eul where sat next to her, and Ga Eul was fussing over her friend protectively.

'Is she okay?' Jan Di asked as soon as Jun Pyo walked in. Jun Pyo suddenly smiled again and nodded. Jan Di let out a sigh of relief.

'She's doing really well.'

'That's so great!' Ga Eul exclaimed. There was a massive smile on her face. Yi Jung patted Jun Pyo on the back in congratulations.

'I'm going to make them move Jan Di's bed.' Jun Pyo said, leaving again. He had done a whole lot of travelling today, and he was starting to feel tired. He walked out to the desk and demanded her bed be moved to the babies' room. He didn't move until they agreed, which wasn't too long once he pulled out his credit card. As soon as Jan Di was moved in to the room tears started welling up in her eyes. The incubators where all placed around her bed. She touched each one of them carefully, and stroked every baby's head. Jun Pyo sat down on the end of her bed carefully. It seemed like the five of them where in their own little world. Their friends stood at the edge of the room. Ga Eul was crying. Yi Jung's arm was around her waist. They where all beaming at the pretty sight in front of them.

'Hey, the first babies in the F4.' Woo Bin said.

'And three at once.'

'Some times really good things happen.' Ga Eul said crying heavily.


	25. Acceptance

**People, I am uploading tomorrows chapter today because I have an exam tomorrow and wont be able to upload. So please don't expect another chapter until Wednesday. I LOVE YOU READERS.**

Ga Eul smiled as the last of her little class ran to their parents. School had finished for the day, and seeing the kids run up to their parents ready to tell them every thing that happened that day was always sweet. She counted each of the class as they left, so she could be sure that none of them where missing. Then, at the gates she saw some one who was not a parent, nor a student at her school. She smiled, and dashed back inside for her bag and coat. She then ran back out side. Yi Jung chuckled at her from where he was waiting at the gate.

'Why are you here?' She asked happily.

'Can't a man pick up his wife from work?' He laughed. Ga Eul smiled.

'Are we going to the hospital?' She asked him.

'I said we'll go after dinner, but until then, Miss Chu Ga Eul we are going to drive home quickly, and then you are going to learn how to drive.' Yi Jung said smiling. Ga Eul's mouth dropped open.

'Now?' She asked. Yi Jung nodded. He grabbed her hand and pushed her in to the car, before getting in the driver's seat himself. He drove them home quickly. Ga Eul was biting her lip the entire time, and fidgeting in her seat. When they got back to the house, Ga Eul saw that Yi Jung had

moved all of the flower pots out of their wide drive way and front garden.

'Where's everything gone?' She asked looking around.

'Do you think I want you to run over anything?' Yi Jung said. He drove the car in to their garage rather than leave it on the drive way. He then waited until Ga Eul was out of the car, and then he drove the old car out of the garage and drove it out in to the drive way.

'Get in the driver's seat.' Yi Jung urged her. She bit her lip. Slowly she walked around to the door, and pulled it open, sitting in the driver's seat. She strapped herself in, but she had a feeling that wasn't going to be good enough.

'Turn the engine on first.' He told her so she did. 'Now put it in to gear.' He told her. She looked nervously down at the clutch. She move it to one of them, and they started going backwards.

'You've put it in reverse. Break and then switch it.' Yi Jung said. He was strangely calm. Ga Eul crinkled up her nose in concentration. She pressed down her foot on the first lever it pressed. Suddenly she lurched backwards. The car slammed in to the brick wall that ran around their house. Yi Jung quickly pulled the key out the engine.

'Are you okay?' He shouted panicking to Ga Eul. Her cheeks where bright red and she was sinking in to her chair.

'I'm fine... sorry about the car.' She mumbled. Yi Jung let out a sigh of relief. He scoffed.

'Do you really think I'd care about the car?' He said. Ga Eul just kept looking embarrassed. 'Come on. I'll make dinner.' He laughed climbing out of the car.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Jan Di was fit and well again. Although she was good, and the two boys where very well. The little girl was still very ill. She hadn't been recovering well after the surgery.

To make things worse, some how the story had leaked to the press too. Reporters where trying none stop to get in to the hospital.

Jun Pyo was refusing to go in to work, Jun Hee was picking up the slack the best she could. Ji Hoo on the other hand was back at work quickly. He decided that if something like that happened to Jan Di, who had money now, if something like that happened to some one else, they would need the free clinics, so he was back travelling the globe in search of good doctors.

Yi Jung's exhibition was coming up but he was trying to turn up at the hospital when possible to see his friends, nephews and niece. Ga Eul was also heading over to the hospital every day after work with fresh clothes for Jan Di who hadn't left the hospital since the birth of the children, although neither had her husband.

Woo Bin, was also constantly at the hospital. He was doing his business work quickly in a few hours of the day, and was at the hospital a lot. He had never been massive on children, but he was finding himself quickly attached to the Goo triplets. His help was appreciated, and he was being careful not to her in the way of the family. He would watch the babies while their parents went to wash and eat, which was a big weight off their minds. Today when he walked in to the room, Jan Di was holding Jae Hwa, and Jun Pyo was holding Jae Sun. Both of the boys looked simmilar, but with a trained eye it was easy enough to tell. Also Jan Di had started dressing Jae Hwa in yellow, and Jae Sun in red so they could be told apart by nurses. Both of the boys where getting big, Jin Ae was still small. Her scar from her heart surgery was healing well, but her heart was not. Jun Pyo sat next to her incubator constantly, mumbling to her. It was heart breaking to see the bitter sweet love he gave to his daughter.

'Yo, yo, yo.' He said walking in to the room. Jan Di smiled at her friend.

'Oppa!' She smiled. 'I'm going to go have a shower now.' She announced. She passed Jae Hwa to Woo Bin. She kissed Jae Hwa's head, and then she kissed Jae Sun's and even Jun Pyo's forhead. She then kissed her hand and put it to Jin Ae's plastic surroundings. She then walked out, grabbing a wash bag and fresh clothes on her way.

With one hand holding the baby Woo Bin used the other to pull over a chair to sit next to Jun Pyo.

'Thanks for you help.' Jun Pyo said quietly. Thank yous where always hard for him.

'You don't have to thank family man.' Woo Bin said. He bounced Jae Hwa on his lap. 'How's little princess today?' He said nodding towards Jin Ae. Jun Pyo sighed.

'She's not getting worse, but she's not getting better either.' He said bitterly.

'She'll be fine, she's a fighter.' Woo Bin told his friend.

'People keep telling me that, but I'm loosing faith.' Jun Pyo said. This was the most honest thing he had said in weeks. Woo Bin didn't know what he could said. They just sat in silence.


	26. Small hopes

At the hospital, nothing had changed. Jae Hwa and Jae Sun where getting bigger and healthier, but Jin Ae showed no change. Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and the babies parents sat around room, trying to make the best of the situation. Then, the door swung open and a woman walked in.

She wore a skirt which didn't cover anything, and a top which also covered nothing. Her heels where sky high, and she was buried deep in piles of make up.

'Mi Ah' Woo Bin spoke as she walked in.

'That's your girlfriend?' Jun Pyo said loudly to Woo Bin.

'Ooooppa.' She dragged out the O sound. 'You haven't seen me in too long. Your always here with these rats.' She looked at the children in a disgusted manner.

'What did you say?' Woo Bin asked. His tone was angry. Jun Pyo passed Jae Hwa to Ji Hoo so he could stand up threateningly.

'Those are my children you where talking about.' He said growling. Mi Ah giggled.

'Sweeties, I didn't mean anything by it.' She put a hand on each of the men's chests. Jan Di got up out of bed. In leggings, pigtails and a big pink jumper with pink hearts on it she didn't look very scary, but her gaze was one that would make grown men shrivel.

'I think you should leave.' She said, pulling Mi Ah's hand off Jun Pyo.

'No. My boyfriend's here, so I see no reason why I should.' She said.

'Mi Ah, leave. We'll talk later.' Woo Bin said. Mi Ah glared, she stomped towards the door way and then stopped at last minute, turning around. She pouted and pulled puppy dog eyes.

'Not even a kiss goodbye?' She pouted.

'Sorry I'm holding a "rat"' Woo Bin quoted her earlier words, and pointed to Jae Sun in his arms.

'How about money for a cab home?' She fluttered her eye lashes.

'Go.' He told her. She pulled a face and stormed out. Woo Bin looked to his friends, none of whom where making eye contact. Then Jan Di turned to him.

'Oppa. I don't know what's going through your mind right now, or why you're dating her, but I'm trusting this is going to pass. And I'm forgiving your involvement in her comment because you've been so good for the past few weeks.' Jan Di said.

'What she said.' Jun Pyo snapped. He put his hands in to Jin Ae's ventilator to hold her hand again. Or rather so she could hold his finger. A sudden beeping came from Jin Ae's machine. Nurses ran straight in and looked at the machine. They pushed back Jun Pyo, and they ran straight out of the room with Jin Ae.

'Stay with them.' Jan Di and Jun Pyo told their friends holding their babies quickly. They went dashing after Jin Ae.

'What's happening now?' Jan Di asked desperately.

'We need to take her for a scan, another anomaly happened.' The nurse said. They got to the room. Jun Pyo and Jan Di waited outside tensely. They each other's hands in a death lock. Neither of them moved. The nurse emerged.

'We think during her last surgery a small puncture was made to the vena cava. We need to operate again quickly.' She said, and then she walked away. Jan Di took a deep breath in through her nose.

'Lets get through this.' She said. She squeezed Jun Pyo's hand tightly. He nodded. They calmly followed the trolley to the operating theatre. All they could do was breathe. Neither of them spoke a word. They just watched the surgeons cut up their baby.

It was a quick surgery. But it felt like it went on forever. Once it was over they all went back up to the room. It wasn't long before the baby came back around, and it was like magic. It had been mere hours since the surgery, and already, she wasn't as sluggish as before. She was kicking and wriggling like crazy, and being utterly fascinated by the plastic. Jun Pyo grinned down at her. Jan Di looked in from the other side and did the same. Finally, it all seemed like it was going to be fine. And not the kind of fine where you're just lying to yourself. It seemed really okay.


	27. Birthday suprises

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Jaygia, happy birthday to you.' Yi Jung sang, waking Ga Eul up. She opened her eyes to see him carrying a tray in to their bedroom. To the side of the bed she saw breakfast which he had already carried up. On the tray he carried there was a massive cake. It had candles on it for her age. She grinned.

'Oppa!' She smiled sitting up. Yi Jung sat on the side of the bed he put the tray on her lap.

'Make a wish.' He said. She thought for a second, and then blew out the candles. Yi Jung chuckled. He stuck out his hand and pushed her hair out of her face. 'Where do you want to go today? We can go to the theme park you've been wanting to go to.' He smiled. Her face dropped. Yi Jung frowned.

'What's wrong? We don't have to go to a theme park. We can go anywhere.'

'Oppa, lets go to the old porridge shop.' She said. Yi Jung looked surprised. His eyebrows raised.

'If that's what you want.' He replied. She smiled.

'It's where we first met.' She said. Yi Jung chuckled.

'Okay, lets go after breakfast.' Yi Jung smiled. Ga Eul nodded, and hungrily dug in.

After breakfast Ga Eul went to her wardrobe to find something to wear. She put on a dress which flared out slightly at the waist, and wore a red coat over it. Yi Jung drove. The dent in their wall was still there from when Ga Eul had crashed in to it. It was being fixed next week. The car however, was not. They where leaving it in the garage, as a reminder of the past. Yi Jung had brought Ga Eul a new car to learn to drive in. This time thought, it was a jeep, with extra safety measures. She was going to practice again soon. They pulled up outside the old porridge shop. It was still there, only busier than ever, and bigger than ever. It had been expanded to take up the space of the two shops on either side. They walked in, and were greeted by hordes of people. But the old boss pulled them through to the kitchen.

'Ga Eul-ah, Yi Jung-ssi.' He cried happily. He hugged Ga Eul tightly, and carefully hugged Yi Jung.

'Boss, can we sit in here and eat?' Ga Eul asked. Her old boss nodded. He quickly had two bowls of porridge to give him.

'I'll be back in a minute, don't leave.' He told them walking out of the kitchen. Ga Eul sat on the counter eating. Yi Jung chuckled at sat next to her.

'Happy birthday, Jaygia.' He said, pulling a box out of his pocket.

'Oh?' Ga Eul said with wide eyes. She opened the box. Inside it lay a beautiful necklace. It was small, and heart shaped. The inside of the heart was mother of pearl, and the outside was surrounded by very small pearls. The chain it hung on had a pearl, and then some chain, and then a pearl in a pattern.

'I designed it. It's made just for you, there's only one in the entire world.' He said charismatically. Ga Eul's mouth dropped open.

'Oppa, I really love it.' She said. Yi Jung smiled.

'I hoped you would.' He grinned. Ga Eul's heart beat faster.

'No, I love it so much you don't understand.' She said staring at the box.

'That's how I feel about you.' He said calmly. He took a spoonful of porridge and brought it to his lips.

'Oppa, can I tell you something about my family?' Ga Eul asked quietly. Yi Jung looked curious. He nodded as he ate. 'Well, in my family miscarriages are really really common.' She said. Yi Jung stopped eating.

'Jaygia. Have you miscarried?' He asked in worry. Ga Eul's cheeks turned pink she shook her head quickly.

'No. But I could do in the future.' She said.

'We've never talked about children before.' Yi Jung said. Ga Eul nodded.

'We haven't. But I want them... do you?' She asked. Yi Jung went quiet.

'I've really not spent a lot of time around children until recently. So I'm not a hundred percent sure. But I'm pretty sure I'd like them if you were their mother.' He said. 'And Ga Eul, if in the future you get pregnant, and you miscarry. Well that's fine as long as you're okay. We can adopt.' He squeezed her hand.

'How many children do you want?' She asked him.

'If I was to have any, I don't think I'd want many. I've fought with my brother a lot until recently, and there were only two of us.' He said thoughtfully. He put his bowl down, and reached over Ga Eul to put her necklace on her. She moved her hair out of the way.

'I think I'd only want one child.' She said with her back to her husband. 'I mean if I didn't miscarry, I wouldn't want to go through the worrying that I would again. Or if we adopted I wouldn't want to go through the process again. I spend all day with children, so I think I'd just want the one.' Ga Eul said. Yi Jung finished putting on her necklace for her. He grabbed his bowl again and continued eating.

'I think one seems good too. I wouldn't want to put you through anything. And for siblings they've got the triplets. If they're anything like their parents they would be interesting siblings to have. Maybe too interesting.' Yi Jung joked. Ga Eul laughed too. She took a spoonful of porridge.

'I'm glad we're on the same page.' She smiled.

'Me too.' Yi Jung smiled back. Ga Eul swallowed what she was eating.

'Because I'm five months pregnant. I wanted to make sure I was far along before you, or anyone knew. Encase I did miscarry.' She said calmly. Yi Jung started choking on his porridge. He coughed. Ga Eul jumped up and patted him on the back. A panicked look was on her face.

'Five months pregnant?' He spluttered. Ga Eul nodded. Her expression was nervous. She bit her lip.

'And you're telling me about this now?' He coughed. Ga Eul nodded.

'I didn't want to miscarry and for people to know.' She said.

'So if you did miscarry you were planning to go through that by yourself?' Yi Jung asked, trying to get his head around the whole thing.

'I was. I saw the pitying looks every one gave her, and I'd rather get through it on my own then people look at me that way.' Ga Eul stated bravely. Yi Jung took a deep breath in.

'You're so stupid. So stupid.' He said, hugging her tightly. 'I love you so much. I'm so happy I can't even say.' He laughed. 'But honestly you are the most idiotic girl on the entire planet.' He laughed. Ga Eul laughed too. He then held her back at arms length looking at her.

'Is that why you've been wearing that style of dress for the last few months?' He asked looking at the dress that flared out at the waist, hiding any baby bump. Ga Eul nodded. He rolled his eyes. His eyes then widened.

'That means the car crash was when you where pregnant!' He yelled. Ga Eul nodded.

'But I'm fine. And he's fine.' She said. Yi Jung took a step back. He blinked twice.

'He's?'

'It's a boy.' Ga Eul grinned. Yi Jung looked shock.

'I'm going to be a dad.' He said. Ga Eul nodded her head.

'Yes.'

'And that' he pointed to Ga Eul's stomach. 'Is going to be a boy. With a name, and a life, and...' He trailed off.

'That's right.' Ga Eul smiled

'I seem to remember you like the name Sang Min for a boy?' He said thinking back to Jan Di and Jun Pyo's naming conversation. Ga Eul's face light up.

'How did you remember?' She asked. Yi Jung chuckled.

'How could I not?' He laughed. Then he started laughing even more. 'But it's going to be interesting explaining to my grandfather why my five of two months is five months pregnant.'

Ga Eul turned both pale and red at the same time. Yi Jung just laughed even more.


	28. The over attached girlfriend

A month after Ga Eul had told every one about her pregnancy, and she was getting much bigger every day. She wasn't the only one. Jin Ae, was finally growing healthily. Slowly, one by one the cords attached to her where taken away. It was a tense afternoon as this happened.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di where extremely edgy. Their boys where being swapped around arms between Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Yi Jung and Ga Eul.

As the last cord was undone. Every one in the room went quiet. Even the baby boys. Then, Jin Ae started crying. Loudly. She screamed and screamed. Jan Di started laughing. Jun Pyo grinned. The parents hugged tightly at the sound of their little girl's more than fully operating lungs. Then, the ventilator was opened, and Jin Ae was lifted out by the nurse.

'Who wants to hold her first?' The nurse asked the parents.

'You can.' Jan Di said to Jun Pyo. He was shaking like crazy. But her took the child anyway. She stopped crying. He held her like she was made china, and could break at any moment. Jan Di stood next to him and stroked the baby's head. Jun Pyo reluctantly gave his baby up to her mother. Jan Di took the baby carefully, and kissed it lightly on the forehead. She then passed the baby back to her husband. She could tell already that Goo Jin Ae was going to be a massive daddy's girl. Jun Pyo proudly turned around to show his friends his last baby, and that she was fine. All her aunt and uncles smiled down at her.

'You're going to have your work cut out for you from now on. Three babies, man.' Woo Bin said to Jun Pyo.

'You're just jelous you don't have such attractive children.' Jun Pyo replied boastfully. Jan Di kicked him lightly.

'Yah!' She said lightly.

'Ooh. I want to take a picture. Pass the boys back to Jan Di.' Ga Eul ordered pulling out a camera. Jan Di was given both her sons back, she balanced one on each hip and smiled. Jun Pyo stood next to her with Jin Ae. Ga Eul quickly took the picture. She then pushed the rest of the F4 in to the picture, and took another one. When a nurse came in, Ga Eul then passed the camera to her, and got in the picture herself. It was smiles all around as the memory was preserved forever.

A little later that day, and the babies where finally allowed to leave to hospital. They where walked out to the car by the nurse who checked the baby seats, and by several body guards keeping back the paparazzi. One by one the babies where strapped in, and then finally Jun Pyo and Jan Di got in to the car, finally being outside after all that time in the dimly light hospital. Their friends followed their car in their own cars until they got back to the mansion. Inside the three kids where placed down on small mats, that had baby toys strung over the top of them.

'Should we have celebratory drinks?' Woo Bin suggested.

'I can't have any.' Ga Eul grumbled. Yi Jung patted her back consolingly.

'Ga Eul, you can have strawberry milkshake. You love that.' Jan Di said walking out of the room.

'Okay!' Ga Eul shouted happily after her. Jan Di came back with a tray containing strawberry milkshake, wine glasses and the bottles of wine. She poured the drinks quickly and passed the around.

'What are we toasting for?' She asked once every one held a glass.

'For healthy babies.' Ji Hoo smiled. Every one nodded. They held their glasses together.

'For healthy babies!' They all shouted happily. They all sipped their wine, and Ga Eul sipped her milkshake.

Then, a flash came from outside. Lightning. Then a crash of thunder. Then, a shout came from inside.

'I am Mi Ah! You have to let me in!' A woman screamed running past the security. Every one stood up as Woo Bin's crazy girlfriend ran in.

'Ooopa!' She said sweetly. You where with the rats again.' She said the last part as an almost growl.

'Yah!' Jan Di yelled, striding towards Mi Ah. Jun Pyo pulled her back by her hood.

'Security, kick her out!' Jun Pyo yelled. The massive bodyguards came in. Woo Bin held up his hand to stop them.

'Mi Ah. I'm breaking up with you. You're not nice. Your not kind. You're money grabbing, weak and mean. It's over.' Woo Bin said loudly. Mi Ah's eyes widened.

'What?' She shouted. 'Well I'm breaking up with you! You're not that rich anyway!' She screamed storming out.

'You're in the top five rich people in Korea.' Ji Hoo laughed.

'I know, but I'm happy it's over.' Woo Bin said. If there was something he'd realised over the last few weeks, it was that he could be happy with out Jae Kyung. Of course he would be happier with her. But he didn't need to date people like Mi Ah to try and replace her. His love for Jae Kyung would linger, and he knew that, but he was also sure that time would heal all wounds.


	29. Picnic time

On one Saturday morning in late summer in Seoul, it was decided it was the perfect day for a picnic. Of course, taking three three month old babies any where was quiet tricky, so the destination was to be the land behind the Goo mansion. Jan Di had put out a large picnic blanket in the garden, and was bringing out plate after plate of food. Each of the triplets was sat in a baby chair, Jun Pyo was sat with them. Jin Ae wouldn't stop babbling, as normal. Jae Hwa kicked his feet excitedly and Jae Sun was slightly more solemn.

'What are you saying? That I'm great? Thank you.' Jun Pyo grinned at Jin Ae. His daughter was finally good, and most importantly alive. He glanced around. Jan Di was still inside. It was just him and the three of them.

'I'll tell you a secret Goo Jin Ae, okay?' He leaned in closer to her. 'You're my mermaid okay? You're magical because you're still alive... and Goo Jin Ae, you're going to swim when you're bigger. You're going to be great like your mother... because I stopped her from being able to, when I didn't protect her like I should. Lets live her dreams through you, okay?' Jun Pyo said to her. She kept babbling, and reached forward and grabbed his nose. Jun Pyo laughed. Jan Di walked back in to the garden. It seemed Woo Bin had turned up. He was helping her carry out the food.

'Look, can you see your uncle and your mum?' Jun Pyo asked Jin Ae. He moved out of her line of vision so she could see. Both of the adults walking towards her smiled and pulled faces. They sat down.

'Yo, yo, yo.' Woo Bin said. He sat down and hi-fived the triplet's little hands. Jin Ae continued to babbles random sounds. Jan Di picked up a bottle of milk and held it up to Jin Ae's mouth. Jin Ae finally went quiet as she drank. Jae Hwa started kicking his legs more than ever. Jan Di glanced over her shoulder to see Ji Hoo walking over. He was carrying a Thermos. He sat down on the picnic blanket.

'Hey. I brought some soup.' He said smiling. Jan Di smiled and took it, pouring it in to small bowls . Ga Eul and Yi Jung had arrived, and where slowly walking across the garden. A heavily pregnant Ga Eul was taking a lot of time to walk over. Once they where all sat down, the started eating their food quickly.

'Woo Bin-Oppa, are you dating any one at the moment?' Ga Eul asked him. He looked surprised at first she had asked him, and then he shook his head.

'There was an annoying girl at my med school who constantly talked about you. She's probally still single.' Jan Di laughed. Ji Hoo laughed too.

'Yeah, she kept trying to flirt with me to get your number.' Ji Hoo said. Woo Bin laughed.

'I think I'm looking for some who's not crazy.' Woo Bin joked.

Ga Eul sat up excitedly.

'Tell me your ideal type! I'll find out some one.' Ga Eul exclaimed.

'Ga Eul-ah, you don't know that many people.' Jan Di pointed out. Ga Eul shrugged and looked at Woo Bin waiting for an answer.

'You really want to know?' He asked laughing.

'I'm curious too now you mention it.' Jun Pyo said. Woo Bin laughed. He thought.

'I like girls with big personalities. I like medium length hair. Big eyes. Small waist. Tallish.' He looked at Jan Di and Ga Eul and laughed. 'You both are too small for my liking.'

The two of them laughed.

'We're pretty small.' Jan Di admitted. 'What else. I'll help too.' She said.

'I can't think of much more.' Woo Bin admitted.

'He says he doesn't like cute girls, but he likes girls that are a little cute.' Yi Jung told them. Ga Eul laughed.

'Yeah, and he says he likes cool girls, but he wants one that acts cool but is really dorky.' Jun Pyo said.

'How do you know?' Jan Di asked curiously.

'I've known him a long time.' Jun Pyo replied.

'Then Ji Hoo-Oppa, what do you know?' Ga Eul asked him. Ji Hoo held up a finger as he finished chewing what he was eating.

'He wants girls when they don't want him.' Ji Hoo said.

'Woah. You people need to start working as detectives.' Woo Bin exclaimed. Ga Eul sat still. She was sure she knew some one like all those things, but couldn't put her finger on who.

'How about Ginger? She's still single.' Jun Pyo joked. Jan Di's expression changed.

'Have you been keeping in touch with Ginger?' She asked.

'I did not think I'd live to see the day when Jan Di almost admits she gets jelous too.' Woo Bin said.

'Hey! Firstly, of course she'd be jelous, it's me. Secondly, I saw her at a business event.' Jun Pyo said as if it was obvious.

'You should of told me if you'd seen her! I really want to punch her.' Ga Eul said. 'After all she did to Jan Di-ah, and Sunny and Miranda, I'd love to get some revenge.'

'Yeah, I'm sure Yi Jung would love me if I told his five month pregnant wife where some one was so they could have a fist fight.' Jun Pyo replied sarcastically. Ga Eul looked angry.

'The best revenge is living well. Haven't you heard that?' Ji Hoo said calmly.

'Yeah, is any one in the world living better than our Geum Jan Di? That means you got the best revenge little sis.' Woo Bin laughed. Jan Di laughed too.

'I still want to hit her.' Ga Eul pouted. Yi Jung laughed.

'Maybe after the baby.' He patted her on the back comfortingly.

'It's on my bucket list. Punch Ginger, Sunny and Miranda.' Ga Eul said.

'When did you add that?' Jan Di asked.

'As soon as you weren't looking.' Ga Eul admitted.

'When did you write a bucket list?' Yi Jung asked in a surprised tone. Ga Eul looked at Jan Di and they both started counting on their fingers.

'About four and a half years ago.' They both said at the same time.

'Just after you left.' Ga Eul said.

'You have one too?' Jun Pyo asked Jan Di. She nodded.

'I had one, but I lost it.' She admitted. Ga Eul shook her head.

'I have them both. We need to cross off a whole of things that we've done.' Ga Eul said.

'What do you have to cross off?' Woo Bin asked. Jae Sun started making a fuss, so Jan Di reached for him, and bounced him on her lap.

'Well...' Ga Eul started, and then paused to think. 'Jan Di got married, I got married, she had kids and passed med school, I passed teaching college and got a job, she got a job at Ji Hoo's clinic... we both went to the beach at sun set with Woo Bin-Oppa, and Ji Hoo-Oppa. Oh, we got our siblings to date so I can cross that off...' Ga Eul trailed off.

'We've done a lot of the things we wrote down.' Jan Di said. Ga Eul nodded.

'What do you still have to do?' Jun Pyo asked.

'Well it seems Ga Eul still needs to punch Ginger, Sunny and Miranda.' Jan DI laughed.

'And we both still need to go to the aquarium.' Ga Eul said.

'Why the aquarium?' Yi Jung asked.

'Well when we where little, Jan Di really liked turtles, and I really like seahorses. So we planned to go to the aquarium, but it was too expensive for our parents. But we didn't give up there. We did odd jobs around the neighbourhood until we had all the money. We got scammed on the way. An old lady told us she was sick and couldn't afford the medicine she needed, so we gave her everything. Later that day we saw her again but with a new handbag.' Ga Eul said. She looked sad.

'Lets go now.' Jun Pyo said, he stood up. Jan Di looked at him strangely.

'Now?' She asked. He nodded. He picked up Jae Hwa, and Jin Ae, and started walking across the garden. No one followed. They just sat there.

'Help me up.' Ga Eul whined. 'I wanna go.' She said. Yi Jung chuckled and helped her to her feet. Jan Di followed with Jae Sun, and Ji Hoo and Woo Bin followed after that.

That day they crossed of one more thing off their bucket list.


	30. Jin Ae's first day on the job

Geum Jan Di rolled over in her large bed. Although it was always big, for some reason it felt even bigger today. Without opening her eyes, she sniffed at the air. The room smelt like Jun Pyo, of course. But the smell was not as strong as it normally was. She patted the bed around her, only to discover she was the only person in it. She squinted and sat up, rubbing her eyes furiously. She looked over to the cots in the corner of the room. They had been put there for easy access during the night, but all three cots were empty. She quickly jumped out of bed, and ran along the corridor of her big house. Reaching the staircase she ran down it, nearly tripping. She skidded to a halt as she saw in to the living room. Jun Pyo was asleep on the living room floor, with all three babies surrounding him, also soundly asleep. In front of them was a crowd of maids who where debating in whispers what to do.

'If we wake sir, he'll be mad.'

'He'll be angrier if he keeps sleeping and one of the babies wakes up.'

'Can we wake Miss and ask her what to do?' One of them said to another. Jan Di yawned.

'I'm here.' She said. 'I'll deal with it.' She told them. Their faces light up in to dazzling smiles.

'Miss, thank you!' They said enthusiastically, although in whispers. She nodded.

'Go eat breakfast.' She told them kindly. Each one of them bowed before running off as fast as their legs would carry them. Once they had ran off, she bent down, she picked up each one of the babies, and moved them so they where all snugly tucked in to the cot that was kept downstairs. Walking back over to her husband she crouched over him, poking him gently in the stomach.

'Five more minutes.' He moaned, mostly out of instinct. Jan Di laughed a little, looking away and then back to him.

'Goo Jun Pyo, you have to be at work in half an hour.' She poked at his cheek. With out opening his eyes he grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him, so she was lying on top of him on the floor. She kicked her legs in an effort to get back up, but his arms where tightly around her, so she couldn't.

'Geum Jan Di. I'm the boss, no one can tell the Great Goo Jun Pyo when to go in to work.' He said. Jan Di laughed a little.

'I'm telling you to go to work. You've not been in in months. You can't run the company via web chat, phone calls and Jun Hee-Unnie. It's not fair on her.' Jan Di pointed out. Jun Pyo reluctantly opened his eyes.

'I can't leave them.' He said. It was one of those rare moments when Jun Pyo was as transparent as glass. Jan Di sat back up.

'You have to. It's only for a short while.' She said. Jun Pyo frowned, and then his forehead crumpled.

'You get to stay with them.' He pointed out.

'Yah! I'm going back to work soon too. Just as soon as I can work out who's trusted enough, and not working during the day to look after them.' Jan Di said. Jun Pyo frowned again.

'I'll go in to the office when you go back to work.' He said stubbornly.

'No. Think about all the other families who work in the Shinhwa group who are relying on you to work.' She said.

He sighed.

'I don't want to be like my parents. Working all the time with out seeing my own children.' He said. Jan Di pecked him on the lips, in a small sympathetic gesture.

'Go to work for seven hours, and then you'll be back to spend all evening with them.'Jan Di pointed out. Jun Pyo still didn't look very happy. Then he grinned.

'I'll just take them with me!' He exclaimed. Jan Di blinked a few times to check she wasn't going crazy. Then she realised it was not her going crazy, but her husband.

'They're asleep. Just go to work.' She told him. She stood up, the pulled her husband up too. He stood up looking like a man sentenced to death.

'The business has been doing perfectly fine the last few months via phone. And I'm coming back in six hours.' He said walking out of the room, but just as he had nearly left, one of the babies started crying. He looked around victoriously and grinned.

'One of them is awake, therefore I can take one of them with me!' He said,running over to the crib before he could be stopped. It was Jin Ae who had woken back up. Jun Pyo lifted her up, and ran out of the room carrying her, going upstairs.

'Yah!' Jan Di shouted after him, not wanting to leave the room with the other two babies in it, or to be too loud and wake them up. So she stood in the door way and waited until Jun Pyo came back downstairs. He was wearing his normal business clothes. A sharp suit, and a fur trim around his shoulders. But in his arms, was Goo Jin Ae. She was wearing a light blue button up shirt with puffed sleeves, a black skirt with braces keeping it up and matching booties. Around her shoulders was a dark grey fur, tied with a baby blue ribbon.

'Where did you get that outfit from?' Jan Di asked with very wide eyes. Jun Pyo grinned smugly.

'I had it ordered weeks ago. The boys have business outfits too.' He grinned. He walked over to Jan Di and kissed her on the cheek, he then walked over to the sleeping boys. He kissed his hand and then touched each of the boy's foreheads with it.

'I'll be off to work then.' He said walking out before Jan Di could fully comprehend what was going on. 'Lets go Mermaid.' He told Jin Ae.


	31. So many babies

In Jun Pyo's office, on his desk, amongst a small globe, a box of beds, wedding photos,the photo of Jan Di from when they had first started dating and his name plate was a baby chair. A black baby chair, and in the chair sat Jin Ae. She was acutely being quite good, she was just babbling to herself and looking around curiously. Jun Pyo was being brought endless amounts of paper work that he hadn't been able to sign while he was away. Of course he kept stopping to make sure Jin Ae was okay.

'You thought it was a good idea to bring my niece to work with you?' Jun Hee asked walking in to his office casually. Jun Pyo glanced up from his paper work.

'Yeah, so?' He said. Jun Hee folded her arms and then rolled her eyes.

'That's both stupid and smart.' Jun Hee walked over to stand behind him. She tickled Jin Ae's stomach and pulled faces to the small child.

'I tracked him down again. He's still single. He still wants to see me. I called him and everything.' Jun Hee spoke. Many many long years ago her mother had forced her true love of her boyfriend to leave her. Now, a divorce later, and years of looking, and she had located him again. He had been working in America as a owner of a small New York diner. Over the phone he had been more than happy to hear from her, leading her to have high hopes for the future.

Jin Ae started crying. Jun Pyo picked her up out of the seat, and moved her to his lap. He bounced her on his knee as he continued with his paper work.

'You're going abroad then? For how long?' Jun Pyo asked with out looking back up.

'I think I'll go for a few weeks. I'm going to try and seal that deal with Sunfish Corp. while I'm there.' She said. Jun Pyo glanced up.

'Noona, you helped me with Jan Di, take what ever time off you want to go see him.' He told her. She smiled.

'Thanks, but you think I wouldn't just take all the time in world off if I wanted to? Of course I would. I want to keep my eyes on the company that has a C.E.O who brings his baby in to work with him.' She laughed, walking out.

'I have three! I can bring more if that's what you're daring me to do! I'll still make money!' He yelled after her. She simply laughed.

As Yi Jung put the last touches on his collection for the exhibition he couldn't help but feel scared. He was so nervous about everything, which just wasn't normal for him, and there where a few reasons why. Firstly, it would be the first time Ga Eul would be going to one of his exhibits, which was a big deal, to him at least. Secondly, because this would be the last exhibit before the baby. He didn't know if he was going to be a good father. He'd spent all of his childhood hating his own. Carefully he wrapped up the vase and put it in to a crate, which was going to be transported to the museum tomorrow. With everything now done, he walked over to the sink. He washed his hands and dried them, before walking over to his tablet. He looked at the news on it, but could only laugh as he read today's top story.

**Shinhwa's Boss Goo Jun Pyo spotted taking daughter in to the company, is Goo Jin Ae being prepared to take over the company already?**

Yi Jung laughed. The picture attached to the article showed Jun Pyo carrying her, both of them dressed in business clothes. The door opened, and he turned around to see Ga Eul was home. He looked down at his watch, and widened his eyes.

'I forgot to come and pick you up. I lost track of the time, I'm really-' He started. Ga Eul shook her head to cut him off. She was carrying many shopping bags.

'And you carried all of those home. That's not good for you. You're seven months pregnant. You need to call me if I forget, not that I'm going to again.' He said, rushing forwards over to her.

'I'm a big strong girl!' She protested. 'Anyway, I was the one who turned off your alarm you keep on the clock so you could work and not have to stop to come get me.' She said. She wiped her sleeve across her forhead.

'Ga Eul, that's really reckless...' Yi Jung said. She pulled a face.

'That's the same speech I got from Jun Pyo-Oppa.' She said. Yi Jung's eyebrows raised.

'When did you talk to him?' Yi Jung asked.

'He spotted me walking, and forced me in to the car. He had Jin Ae with him too, she was dressed-'

'I saw it on the news.' Yi Jung chuckled lightly. 'So Jun Pyo gave you a lift back?' He asked.

'Yeah.' She said. Yi Jung nodded. He felt a bit better about the whole thing. 'But he wouldn't come in for a drink or anything, he wanted to go back home.' She finished. Yi Jung looked over in to the bags.

'What did you go to buy?' He asked. Ga Eul smiled.

'Paint for the baby's room!' She smiled.

'And that couldn't of waited?' Yi Jung sighed.

'Nope.' She replied. She unloaded the bags on to the table. Yi Jung helped her. He raised an eyebrow.

'Aren't most baby room meant to be pink or blue?' He asked looking at the light green paint Ga Eul had brought.

'Yes, but, I know it's a boy...I just do. But it can't be painted light blue, because that's the colour Jin Ae wears.'

Yi Jung laughed.

'Baby Jin owns the colour light blue now?' He chuckled. Ga Eul smiled widely. She nodded.

'Well the first time all the family saw the triplets, Jin Ae was in a light blue baby grow, Jae Hwa was in a yellow one, and Jae Sun was in a red one, and their family finds it hard to tell them apart if they're not wearing those colours, so Jan Di-ah just keeps putting them in those colours.' Ga Eul explained.

'What so our baby's colour is light green? Is that how it works?' He laughed.

'Don't you like that colour?' Ga Eul asked.

'No, I like it. A lot.' He said. Ga Eul smiled. 'But I need to finish my exhibit now.' He said. Ga Eul's eyes widened in surprise.

'I thought you'd be finished by today.' She said.

Yi Jung chuckled.

'Not quite.' He said, shooing her out of the room.


	32. Dr Lee

With Yi Jung's exhibit just days away, Ji Hoo found himself dateless for yet another event. He was missing a "plus one". Jun Pyo had plus four, Yi Jung nearly had plus too, and Woo Bin seemed perfectly happy with out a plus one. But Ji Hoo didn't feel the same. He wanted to love, and be loved. He didn't want to eat his meals alone, and he didn't want to intrude in to other people's homes any more so he could avoid that fate. So that day, after going to see his grandfather in the retirement village he was happily living in, he decided he would start looking. Soo Hyun was happily married, and Jan Di was too. The two women he loved had moved on, and it was his turn. But first, he was still on the search for doctors for the clinics. Today he was meeting with Dr. Lee, some one he had been told was good through a friend of a friend. He was meeting the doctor at a small café. He pulled up on his motor bike and took off his helmet. He looked around, but couldn't see any one who looked like a doctor at all.

'Dr. Yoon?' A small high pitched voice said. Ji Hoo turned around to see a young woman standing behind him. He was expecting a man, so his eyes widened.

'Dr. Lee?' He asked. The woman nodded. She had very long hair, almost to her waist. On her head was a wire headband, with pearls on it that where shaped in to cat ears. She wore a pair of denim shorts, a yellow ruffled top, and a hoodie with rainbows printed on it. Her outfit didn't really scream business wear.

'I'm Lee Hyo Joo!' She smiled. She waved with both hands. Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow. She was overly cheerful. She was almost bouncing up and down, and she wasn't even moving. Ji Hoo clenched his jaw, and tried to regain his business composure.

'Shall we sit?' He asked. Hyo Joo nodded cheerfully, and sat down. Ji Hoo took a seat oppisote her. The table was small. A waitress walked up to them. She was moody, and her weight rested on her hip.

'What do you want?' She asked rudely.

'A strawberry milkshake!' Hyo Joo said grinning. Ji Hoo looked at her and then away.

'Just water please.' Ji Hoo said,looking at Hyo Joo as if she was a badly behaved dog. The waitress strutted away. Hyo Joo moved her head from side to side in a happy manner. She couldn't stay still. Ji Hoo clenched his jaw again.

'Can I please see your references?' He asked. She smiled happily and put her bag on the table. It was a massive bag, and she placed it on the table.

'Just a second.' She laughed. She started digging through her bag. It seemed she couldn't find what she was looking for because she started pulling things out of bag to leave more room for her to search. A lipstick, a button, a rubber duck, a cookie with rainbow sweets inside. Ji Hoo's confusion rose with every item she pulled out. But finally she seemed to find her references. They where in a plastic wallet with stickers stuck on the outside. Unicorn stickers. Ji Hoo tried to hide his disgust as he pulled them out the wallet. He was surprised to find the references written in English. He looked to Hyo Joo.

'Oh! I can translate that for you if your English is weak!' She said.

'My English is fine.' Ji Hoo snapped. He began reading the references.

"_Hyojoo Lee has an out going personality, but more than that is the best medical student I have ever taught."_

"_Hyojoo Lee has excelled in her surgical intern-ship"_

"_Hyojoo Lee is the first student in years to pass through Yale Med School with full marks"_

Ji Hoo's eyebrows raised.

'You have very impressive references.' He remarked. Hyo Joo giggled.

'Well they're very sweet, but I don't seem to interview well, no one seems to want to hire me.' She said, she was still smiling.

'How would you like a job at one of my clinics? I feel the children's clinic would be the best suited for you.' He said calmly. Hyo Joo screamed. Very loudly.

'I would love to!' She yelled. She practically jumped over the table to hug him.

'Miss Hyo Joo!' Ji Hoo shouted. She jumped back and saluted him. She didn't stop giggling.

**Hyo Joo, love or hate? REVIEW, I NEED SOME FEED BACK ON HER!**


	33. Hormones

**So the reviews on Hyo Joo where that half of you loved that she was childish, and half of you hate it. So please, please review again how you feel about her after this chapter, I've tried to combine the two things here!**

'Miss Lee!' Ji Hoo shouted as he pulled up to one of his newly built clinics. It was not open to the public yet, but each doctor had been sent to see their clinics before they where open to the public to make sure they where to their liking. He stepped out of the car. She was sat down on the path that lead in to the clinic, she was painting it. She looked up.

'It's a children's clinic. It needs to be pretty!' She looked up, smiling prettily. Ji Hoo put his hands on his hips. He sighed and looked away.

'Don't you think you should of cleared this first with me?' He snapped. She looked up nervously biting her lip.

'Boss.' She smiled sweetly. 'Please may I have permission to make it pretty?' She fluttered her eye lashes, trying to be cute. Only she was doing it too quickly, and just looked like she had something in her eye. Ji Hoo scoffed.

'Just make sure you don't paint over anything important, and that it's not going to chip in a week's time.' He said looking around. She smiled and put up both her thumbs up to him.

'Doctor! Doctor!' Some one screamed. Both Ji Hoo and Hyo Joo's heads snapped around quickly. A small lady and her slightly bigger husbands where running up to the building. In their arms they held a limp child. Before Ji Hoo could even react, Hyo Joo was running forwards.

'How long has he been like this?' She asked quickly, meeting the parents half way across the car park.

'Five minutes!' She mother said urgently. Her voice cracked with emotions. Hyo Joo's face went seriously. Diligently she grabbed the small child carefully off it's father, and she was running back in to the building, she kicked the building door open with her leg. Inside everything still had plastic on it from the recent building job. She tore the plastic off the examination table. Ji Hoo ran in after her, with the parents. She carefully placed a iv drip in the child's hand. Ji Hoo took the child's pace. The parents hung on to each other. Hyo Joo ripped open the medical supply closet.

'It's severe flu.' She announced dipping in to the cupboard.

'How do you know that? You've not run any test.' Ji Hoo whispered in to her ear, not wanting the parents to hear.

'I've run all the diagnostics in my head.' She said seriously. She grabbed a drip out of the cupboard, and attached it in to the iv.

'He just needs fluids, and to calm his fever.' She told the parents moving back to the child. Her fingers worked like magic. Her eyes fixed on the child while also trying to keep the parents calm. She wrapped a blanket around the child. Ji Hoo stood back and watched her work. Every movement was precise, she kept calm, her breathing was slow. Her hair flicked over her shoulder gracefully, only her bow hair clip preventing it from dipping in to her eyes.

'Come hold his hands. He'll wake up when he's ready, and he'll be shocked to be here.' Hyo Joo's passive tone rung out. Both parents moved forwards. Quickly. She attached oxygen monitors to the child. As she had predicted. He was just dehydrated.

'I'll be back soon. I'm going to get supplies from upstairs.' She announced. She left the room. Ji Hoo followed curiously. As soon as they where out of the room, she began to skip, and hum to herself again. Ji Hoo followed her.

'Do you have split personality?' He asked walking behind her. She smiled and turned around.

'Do you know how sad it is to be a children's doctor?' She said turning around. 'Kids die. They die all the time, and I have the knowledge to save them, but I can't get to every child who needs to be saved.' She took a deep breath in. 'How can I live knowing that?' I asked myself that when I started at med school. And then I realised. I had to be cheerful.' She said this seriously, and then her face broke in to a grin. 'I'm going to get more supplies now.' Her body language changed, and she skipped off happily in to the supplies closet. Ji Hoo looked to where she had just ran off. He chuckled, and shook his head.

The next day, and it was Yi Jung's exhibit opening. Over at his own house, Ga Eul was having emotional fit, due to hormones. She had been like this for a few weeks now, and any one who suggested it was pregnancy hormones, she went crazier.

'I'm not going!' She yelled through the bathroom door. Yi Jung sighed. He was leaning with his hand on the other side of the door.

'Jaygia, the reason that dress doesn't fit you is because you're eight months pregnant. It's natural.' He told her calmly through the door. She wailed.

'I'm fat, and ugly, and a troll!' She yelled irrationally.

'Jaygia, you're very pretty, and not fat, and really not a troll. Please open the door.'

'No! And to make things worse you're very attractive!' She screamed. Yi Jung couldn't help but chuckle, but tried to make it so she couldn't hear.

'I'm going to unscrew the door.' He told her calmly.

'Do what you want you jerk!' She yelled. He walked calmly downstairs. He grabbed the tool kit, and out of it he took a screwdriver. Bringing it to the bolts on the door, he started unscrewing. A few minutes later, and her took off the last screw. Ga Eul was sat on the bathroom floor. Her face was puffy, and she looked angry. Very angry. Yi Jung crouched down on the floor.

'Jaygia, your other dress is prettier anyway.' He said crouching in front of her. He pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She looked at him angrily, biting her lip. She stood up quickly, which made him fall backwards slightly.

'I'm going to get dressed, but it's because I want to, not because of you!' She yelled storming out. Yi Jung sighed. He rolled his eyes and stood up. He took his suit out of it's bag in the guest room, and decided he'd just better get dressed in there, and leave Ga Eul to have their bedroom. Once he was done, he decided to go and risk knocking on the bedroom. Ga Eul opened it smiling. She looked very pretty in a yellow dress.

'Oppa, how do I look?' She asked smiling. Yi Jung laughed slightly at her sudden mood swing.

'Very, very pretty. But don't get big headed and run off, okay?' He joked. Ga Eul laughed, and linked her arm through his.

'Yah, Goo Jun Pyo.' Jan Di said walking out of their room. She was dressed prettily in a light blue dress, with a matching fur shrug. It wasn't an outfit she'd picked herself, but rather something Jun Pyo, had ordered Woo Bin to take her to buy. He had been busy working with Jin Ae at his side, so couldn't at the time. 'Do you really think it's suitable to take three babies to a pottery exhibition?' She asked in disbelief. Jun Pyo had all three triplets in their business outfits.

'How are we going to eat or drink holding three babies?' She repeated. Jun Pyo scoffed as if it was obvious.

'We take one each, and pass one to the F4 and use the other hand.' He said.

'Oh, which one? The two who need to be talking to women because they're still single, or the one who's going to have to look after his pregnant wife?' Jan Di pointed out. Jun Pyo ignored her. She picked up Jin Ae. Jun Pyo picked up the boys.

'It'll work out!' He insisted.


	34. Exhbit

At the door to Yi Jung's exhibit, the massive crowd carefully listened as Yi Jung gave his speech.

'This exhibit was inspired by every thing that has happened in my life during the last five years. Especially my lovely wife, Chu Ga Eul, who as you can see is also carrying my child.' He said. His arm was around Ga Eul. She was turning so red, and looked as if all she wanted to do was sink in to the floor. Although, of course, she also looked thrilled by his every word. Her hands where on her stomach.

'My friends also inspired me, although we can't let them get too big headed, can we?' Yi Jung chuckled. His captivated audience copied him. 'And of course the little rascals that are the Goo triplets.'He laughed again. 'So, enjoy.' He finished. He pushed open the door to the gallery, and stepped aside. People calmly followed in, and he stepped out of the way to let them. He pulled Ga Eul slightly to the side so they could. She was still red.

'Yi Jung-Oppa, you where really cool.' Jan Di said, walking over. Yi Jung chuckled.

'Thank you.' He replied. Jan Di looked around. Jun Pyo was hovering behind her.

'Where's Jae Hwa?' She asked him, noticing he was only holding one child.

'With Woo Bin.' Jun Pyo said. He was balancing Jae Sun in one arm, and trying to drink a glass on wine with the other.

'And where's Woo Bin?' Jan Di asked craning his neck around. Jun Pyo shrugged.

'He's around somewhere.' He said. Jan Di rolled her eyes.

'You've lost one of your children?' Ga Eul asked with wide eyes. Her hands went over her stomach protectively, like she was going to somehow leave her own womb behind.

'He's not lost, he's with his uncle.' Jun Pyo replied defensively.

'Great parenting guys.' Yi Jung chuckled. Jan Di looked around again.

'And where's Sunbae?' She asked.

'Ji Hoo?' Ga Eul said. 'I saw him at the back, he's so tall.' She replied. Jan Di nodded.

'I need to talk to him about me going back to work.' She commented. 'But tonight I want to see Oppa's work.' She said smiling. Yi Jung laughed.

'I'll give you a personal tour.' He chuckled. His arm tightened around Ga Eul as they walked through the crowd, so they couldn't be separated. The vase in question was a small one. It had a willow pattern painted on it, but it was painted in both blue and red. It was very unusual looking.

'I made this one a year or so ago.' He said. He pointed towards the sign.

"**Wonder"** It read.

'For Shinhwa's Wonder Woman, a vase that's small, strong, and funnily unusual.' He said. Jan Di laughed, as did Ga Eul. Jun Pyo frowned through a mouth full of food.

'Back off my wife.' He spoke through the food. Now Yi Jung and Ga Eul laughed. Jan Di elbowed Jun Pyo, pulling a face as she did so.

'Woah, woah, woah. Trouble in paradise?' Woo Bin said stepping between the playful couple. He still had Jae Hwa, who it seemed, had managed to fall asleep.

'Babies! Aww, so sweet!' A woman approached the group of friends. None of them recognised her. She looked adoringly at the babies. Her hair was up in a neat bun, and had a pair of fluffy wine coloured pom-poms stuck in to the side, which matched her sophisticated halter-neck dress.

'Do we know you?' Jun Pyo asked rudely. The lady looked up at him with wide eyes.

'I don't think so.' She replied. Jan Di peered around at her.

'Oh?' Jan Di said to herself. She looked again at the woman's face. 'Doctor Lee Hyo Joo?' She asked. The woman smiled. Her hands clapped together, and she looked delighted.

'Yes!'

'I read your paper on flu in under three year olds. It was really interesting.' Jan Di smiled.

'You liked it?' Hyo Joo smiled widely. Jan Di nodded.

'Hyo Joo if you're causing trouble, I swear-' Ji Hoo's voice said. He looked surprised when he saw the F4. 'Hi.' He finished, looking at all of them.

'You know her?' Ga Eul asked. Ji Hoo nodded.

'She's working at the children's clinic I'm opening. She begged me to bring her along with me when she heard Yi Jung's exhibit was on.' He sighed.

Woo Bin winked, and wolf whistled. Ji Hoo shot him an unimpressed look. Yi Jung raised an amused eyebrow.

'So you brought her that easily?' He asked. Every one was listening carefully for the answer.

'I worked well earlier, so this is my reward!' Hyo Joo smiled enthusiastically. The F4, their wives and to some extent, even the babies seemed very interested in this.

'Ji Hoo, what a nice boss. You take employees out on dates when they do good work.' Woo Bin said teasingly. Ji Hoo looked less than impressed.

'That can count as sexual harassment. I know a good sexual harassment lawyer.' Jun Pyo told him. All heads turn to Jun Pyo.

'Yah!' Jan Di said loudly. 'Why do you know a good sexual harassment lawyer?' She asked.

'That's a good question.' Ga Eul backed her up.

'Just encase!' Jun Pyo defended himself. Jan Di glared and shook her head.

'What are the babies' names?' Hyo Joo asked, changing the subject just in time.

'Jin Ae, Jae Sun, Jae Hwa.' Jan Di smiled pointed from one to one.

'So cute.' Hyo Joo cooed. Yi Jung seemed to be looking away from every one else.

'Let me show you every thing else before I have to go and have some very boring conversations.' Yi Jung said moving. Every one else followed him to the next exhibit.

"**Jaygia" **The sign read. It was a slim vase, with some very pretty lines scratched in to it. Yi Jung lent over and whispered something in to Ga Eul's ear. No one else could hear, but she turned very red and giggled. She nodded at something. The group of them moved on to the next piece. A beautiful tea pot.

"SSM" It read. It was beautiful, and all painted in different shades of pale green.

'**SSM**?' Jun Pyo asked. Hyo Joo had been allowed to hold Jin Ae, and was massively fussing over her. Ga Eul also looked at the sign with confusion. Yi Jung didn't answer, he just watched Ga Eul waiting for her to work it out.

'So Sang Min?' Ga Eul asked after a minute. Yi Jung smiled and nodded.

'Who's So Sang Min?' Hyo Joo asked. Ji Hoo kept shooting her crazy looks. Jan Di and Woo Bin both pointed to Ga Eul's stomach questioningly at the same time. Ga Eul smiled at Yi Jung, and then nodded.

'So cute!' Hyo Joo exclaimed loudly. Almost every one in a gallery turned to look at her, the F4 laughed it off. Even Ji Hoo.


	35. Fast food fortunes

With Ga Eul just passing the nine month marks of her pregnancy, meaning she was officially over due, every one was on high alert. Yi Jung's exhibit meant thousands of people where flocking to the museum. Things where good in the So house hold.

Woo Bin was having good and bad days. He had been on hundreds of dates in the past months, and found no one he liked enough to go on a second date with.

In the Goo household things where hectic. Jun Pyo had continued with randomly taking the babies in to work. It was normally Jin Ae he took. She was the only one who didn't mind being in that environment for that long. She was a loud baby, but not bad. Jan Di was brushing up on her medical knowledge as she hoped to soon return to work. Recently she had made a new friend in the form of Hyo Joo, who brightened up, the big empty Goo Mansion when Jun Pyo wasn't home. Hyo Joo also seemed more than happy to tell Jan Di more and more information about her speciality, which was of course children's medicine.

With all the clinics open, Ji Hoo was crazily busy, driving from place to place to make sure they where all working well. Hyo Joo's clinic was the one he visited most often. He just found himself drawn to it. He wasn't sure if it was because he was worried or interested. But it was mostly a mix of both. He still wasn't sure about Hyo Joo. Some times she seemed painfully childish, and some times she was very sophisticated. Ji Hoo was intrigued about why she was hiding behind false cheery childish behaviour. Hyo Joo wasn't the clinic's only doctor, but she worked the day shift. On the night shift was doctor Kim Ki Jung. He was a good doctor. But as much as it pained Ji Hoo to admit it, Hyo Joo was much better. When he turned up at the clinic on the cold winter's evening he found busy waiting room. Although it was well organised. Hyo Joo was working quickly, and she had seen nearly every one in the waiting room in around half an hour. It was then she noticed Ji Hoo.

'Boss!' She said in a surprised tone. It took her a second to recover from the shock, and then she put on her cheerful façade.

'Who are you Lee Hyo Joo?' Ji Hoo said seriously. Hyo Joo stuck out her tongue.

Shortly after Hyo Joo's shift ended, she took off her doctor's coat, and left the building. Outside it was chilly, she wrapped her winter coat around her tighter. She began walking down the path that lead away from the hospital.

'Miss Hyo Joo.' Ji Hoo's voice. Hyo Joo turned around quickly. He was leaning on the side of clinic. His arms where folded across his chest.

'Yes, Boss?' She said.

'Lets go to dinner. I want to talk with you.' He said, walking towards her. Hyo Joo gulped nervously.

'I was just going to go to a fast food chain.' She said.

'Doesn't matter. Lets go there.' Ji Hoo announced. He started walking, then stopped and glanced behind him to see if Hyo Joo was coming. It seemed she was so he kept walking. There was a burger joint across the street from the clinic. They walked in, and went up to the counter. Both of them ordered burgers and fries, and then went to sit down at a small, slightly dirty table. Both of them started eating in silence.

'I read your file.' Ji Hoo announced. Hyo Joo looked at him. She dropped her cheerful act slightly.

'I guessed you would.' She replied. Ji Hoo looked at her while eating a chip.

'We're both orphans.' He said.

'But you've got your grandfather.' Hyo Joo said. Ji Hoo looked at her. He looked slightly surprised, but not too so.

'I searched you on the internet.' She explained. 'The results where interesting. Did you know there's a crazy girl offering a large sum of money for shirtless pictures of you?' She said calmly. Ji Hoo started choking on his food. Hyo Joo laughed a little. Ji Hoo's face turned serious again.

'How did they die?' Ji Hoo asked in a way that only some one who had been through the same thing could.

'Car crash.' Hyo Joo replied. Ji Hoo's eyes widened. 'Same as you right?' She asked. Ji Hoo didn't reply. He knew she knew the answer to that question.

'You've only signed the contract for the next six months.' Ji Hoo spoke out. Hyo Joo took a bite out her burger.

'That's right.' She replied.

'Why?' Ji Hoo asked.

'Fortune tellers always tell me I'm going to die nine months after I turn twenty four, and that's in six months. I don't want to brake promises such as long term contracts because of death. But don't worry, if I live, I'll sign another one.' She replied. She had put back on her cheerful voice.

'You're that suspicious?' Ji Hoo asked her. She truly confused him.

'Yep.' She replied. She continued with her meal. She looked up from her food suddenly, making awkward eye contact with Ji Hoo. 'Why? Do you want to do on a date before I die?'

Ji Hoo widened his eyes. Then he regained his composure.

'If you pay, a free meal is always good.' Ji Hoo chuckled. He felt warm inside, he wasn't sure why. But he wanted to find out.

'I'm free tomorrow.' Hyo Joo. Ji Hoo looked away and smiled, he then turned back his head.

'Do you think I don't know that? I'm your boss. I know when you work.' He joked. Hyo Joo laughed, and for once, she didn't feel like she was faking it.


	36. I hate you, I love you

'I hate you so much. Go and die!' Ga Eul shouted to Yi Jung. At nine months and one week pregnant, she had gone in to labour, and been in labour, for nine hours already. She had started saying she hated her beloved husband at four hours, although the go and die bit only came in to play at the seventh hour. Yi Jung was just blocking it out. Although he didn't enjoy seeing her in pain, or being shouted at, he was very happy her situation wasn't like Jan Di's and she wasn't being rushed in for a c-section. The midwife came in, and looked at Ga Eul.

'Miss, you're not ready to push yet.' The midwife said to her, and then she practically ran out again.

'Yah! You, come back!' Ga Eul ran after her. Yi Jung's hand was being crushed by Ga Eul.

'Jagiya, do you want me to call Jan Di or some one?' He asked her calmly. He stroked her hair off her moist forhead.

'Unless she's going to take my place in giving birth to this baby, no I don't!' She screamed. Another painful contraction clawed thorough her body. She screamed again. 'Okay!' She yelled. 'Get Jan Di in here so I can kill her for making me think babies are cute by doing this first.'

'Jagiya, I'm not throwing your friend under the bus, you'll regret it later.' Yi Jung told her calmly. He was well aware the entire of the F4 where waiting outside in the waiting room. He was even pretty sure the triplets had come with them. However this was an important moment in his own life and Ga Eul's, and something they needed to face together with out interference. Ga Eul started punching Yi Jung.

'I hate you!' She screamed. Because of her loudness the nurse came back in to check on her. She widened her eyes.

'Okay, that was quick.' The nurse announced. 'You can push now.'

'Finally!' Ga Eul screamed. Sweat poured down her face. Her hand crushed Yi Jung's. She screamed again. Time passed both painfully slowly and nerve wrenchingly fast for Yi Jung. He hated to see the pain on Ga Eul's face. She screamed for a last time, and then he head a different screaming. A baby crying. So loudly. Yi Jung froze. Ga Eul flopped back on to the bed. She was exhausted. The midwife walked the baby across the room. Every thing was happening so fast for Yi Jung. His breathing was fast. Then, the midwife walked back over carrying the baby.

'It's a boy.' She said. With out any warning she put him in Yi Jung's arms. He stepped back, and nearly fell over. But he stayed stable for the baby... literally. Yi Jung was shaking. He chuckled slightly, and kissed the baby's forehead. He was so small... and pink. He looked like Yi Jung. A very small Yi Jung.

'Jaygia, you where right. It was a boy.' Yi Jung said in disbelief. Ga Eul made a small weak sound.

'Pass him to me.' She said quietly. She held out her arms. Reluctantly he gave her the baby. He didn't want to have to give him up yet, but he did it anyway. Ga Eul was shaking too. She held the baby extremely carefully. She readjusted the light blue blanket that was wrapped around him. She stroked the small amount of hair on his head.

'He looks like you.' Ga Eul said. Her tone was almost disbelieving. She had a baby, and that was weird to her. Yi Jung chuckled he sat down on the side of the bed, putting his arm around Ga Eul.

'Good work, Jaygia.' He chuckled again. He messed up her hair a little. Ga Eul screwed up her face at him, and the looked back at the baby.

'So Sang Min.' Ga Eul thought out loud. 'It fits him so well.'

'It does.'Yi Jung agreed quietly. 'Our son, So Sang Min.' He said.

'The way you said that gave me goose bumps.' Ga Eul laughed quietly. Yi Jung laughed too. Ga Eul kept looking at the baby.

'I love you.' She told the baby simply. 'But you're not going to get away with anything, ever. You're going to treat women well, and your friends well too, or else.' She said. Yi Jung laughed loudly this time.

'And I love both of my idiots.' He laughed. He kissed the baby on the head, and then Ga Eul's cheek. They smiled at each other.

'Who's outside?' Ga Eul asked Yi Jung.

'F4 and Jan Di. I presume the triplets came too. Your family said they didn't want to intrude on the first day, and will come tomorrow. Mine said the same.' Yi Jung said. Ga Eul nodded.

'Go call every one in then.' She ordered. Yi Jung stood up and nodded and walked out the door. In less than a minute we was back with every one. The triplets came with them, and Jin Ae and Jae Sun where being very loud. Jae Hwa was being calmer and just babbling to himself, but Jin Ae and Jae Sun seemed to be babbling for the entire country.

'Sang Min-ah.' Jan Di cooed. She walked up to the bed, and stroked the back of the baby's hair. She then looked to her friend. 'Are you okay?' She asked Ga Eul.

'I'm fine.' Ga Eul smiled.

'He looks like Yi Jung.' Ji Hoo said smiling from the side of the bed.

'I feel so sorry for him.' Woo Bin joked. Yi Jung playfully got up and put him in a headlock, messing up his hair.

'He's cute. But he just looks like a baby to me.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di shot him a look.

'If all babies look the same today how can you tell the difference between all your three?' Woo Bin pointed out.

'They all look different.' Jun Pyo replied.

'Even your identical ones?' Ga Eul asked. 'They're hard to tell apart.'

'Which identical ones?' Jun Pyo asked with a confused look on his face.

'Yah! You don't know Jae Sun and Jae Hwa are identical?' She shot him a very confused look.

'Aish. They look so different how can they be identical. Are you stupid?' He asked rolling his eyes. Every one stared at him.

'They're identical.' Every one said at the same time. Jun Pyo looked back between the babies.

'I guess they could be a little.' He admitted. Every one laughed.

'A little?' Ga Eul repeated. They just kept laughing. Every thing was good. The F4's dysfunctional family of four, had expanded to six, then to nine, and now ten.


	37. The knock at the door

It was a cold morning, and snow was pouring out of the heavens. The triplets had just passed the seven month stage, and where getting big. Little Sang Min, was just over two months old. It was safe to say when the F4, their wives and babies got together, it was a noisy affair, just that thing was happening on the snowy morning. It had been quite a few weeks since it had been possible to get together, so every one was having a great time.

In the kitchen where Jan Di, Ga Eul and Ji Hoo, who where preparing lunch together. It was always much nicer to eat food made with love, rather than what the chefs made.

'Jan Di-ah, I don't know how you survive with three, seriously. I find it hard enough with one.' Ga Eul said, chopping garlic. Jan Di laughed.

'Yah, I seriously don't do it by myself.' Jan Di laughed. 'But the trick with three is to keep them together and in eyesight at all times.'

'You started back at work didn't you?' Ga Eul asked. Jan Di nodded.

'Just part time. My dad looks after them one day, Ji Hoo's granddad looks after them another and then Jun Hee decides to take a day off to watch them too. Or if I'm working nights Jun Pyo is here anyway.'

'Wow. You've got it sorted then.' Ga Eul said. Jan Di nodded happily.

'When are you going back to work?' Jan Di asked her friend. Ga Eul shrugged.

'I don't know. I kind of don't want to go back, and just want to spend time with him, but I also feel like I might do crazy if I do the same thing everyday.' She said thoughtfully. Jan Di nodded. She understood her friend's problem perfectly.

'Yah, have either of you heard from Jae Kyung recently? She hasn't phoned me in over a month, and I can't get through on the phone either.' Jan Di asked Ji Hoo and Ga Eul.

'I haven't heard from her in four months.' Ji Hoo admitted.

'I haven't heard from her in two.' Ga Eul nodded. 'I'm worried about her.' She admitted. Jan Di put the finished food on a tray. Ji Hoo took the tray and walked it about of the room. Jan Di and Ga Eul sorted out drinks, and bottles of milk between them and took them through.

When they got in to the living room Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and Yi Jung where all sat in a circle around the babies. Sang Min was sat up in a baby seat. His eyes where cautiously on Jin Ae who was sat up next to him, and babbling non-stop to him. Jae Sun and Jae Hwa where practising their rolling abilities. The food was passed around, and Ji Hoo, Ga Eul and Jan Di joined the circle on the floor.

'Sang Min looks like a typical man. He can't get his Noona to be quiet.' Woo Bin said looking at the dynamic between Sang Min and Jin Ae. Like big sister and little brother. Ga Eul laughed.

'He's being a good listener! That's a good quality in a man.' Ga Eul said proudly.

'Jin Ae took from her mother. She never stops talking.' Jun Pyo said making every one laugh, and Jan Di glare playfully.

'But her father doesn't shut up either, so we'll never know who she got that from.' Yi Jung laughed. Jan Di laughed a lot.

A maid then walked up to the happy group of friends. She bowed.

'Miss.' She said to Jan Di. 'There's a woman at the door asking for you.' She said. Jan Di turned around and looked surprised.

'Who?' She asked with surprised eyes. The maid shrugged.

'She wouldn't give me her name, but she looks familiar for some reason.' She said.

'Oh?' Jan Di said getting up. She looked down at Jin Ae who was scooting towards her in a way she'd learnt resentfully. 'Do you want to come with me to see who it is?' Jan Di asked the baby who smiled. Jan Di laughed and bent over to pick her up. 'Watch the other two.' She told Jun Pyo. He nodded and continued eating. Jan Di walked towards the door. There was no one there, so she slipped on a pair of shoes and walked out on to the porch. A woman was stood with her back to Jan Di. She was tall.

'Hello?' Jan Di said trying to peer around to see who it was. The woman turned around. Her hair was long, down to her ribs in fact. She wore high heeled boots that looked expensive but worn down. At her foot was a large suitcase that was very battered. She wore a dark green military style coat that had a hole at the elbow. She held it wrapped around her. Her arms where crossed. Underneath a cream blouse was just visible. She was wearing black trousers. She also wore a trucker style hat, in dark green that matched her coat. Jan Di still couldn't tell who she was. She couldn't see her face, and then. She looked up. The large eyes outlined in smudged eye liner jumped out at Jan Di. She knew this person.

'Unnie.' She mumbled quietly. It was Jae Kyung, some one she hadn't seen in a very long time. Jae Kyung looked on edge. She glanced around nervously.

'Can I come in? She asked.

'Of course you can!' Jan Di said. 'Just leave your bag here.' She said. Jae Kyung nodded. She kept her arms wrapped around her, and her big coat folded over her.

'Jan Di, I really need to talk to you. I need your help and-' She trailed off as they got to the living room. Her big eyes narrowed and then widened as she saw the F4. It was like she'd seen a ghost.

'Their cars weren't in the drive way!' She exclaimed shakily. 'Why are they here?' She said. She looked like she was going to cry. She didn't look like the confident Jae Kyung she used to be in the least. She was like a scared little girl.

'Unnie!' Ga Eul exclaimed happily standing up.

'We had a bigged garage put in. They're in the garage.' Jan Di said, confused as to why it mattered. Woo Bin had frozen. His eyes where fixed on Jae Kyung's who was trying to to make eye contact with him.

'I think I should leave.' Jae Kyung said. She turned quickly. Jan Di grabbed on to her with the one hand that was not on Jin Ae. Jan Di did not understand what was going on. But she saw fear in her friend's eyes as she turned around. Jae Kyung's arms where still folded. Baby Jin Ae did not understand what was going on either. She was just babbling still, like she normally did. But then, another small sound came. But it wasn't from Jin Ae's mouth. It came from under Jae Kyung's coat. Jin Ae, happy to get a response started babbling more. More sound came from under Jae Kyung's coat too.

'Have you got a dog under there?' Ga Eul asked. Jae Kyung was frozen in her spot. She didn't respond. Jan Di moved closer to Jae Kyung to try and read her body language better. Jin Ae lunged forwards, nearly escaping Jan Di's arms. Her little hand clasped on to Jae Kyung's coat. Jae Kyung still didn't move. Her arms fell to her side, like she had given up her fight to keep them folded. She was a sling around her middle. A black one. Like the ones mothers carry babies around in. Ga Eul gasped as she sling moved. Jan Di stuck out her shaking hand. She carefully pulled back a little of the sling. A smiling face of a small baby greeted her. She looked from the baby, and then back to Jae Kyung. The baby didn't look that much like her. Jan Di took a small sigh of relief.

'Unnie, whose baby is this?' Jan Di asked. Jae Kyung still stood frozen.

'It's mine.' She whispered quietly. Jan Di's eyes widened. She looked to Ga Eul whose eyes where just as wide. Shen, Jae Kyung suddenly fell to the floor. She landed on her back, with her arms around her baby to protect it. Jan Di bent over quickly. She took Jae Kyung heart beat. She was fine. She then checked her airways which where also fine. She then carefully picked the baby up. She held Jin Ae in one hand, and Jae Kyung's baby in the other. While just about every one else was still frozen in shock, Ji Hoo rushed forwards to double check what Jan Di had just tested. Jan Di ran with the two babies she was carrying. She got out to the porch.

With a trick she learnt how to do because of her triplets. She wrapped her arm around Jin Ae, and used the her hand to pick up Jae Kyung's bag. She went back in to the house quickly. Ji Hoo must of agreed with her diagnosis of passing out, because Jae Kyung was on the couch, and he had just put an I.V in her arm to keep her hydrated. Ga Eul was knelt by her side. Woo Bin was still completely frozen, and Jun Pyo and Yi Jung just kept looking at each other, then to the babies and then to Jae Kyung. Jan Di went to a spare bit of space on the floor. She placed down the bag, and then Jin Ae who could sit up by herself. Jae Kyung's baby did not look as old as Jin Ae. She placed him down on the floor carefully so it could lie down. She stroked the baby's stomach to keep it calm. Jin Ae kept babbling.

She opened Jae Kyung's suitcase quickly. She started digging through it to find information. Anything that could tell her something about what had happened, and who this baby was. Then, she found a birth certificate. Only the bottom was visible from her angle.

**Mother : Ha Jae Kyung **it said. There was then a scribble of a signature. The father's name she glanced at, and then looked away just as quickly as Jin Ae babbled louder. It had no signature next to it. It was just written there. Jan Di looked back to it, and gasped as she read it properly. She then rubbed her eyes again. **Father: Song Woo Bin. **It said. She pulled out the rest of the certificate quickly.

**Song Min Ki. **She read. He was four months old. Jan Di looked at the baby, and then quickly up at Woo Bin. It wasn't a common name, it wasn't a coincidence. The baby looked just like him. She thought back to a baby picture of Woo Bin she had seen last Christmas. The baby in the picture and the one in front of her looked identical.

Jan Di looked up.

'Yah Song Woo Bin.' She shouted. He looked up, finally being unfrozen from his shock. 'This is your baby!' She yelled. Every one paused what they where doing. Jae Kyung's eyes had fluttered open. But she didn't move.

'It can't be.' Woo Bin said. Then, he saw everything join up. He ran over to where Jan Di was sat with the babies. She passed him the certificate. He looked at it quickly, and then he looked at the baby. It did look like him. He stumbled backwards, but caught himself. He crouched down over the small baby.

'It can't be.' He mumbled again.

'It is.' Jae Kyung mumbled quietly. She sat up and looked at his feet.

'The reason you haven't been back to visit is you've been on the run...with Woo Bin's baby?' Jun Pyo asked. 'How did you even have Woo Bin's baby, you where never together.' He added insensitively.

'We where sleeping together.' Woo Bin said quietly. He was staring at the baby on the floor. It smiled at him. He felt like falling over, but he didn't. He bent over, and picked it up. The way he had learnt with all the babies that had been around recently. The baby smiled at him, like he knew it was his dad. Jin Ae started crying at that moment. Jan Di picked her up. She bounced her up and down, which normally made her stop. But she didn't stop crying this time. Woo Bin looked over to Jae Kyung who was looking at him. He walked across the living room. He took her I.V out of Ji Hoo's hands.

'Lets go and talk.' He said. Jae Kyung nodded and stood up. She held out her arms for the baby. But Woo Bin didn't pass it to her. He lead her upstairs in to one of the guest rooms. He locked the door behind him.

'Did you know before you left?' He asked her.

'That I was pregnant?' She asked. Woo Bin nodded. She shook her head. 'No. I really did go back to America to get back with Tommy. We went to dinner together once, it was then I realised I love you and no one else.'

'Then why didn't you come back?' Woo Bin shouted. His eyes watered up in frustration. 'Why Jae Kyung. Why?'

'Yah don't shout like that in front of my baby.' She snapped. But little baby Song Min Ki just kept smiling.

'He's my baby too. I can make those decisions. Now answer the question. Why didn't you come back?' He asked desperately. Jae Kyung's big eyes watered too.

'Because before I could I realised I was pregnant. And you didn't want kids. And I thought you would hate me, and make me abort him.' She said. Her tone was a quiet scream. Woo Bin sighed. Half in sadness, and half in frustration.

'Kyung-ah. When have I ever said I didn't want kids? When did I even not tell you I love you. I've told you so many times! Do you know how hard I've been trying to get over you? You left for over a year!' He shouted. Jae Kyung's tears started escaping down her face.

'I'm sorry.' She said simply. Woo Bin took a deep breath in.

'Why did you decide to come back if you thought all this?' He said.

'It was after I had him. I ran away before my parents could find out I was pregnant. They cut me off too. I've been working as a waitress. I couldn't do it. I had debts from my hospital bills, and he had to eat, and I had to eat. I needed help, I still need help. I talked to Jan Di about a month ago... she mentioned in passing how helpful every one was being with the triplets. She said after Jun Pyo of course, you where the most helpful. I thought about those words a lot. I sold most of my designer clothes then, and my jewellery to pay for a plane ticket back. I hadn't sold it until then, because it was my pride. But what use is pride with out love or friends.' She admitted sadly. She spoke with a tone of a broken woman.

'Then why did you come here instead of to my house?' He asked shaking his head.

'I came here because I wanted to wash, and eat, and cut my hair and do all those petty things before I had to come and beg for forgiveness. I wanted to ask how you where doing. If you where dating, but it didn't work out that way.' She said looking down to the floor. Woo Bin just looked at the baby he was holding. His baby. He didn't believe it. Just a few hours ago he had no children, now he had a son.

'I called him Min Ki. Song Min Ki. I gave him your family name...do you like the name Min Ki?' She asked hesitantly.

'I like it. You said you love me now. Jae Kyung, how did you think this was going to work out? Did you think you could just show back up and I'd forgive you?' He asked.

'No. But Ki didn't do anything wrong.' She said looking at her baby. Woo Bin laughed a little.

'Of course I'm not mad at the baby. I'm mad at you. I still love you, but I need time to work out where we're going to go from here.' He said. Jae Kyung nodded. She sighed. 'And I need to get to know Min Ki. Move in to my house for now, you can stay in the guest room... I'll get a cot.' He said. Jae Kyung stepped forwards quickly. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. She pressed her head in to his neck. He could feel that she was crying. It was a good thing he was strong because she wasn't light, and the baby was squirming in his arms. He didn't move. He didn't want to. It all felt so right yet so wrong.

Of course every one was behind the door listening. Ga Eul had her ear to the door. Jan Di was stood near to it. She was holding Jae Hwa who was asleep, allowing them to spy. Between the other three guys who where standing leaning against the door they held Jae Sun, Jin Ae and Sang Min. No one moved. None of them knew what to do in the situation.


	38. The knock at the door part 2

A little while later, and Jae Kyung's baby started crying. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, and stood up. She held out her arms. Woo Bin who really didn't know what to do passed the baby back over. Normally at this point he'd pass the crying baby back to it's parents. Jae Kyung bounced the baby in her arms, and she yawned.

'How long have you been awake?' Woo Bin asked. She looked out in to space.

'A while. I walked a long way too.' She said. Woo Bin frowned.

'Come on, lets go back to my house.' Woo Bin said. Jae Kyung turned around.

'They're all going to be behind the door.' She whispered to Woo Bin. He nodded tiredly.

'I know.' He stepped forwards. He opened it, and Ga Eul fell over. She scrambled back to her feet and turned a bright shade of red. Normally Woo Bin would of thought this was very funny, but he was just worn down. Jan Di pulled Ga Eul out of the line of fire. The two old friends clung on to each other and smiled nervously.

'I'm sure you heard so you know where we're going.' Woo Bin said softly. He walked down the corridor. Jae Kyung walked out after him. She turned to her friends.

'I'll come see you later, okay?'She said before dashing off on her shaky feet. Every one just stood there as they left. Jin Ae started crying. Jun Pyo patted her back as he was the one holding her, but she just wouldn't stop.

'Aish.' He said, walking out the room. Jan Di was about to follow him. 'Just stay with the other two.' He said, walking out of the room.

'Well this whole thing is screaming high tension.' Yi Jung said. He chuckled a little.

'Am I the only one who's confused about how Woo Bin and Unnie where... doing that... with out us knowing?' Ga Eul said frowning.

'We weren't paying a lot of attention to them.' Ji Hoo said.

'I feel really bad... I can't believe she really started working.' Jan Di said. Jae Hwa started babbling from her arms. 'You can't either, huh?' She laughed softly.

'Unnie really grew up.' Ga Eul said. Jan Di nodded.

'Ga Eul-ah... that baby. Song Min Ki. We should go and buy him some baby grows or something. I looked in Unnie's suitcase and she didn't have many.' Jan Di said.

'And it's so cold here, we should get him some warmer clothes.' Ga Eul said. Jan Di nodded.

'Lets go.' Jan Di said.

'Wait.' Said Yi Jung. 'Lets all go.' He said. Ji Hoo nodded. Jun Pyo came back out carrying Jin Ae who was now clutching tightly at a small plush fish toy.

'What's happening?' He asked.

'We're going shopping for Jae Kyung's baby.' She informed him. Jun Pyo nodded.

'Okay.' He said simply.

Fifteen minutes later which was the amount of time it took to get four babies in four snow suits, they walked in to the garage. In the corner of the garage there was a massive white sheet. Jan Di who didn't go in to the garage a lot, looked to Jun Pyo.

'What's that?' She said in a cautious tone. Jun Pyo grinned. He stepped forwards and dramatically pulled off the cloth. Underneath it was a massive van. It had dark tinted windows so you couldn't see in, but in a bright red colour it didn't exactly blend in. Jan Di sighed.

'Do we need that?' She asked.

'We have a lot of people to transport!' Jun Pyo defended himself.

'What, three? And how many seats does that thing have?'

'Thirteen and a driver's and passenger seat.' Jun Pyo said proudly. 'It's built for idol groups.'

'Of course it is.' Jan Di sighed. 'Lets all just take this monster then.' She said. They strapped the triplets in, and Yi Jung transferred Sang Min's car seat in to the van. Once they where all strapped in, they set off in to the snow. Once of the professional drivers what diving just to be extra safe. It took them a long time in the snow, but they got to the department store. It took another fifteen minutes to get the babies out of the car and in to buggies.

'I don't remember it being this hard to go shopping.' Ga Eul whined. Yi Jung chuckled. They pushed the buggies in to the lift, and soon they where in the shop. Although they only meant to buy a few things, they soon found themselves buying much more. Babygrows, snowsuits, toys, bottles, bibs. They brought so much. Another half an hour later, and they had the babies back in the car, and where on their way to Woo Bin's house.

They all sat on the drive way for a long time before they could decide who was going in. Finally Ji Hoo came up with a reasonable idea.

'Ga Eul, and Jan Di can go give the stuff to Jae Kyung, and they can send Woo Bin out to talk to us here.'

Every one agreed. Ga Eul and Jan Di climbed out the car. They juggled the bags between them and knocked on the door. Woo Bin answered to door looking tired.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'Can we talk to Unnie? We'll be quick. The guys are in the car... they want to talk to you too.' Ga Eul asked. Woo Bin took a deep breath in.

'Knowing you two, you're going in no matter what I say. They're in my bedroom.' Woo Bin moved out the way. They smiled and ran in before he could change his mind. They where already around the corner by the time he stepped out of the house to see what the F4 wanted. They got to the door of Woo Bin's room and stopped, not knowing what to do. Jan Di knocked on it.

'Unnie!' Jan Di called. Light footsteps could be heard through the door. It opened, and Jae Kyung's wide eyes peered around it.

'Jan Di-ah, Ga Eul-ah.' She said in a small voice. She opened the door wider so they could come in. As soon as Jan Di and Ga Eul walked through the door she launched herself at them in a tight hug.

'I missed you guys. A lot.' She said. Jan Di and Ga Eul stepped back.

'We missed you too.' Jan Di said.

'You should of called us more, and actually told us something.' Ga Eul said. Jae Kyung nodded.

'I know.' Jae Kyung said. She she laughed a little. 'Aish, what is this? Little sisters telling off the unnie.' She shook her head. Her eyes shot down to the bags they where carrying. 'What's that?'

'We brought you things for the baby. The guys did too.' Jan Di said.

'We know you don't have a lot for him.' Ga Eul said nodding towards the baby who was lying on the bed surrounded by cushions so he couldn't roll off. Jae Kyung's eyes watered up.

'Why do you have to be so touching?' She said, turning away to dab at her damp eyes. She then took the bags and looked inside. Ga Eul and Jan Di weren't looking at their friend any more, but rather her baby. Jae Kyung followed their gaze.

'He's asleep, but do you want to go look at him?' She asked. Ga Eul and Jan Di didn't need to be asked twice. Quickly they walked over to look at him. He really did look like Woo Bin, but he also looked like Jae Kyung too.

'So handsome.' Ga Eul said clasping her hands together. Jan Di nodded. Jae Kyung smiled, and wondered what she had been doing, keeping this from them.


	39. Coffee

Woo Bin woke up with the sound of a loud baby, and for a long moment he thought he'd fallen asleep at the Goo house again. But then he remember. He had a child now, and in that weird twist of fate, it was a child with a woman who he loved, but had been trying not to. He sat up. He had slept on the floor in his own room. Why he hadn't slept in a guest room escaped him. On his big bed lay Jae Kyung, and the baby. Min Ki. Song Min Ki. She stirred quickly from her sleep from where she was curled on her side. She had slept on top over the covers, some what like a cat. She reached over to where Min Ki was surrounded by cushions so he couldn't roll off the bed. Woo Bin stood up awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Jae Kyung soothed the crying infant easily. She picked him up and patted him on the back.

'You slept in your clothes from yesterday.' Woo Bin said quietly. Jae Kyung's eyes fluttered to his. They made awkward eye contact.

'I left all of my clothes in America so I'd have more room for his things.' She said quietly.

'Lets go buy you some clothes later.' Woo Bin said. Jae Kyung frowned.

'Do you think I want your money? I don't want you to pay for anything' She said firmly.

'You took all that baby stuff from the F4 and the girls.' Woo Bin replied. He didn't want to fight, but she was being stupid.

'I excepted gifts from friends for the well being of my child. He doesn't have any winter clothes.' Jae Kyung replied stonily.

'Our child. Not just yours.' Woo Bin said. Jae Kyung looked at him for a long moment, then her stomach rumbled. Woo Bin chuckled quietly to himself.

'Lets go eat something.' Woo Bin walked towards the door. Jae Kyung nodded. She picked up Min Ki and walked over to him. Woo Bin held out his arms. Jae Kyung looked confused.

'I want to hold him.' Woo Bin said. Jae Kyung very reluctantly passed Min Ki over. Woo Bin held him carefully. They got about half way down the corridor before Jae Kyung grabbed Woo Bin's arm, making him stop.

'Are the staff here?' She asked with wide eyes. Woo Bin laughed.

'No. I called them to tell them not to come in. Although I don't understand why you don't like them.' Woo Bin said, continuing to walk.

'It's just creepy. They're every where and you never know when you're alone.' Jae Kyung said glancing around. Woo Bin laughed a little. He lifted her hand to Jae Kyung's head and messed her hair up affectionately. Jae Kyung hissed slightly, and her hands smoothed her hair back down quickly. She tutted. This made Woo Bin laugh even more.

They got in to the kitchen, and Woo Bin grabbed a baby seat from off the floor. He put it on the table, and put Min Ki in it. It had been another one of the gifts from their friends. He then walked over to the cupboards and looked in them.

'What have you got?' Jae Kyung asked. Woo Bin looked around.

'It's not so much what I have and haven't got, but more so what I have got and can cook.' He looked behind him where Jae Kyung was standing. 'I don't suppose your cooking skills improved massively while you where away?'

Jae Kyung shook her head.

'No they didn't... but I can mix baby formula well.' She said. Woo Bin laughed.

'I guess we're having raymen then.' He said pulling some out of the cupboard. He threw it in to a pot quickly and turned it on. He faced the stove and stirred the pot. Suddenly arms went around his waist, and he could feel Jae Kyung's head resting on his back. He stopped what he was doing. Turning around he faced her. He hugged her tightly.

'Kyung-ah, what are we doing from here. Aside from Min Ki, what are we going to do about us?' He asked. Jae Kyung pulled her head back so she could look at his expression.

'Do you still feel the same way?' She asked.

Flash backs ran through both their minds of a night that they had both tried to forget.

"'_**Kyung-ah' He sighed. 'I love you and you know that.'"**_

Woo Bin sighed. 'I think so.' He paused. Jae Kyung felt her heart race. 'Do you feel the same way you did on that night?' He asked. Jae Kyung flashed back to her words from that night.

"_**I've told you a thousand times I don't love you back'"**_

'No. I don't feel like that any more. I didn't even really feel like that at the time.' Jae Kyung said. Woo Bin's mouth dropped open.

'What do you mean?' He asked quickly. Jae Kyung turned her head.

'The raymen's over cooking.' She said, turning to stove.

'Jae Kyung!' Woo Bin shouted in annoyance.

'Woo Bin!' Jae Kyung copied his tone. She walked away from him, and away from baby Min Ki who had fallen asleep in his baby seat. Across the open plan room she walked, until she reached the staircase that went up the side of it. She started walking up it.

'Where are you going?' Woo Bin yelled.

'To wash my face!' She yelled.

'In the middle of this conversation?' Woo Bin yelled back. Surprisingly the baby was still sleeping. Jae Kyung turned around from where she was stood, at the top of the stair case.

'I love you!' She yelled from the top of the stairs. Woo Bin laughed.

'That's the worst confession ever!' Woo Bin shouted in reply. He turned his back to the forgotten raymen that was completely over cooking and pouring over the sides of the pot.

'Are we shooting a drama? Why does it have to be good, as long as it's sincere.' Jae Kyung shouted down the stairs.

'I need to be wooed. Do something more romantic.' He called teasingly. The baby started crying. 'You woke him up!' Woo Bin laughed.

'Or you did!' Jae Kyung shouted in reply. She walked down the stairs and pulled out a bottle of milk out of her bag. She popped it in to Min Ki's mouth, and he went quiet. She then walked over to the counter. 'What's this?' She asked pointing to a cup next to the sink.

'Cold coffee I didn't drink yesterday.' Woo Bin replied. He turned off the over cooked raymen. 'I'm still waiting from something more romantic he laughed.' He was being jokey because he honestly hadn't gotten over the shock off what she had just said. Jae Kyung walked up to him, and poured yesterday's cold coffee over his head.

'What was that for?' Woo Bin asked wide eyed as cold coffee dripped down his face.

'You said you wanted something romantic, like from dramas. This is my version of the cola kiss from Lie To Me.' She smirked. Woo Bin scoffed.

'What?' He said laughing. Jae Kyung jumped forwards, bringing her hands to either side of his face. She kissed him eagerly, and he laughed through the kisses.


	40. The starting line

Two days after Ji Hoo had asked Hyo Joo on a date, he received a phone call. The phone call was about a medical conference both he and Hyo Joo had been invited to in Las Vegas. Their date had had to be cancelled because of this, although he still felt slightly on edge as he waited for Hyo Joo to turn up at the airport. However his mind was take off Hyo Joo, as a woman strutted in to the airport. Large sunglasses hid most of her face, a short hair style made her cheek bones more prominent. She wore high heeled boots, black trousers, a white shirt with a black peter pan collar and a leather jacket. The woman looked chic, and tough, which wasn't Ji Hoo's type, but for some reason she was memorising. She kept walking, but surprisingly, she stopped in front of him. Ji Hoo suddenly felt embarrassed. He was sure she had caught him staring. But as she removed her sunglasses, he knew that wasn't it. The woman was Hyo Joo.

'Hi.' She told him smiling. But she wasn't smiling in an over the top childish way. It was more genuine. Ji Hoo gulped.

'Why the new look?' He asked. Hyo Joo looked down at her feet in an embarrassed manner.

'It's not so much as new, as old. The real me.' Hyo Joo smiled softly. Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow.

'No more childishness?' He asked. Hyo Joo shook her head.

'No, but you have to take responsibility.' She said with twinkling eyes.

'In what way?' He asked in a amused manner.

'You have to keep me happy, so I don't have to over do it so much to keep myself that way.' She said. Her tone was cheeky. Ji Hoo looked away and chuckled. He looked back to Hyo Joo who was boldly looking him in the eyes.

'No promises. But I do like this Hyo Joo better.' He said. He passed her an aeroplane ticket. As the boss he had brought them. She smiled.

'Lets go!' She said in English. Of course as she had studied abroad her accent way very good. Better than Ji Hoo's infact. He replied with the same English phrase, and they headed towards the boarding gate.

Across Seoul, It had been three days since Jae Kyung magically appeared home from America, and she hadn't even left Woo Bin's house since she was taken there. As she only had one set of clothes, she had been washing them over night, and wearing Woo Bin's clothes as pyjamas. Woo Bin had asked about taking her shopping, but she had refused his money, for reasons Woo Bin didn't quite understand.

As it was early morning in the big house she groggily rubbed her eyes as her kettle boiled. Once it was done she made herself an instant coffee. She drunk it, crunching up her face as she did so. Coffee was so bitter, she didn't really like it.

'Kyung-ah. Seriously, you don't like coffee, stop making it.' Woo Bin yawned walking down the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue.

'I like that it wakes me up.' She replied. She multi-tasked as she kept drinking, and fed the baby a bottle of milk at the same time. Woo Bin made it to the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the mini screen in the wall where the front door security system ran through. He could see the people on the front door step now.

'Who is it?' Jae Kyung asked peering towards him. Woo Bin laughed.

'Trouble.' He pressed the button that unlocked the front door. In walked Jan Di and Ga Eul. They where both dressed nicely. Jan Di wore a sweet red jumper with navy leggings and patent red flats, while Ga Eul wore a white dress and a pink cardigan.

'Hi.' They both said at the same time. They both smiled in a way that was more than a little suspicious.

'I knew something was up when neither of you called last night.' Woo Bin said, he chuckled and walked over to the kitchen to find something to eat. Jae Kyung looked over to them.

'Why are you here?' She asked, yawning. She took another sip of the gross coffee.

'We're going shopping!' Ga Eul smiled mischievously.

'And to get our hair cut.' Jan Di added happily.

'And what are the kids going to do while we do that?' Jae Kyung asked, not wanting to get excited just yet.

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at each other and grinned.

'Unnie, that's the best part.' Jan Di smiled. Jae Kyung looked interested.

'Why?' She asked. Jan Di looked to Ga Eul to continue.

Ga Eul smiled.

'All the babies are going to go on a group daddy trip to the zoo.' Ga Eul said. Jae Kyung looked over her shoulder to Woo Bin who was pointing to his chest and mouthing "me?".

'Oppa.' Jan Di ran over to him and grabbed the top of his arm. 'Go get dressed so you can take out Min Ki.' She pulled him slightly across the kitchen. Woo Bin looked to Jae Kyung to see if she liked the idea or not. She bit her lip. She didn't want to leave Min Ki. She had never left his side since the day he was born. But he did need some time with out her with his father.

'Okay.' She said very reluctantly. 'It's a good idea. But Woo Bin, keep him warm, and keep your phone on at all times. Otherwise I'm going to turn up to kill you.' She said. Her big eyes seemed extremely terrifying. Woo Bin's eyes widened to. It was one thing looking after some one else's kid, it was a totally different thing to look after your own. Jae Kyung turned to her baby, and kissed him on the forehead, before heading towards the door.

'I'm going now before I change my mind.' She yelled with out even looking back. She went straight out the front door.

'Oppa, he'll need a snow suit to go outside today.' Ga Eul said in a bright tone to Woo Bin. He nodded his head.

'Yeah, I'll put one on him.'

'And he'll need feeding every three or four hours so take lots of bottles.' Jan Di said smiling. Woo Bin smiled and nodded. He still looked nervous.

'I'll work it out. You'd better follow her... oh and just take my credit card and use it when she's not looking.' Woo Bin picked up his wallet from the counter. Jan Di and Ga Eul shook their hands.

'No, we want to buy Unnie stuff.' Ga Eul said.

'Yeah, she brought us loads of stuff when we had nothing, and it would be nice to pay her back.' Jan Di said. Woo Bin shoved his credit card in to Jan Di's hand.

'Well you can buy her some things and use this to pay for the rest.' He insisted. Jan Di nodded.

'Okay, deal.' She smiled.

'We'd better go.' Ga Eul said. Jan Di nodded. They walked out the house. Jae Kyung was stood on the front step, looking at the mini van that sat her friends children and husbands. With out glancing back she quickly ran around the back of the van, and to window where the back of Jun Pyo, and Yi Jung's heads could be clearly seen. She quickly banged on to the window and screamed, backing both the guys jump out of their skin. Jae Kyung laughed crazily.

'Monkey!' Jun Pyo yelled angrily, climbing out the car. Jae Kyung stuck out her tongue and hid behind the much smaller Jan Di.

'Yah! Go help Woo Bin.' Jan Di ordered. Jun Pyo pulled a face at her. He walked in to the house mimicking her.

'Did he just walk away from your kids he was watching?' Jae Kyung asked Jan Di.

Jan Di stood on her tip-toes and peered in to the car.

'Yi Jung-Oppa's still in there.' She shrugged.

'Lets go to my car!' Ga Eul said proudly. She had passed her driving test yesterday, and was more than proud to be driving today. Yi Jung leaned out the car window.

'Jaygia. Be safe. Don't take your eyes of the road either.' He said.

'I passed didn't I?' She replied. She turned to her friends. 'Lets go! Girls day out!' She cheered, running to her brand new car. Yi Jung had brought it for her reluctantly. He didn't really want her driving. She was a terrible driver. So he'd brought her safest car possible. A big four by four with extra safety features such as ultra strong metal and bulletproof glass. Ga Eul climbed in to the driving seat, and Jae Kyung quickly got in to the passenger seat, leaving Jan Di to get in the back. Ga Eul suddenly started the car engine and the car lurched forwards suddenly. Ga Eul quickly slammed her foot on the break and looked around to see if her husband had seen that. It seemed he had, so before she could be stopped she drove off, swerving all over the road.

Meanwhile inside, Jun Pyo waited in the living room while Woo Bin was getting changed. He walked back downstairs dressed warmly and carrying Min Ki who was wearing a thick blue snow suit.

'Have you got everything?' Jun Pyo asked standing up.

'I have no idea. Have you got everything in the car for yours?' Woo Bin asked. Jun Pyo nodded.

'I'll just steal your stuff then.' Woo Bin replied. Jun Pyo shrugged, and they made a bee line towards the car. Once inside, Woo Bin climbed in the back with all the babies. Every baby in the car away babbling loudly to each other. The loudest of all was Jin Ae. As Min Ki's car seat was strapped in to the car, he started being just as loud. His chubby little arms flailed out of the seat and towards the next baby carrier with contained the only female Goo triplet. Woo Bin strapped himself in to the seat that was closet to the front. Yi Jung was sat in the passenger seat and Jun Pyo was driving. They set off, but they didn't even leave the drive way before trouble arose.

'Do you even know the way to the zoo?' Yi Jung asked Jun Pyo.

'I'm just going to drive until I see a sign for the zoo. Back off.' Jun Pyo said. He didn't deal with criticisms well.

'Yo. Man, we need to get to the zoo as quick as possible. These kids are like a ticking time bomb.' Woo Bin spoke from behind them.

'Well maybe you should just drive then!' Jun Pyo snapped. Yi Jung rolled his eyes.

'Or maybe you could just turn on your sat nav?' He said. Jun Pyo pressed down on the breaks suddenly, throwing every one in the car forwards slightly. Out of the babies, Jae Sun, Jin Ae and Min Ki started crying. Woo Bin as the only parent in the back tried to comfort them. Jun Pyo glanced at his children through the mirror. He bit his lip and angrily turned on the sat nav. Yi Jung turned around in his seat. He felt slightly smug that he was the only parent with no baby crying.

With the destination set in the sat nav, Jun Pyo sped down the road towards the zoo. Two babies continued to scream loudly in the back, and of course they where Jae Sun and Jin Ae. This was going to be a tough day.


	41. Daddy day

'Lets roll, yo.' Woo Bin said, signalling forwards. He pushed the buggy containing Min Ki forwards. Of course Jun Pyo had a triple buggy, and Yi Jung had another single. The only trouble that was crowds where starting to gather around the famous fathers and their offspring. The three men pushed their way through the crowds and in to the zoo. Woo Bin was by far drawing the most attention. The public knew of the Goo triplets, and they knew of the So baby, but the question on every one's lips was who was the baby in the buggy Woo Bin was pushing.

'Where should we go first?' Yi Jung asked looking around at the different signs.

'I want to see the penguins.' Jun Pyo said. Yi Jung and Woo Bin looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

'Are we here for you or the kids?' Woo Bin asked laughing. Jun Pyo shrugged shamelessly.

'Why do you want to see penguins anyway?' Yi Jung laughed.

'They're like people wearing suits.' Jun Pyo laughed to himself. He leaned over his buggy. 'Do you wanna see penguins?' He asked his children. At being talked to all three of them babbled back. 'See they want to go too!' He insisted.

'Yah, they have no idea what they're replying to.' Yi Jung pointed out.

'Are you insulting my children's intelligence?' Jun Pyo replied.

'No, he's insulting yours for thinking seven month olds are so mentally developed.' Woo Bin replied.

'Aish.' Jun Pyo snapped. 'I'll go see the penguins by myself.' He said storming off. He walked about four feet before going back for his children he'd abandoned in their pushchair. His friends followed after him laughing. Once they where stood outside the penguin enclosure the babies went silent as they where mesmerised by the swimming creatures.

'So we never really got to talk much about Jae Kyung being back.' Yi Jung started. 'How are you?' He asked his friend. Woo Bin smiled.

'I'm really happy, but really freaked out at the same time.' He said. Jun Pyo suddenly started laughing. Both his friends looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

'If you get married you should get married in that hotel in Jeju island me and Monkey nearly got married in. Maybe she'll stop the wedding again.' Jun Pyo continued to laugh.

'What's even going on inside your head today?' Yi Jung asked rolling his eyes. He looked to Woo Bin. 'Have you guys gotten back together properly?'

'Yeah.' Woo Bin nodded. He had a massive smirk on his face.

'Woah. Look at his face, he's so smug.' Jun Pyo scoffed, looking at his friend.

'Are you going to join the married club soon?' Yi Jung grinned, flashing his own wedding ring at his friend. Jun Pyo did the same.

'Don't rush me.' Woo Bin replied. Yi Jung started laughing.

'We're not going to rush you, but you better keep you eye on your id.' He said.

'Why?' Woo Bin asked suspiciously.

'Ga Eul-ah hasn't shut up for the past week about how happy she is you and Jae Kyung have been reunited. I wouldn't put it past her either to go and register the marriage by stealing your id.' Yi Jung spoke.

'She was plotting at my house yesterday.' Jun Pyo said.

'She was?' Yi Jung asked laughing fondly at his wife's mischievous attitude.

'Yeah, and she had Jan Di in on it too. They where planning a big event to get you guys back together, but I guess it's not needed now.'

'It's because Ga Eul's not working at the moment. She's got too much time to plan all these things.' Yi Jung said.

'Doesn't Sang Min take up a lot of time?' Woo Bin asked.

'Some of it, but he's really good. It might actually be better for her sanity if he was a little worse behaved.' Yi Jung said. Right on cue, Jae Sun started to scream angrily, just to show, he was not well behaved like Sang Min.

'Aish.' Jun Pyo said angrily as he grabbed his child out of the buggy and tried to bounce him on his hip to get him to be quiet. The other dads had to restrain themselves from laughing at this situation.

'Don't look at me like that! I'm outnumbered!' Jun Pyo said. Finally they couldn't take it any more, and burst out laughing. With his free arm, Jun Pyo went to hit them. Both of them dodged and kept laughing.

'It really feels like the old days. Except for the babies...or the fact we're at the zoo.' Woo Bin said.

'Yeah, and Ji Hoo's missing like always, that rascal.' Jun Pyo shook his head and tutted.

'We should of invited him.' Woo Bin said.

'He's at that conference in Las Vegas.' Yi Jung told his friend who had forgotten.

'Rascal, I bet he's just gone to a casino instead.' Jun Pyo said.

'Maybe we should all take a ''work''trip to Las Vegus' Woo Bin laughed.

'It gets better though, he's gone with that woman Hyo Joo.' Jun Pyo said.

'He's gone with Hyo Joo?' Woo Bin's eyes widened. In the buggies the babies where getting restless so Jun Pyo put Jae Sun back in the stroller and they all pushed their babies over to the monkey cages. 'That player.' He laughed.

'Yeah, I had to tell Ga Eul she shouldn't get involved with that too.' Yi Jung laughed.

'It didn't work, she was talking about them the other day at my house.'

'That woman...' Yi Jung shook his head chuckling.

'Yeah, you should tell her that she shouldn't keep coming to stir trouble at my house.' Jun Pyo said.

'Why don't you tell her? You're not exactly a wall flower.' Woo Bin pointed out.

'Do you even know how terrifying Jan Di and Ga Eul are together?' Jun Pyo said dramatically. Jun Pyo and Woo Bin looked to Yi Jung.

'Don't look at me. Ga Eul does what she wants, I can't control her.' Yi Jung said.

'Such whipped men.' Woo Bin shook his head in a pitying manner. Yi Jung and Jun Pyo looked and each other and started laughing.

'Two syllables-' Yi Jung started.

'Jae-' Jun Pyo said.

'Kyung.' A voice said out loud. But it wasn't said by any one of men. They looked around, and low and behold there stood Jae Kyung herself. She had left Woo Bin's house earlier with the spirit of Jae Kyung still deep inside her, but looking frail on the outside. Now, she was back to fighting form. Her hair had been cut back in to it's old style, and it was shiny again. On her feet where high heeled boots in pristine condition, she wore a leather jacket, black trousers and a white blouse. Jae Kyung was back.

'Woah.' Woo Bin said, looking her over from head to toe. 'But why do I feel scared?'

Every one couldn't help but laugh.

**Hi guys, if you're reading this authors note, I am mega grateful some announcements:**

**1.) We've made it this far, to chapter 41 in fact, so now, it is time for me to reveal this story will be finishing at 50 chapters. BUT as soon as this story is done I will be writing another set two years after this story which will be about the babies becoming naughty toddlers, and the struggles the couples will all be having as their relationships are put second to their children. **

**2.) I have started writing an original story over at " ", it's called "Oppa! Oppa!" and is going to be written as if it's a Korean Drama, so hopefully you guys will like it. It's published under the same user name as my one here (ineo) so it's easy to find. If you search "Oppa! Oppa! ineo" in to google it comes up at the first result. So please support me as I take this step in to original work.**

**I love you guys!**


	42. A year and a month

It was very early in the morning, but one man was braving the cold winter air. He walked back and fourth between the car and the house, taking a baby at a time and putting them in the car. Once all three of his children where in the car he drove quickly away. It didn't take him long to get to his destination. The house of his in-laws. They where also braving the cold as they waited for him on the side walk.

'My babies!' His mother-in-law yelled happily. Jun Pyo laughed a little.

'Mother, Father.' He greeted them quickly, as he unstrapped the babies from their seats.

'Son-In-Law.' They both greeted him with an attack hug. They then grabbed the babies quickly. Kang Sang walked out of the house rubbing his eyes.

'Hi.' He greeted Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo waved in reply.

'But, Son-In-Law, why did you ask us to suddenly watch the children?' Jan Di's father asked.

'Uh... well it was our wedding anniversary last month, but we couldn't really do much because she started working again on that week and was too stubborn to switch shifts with anyone.' Jun Pyo's explanation turned in to more of a complain.

'So you're celebrating today?' Jan Di's mother grinned nosily. Jun Pyo nodded.

'Yeah. Um... I'll be back for them around eleven tonight. Everything's in their bag...call me if there's any problems.' He said. Jan Di's parents nodded eagerly.

'Enjoy yourself!' Jan Di's mother said. Kang San stepped forwards.

'I'll make sure my parents don't get carried away and do something stupid with them.' He whispered to Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo nodded his head.

'When are you graduating?' Jun Pyo asked.

'He's graduating in march! Our boy is going to be a business man!' Jan Di's mother said very proudly.

'I'll fix you up with a job or something. Just call me.' Jun Pyo leaned forwards towards Kang San. He slipped a piece of paper in to Kang San's hand discreetly. 'As a bribe for looking after my triplets. Just take Ga Eun to this restaurant, and drop my name. Best table, and all paid for.'

Kang San's face light up.

'Thanks, Hyung.' He grinned. Jun Pyo winked.

'I'm going now. Bye.' He said quickly climbing back in to his car. He glanced at the clock as he started the engine. He had taken longer than planned to drop off the triplets, and he was going to have to hurry back quickly if he was going to get back home before his wife woke up.

He drove quickly and was home in less than fifteen minutes. It was silent as he walked in to the house. The staff had all been given the day off. He walked upstairs and in to his room. The small dark head of his wife could be seen just over the top of the covers she was deeply tucked in to. Her hair was messy, but to Jun Pyo she looked perfect. He stood in the doorway for a second, just watching her. He flashed back to the time she had gotten drunk and had slept at his house, in the guest room. He had watched her then too. At that time he had liked her far more than she liked him. He still thought that was the way even now, but he liked her more every day, and he had a feeling she felt the same. Jun Pyo laughed a little as he thought how far they had come from the first day they had met at Shinhwa. Jan Di stirred in bed, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

'You're dressed already? Are you working early today?' She asked yawning. Jun Pyo smiled at her.

'I'm not going to work, we're going on a date.' He said. Jan Di raised her eyebrows.

'We're going on a date, and taking three babies. Romantic.' Jan Di said sarcastically.

'They're with your parents and brother.' He said. Jan Di turned away from him to check the clock.

'It's seven a.m and you've already taken them to my parents?' Jan Di asked. Her tone was surpsied. Jun Pyo nodded.

'And your brother.' He added.

'What did you bribe him with?' Jan Di stood up and stretched.

'A meal at a restaurant with Ga Eun.' Said Jun Pyo.

'Good work.' Jan Di walked over to Jun Pyo. He opened up his arms, and she stepped in to them.

'Where are we going?' Jan Di asked. Jun Pyo grinned.

'To a place with the best coffee.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di took a step back.

'Namsang tower?' She asked. Jun Pyo nodded. She smiled.

A little while later, after Jan Di had showered they set out in Jun Pyo's old sports car. They didn't use it much any more since they had the mini van, but for today it was perfect. Jun Pyo glanced at Jan Di as they drove.

'You're wearing similar clothes to the first time we went.' He commented.

'I know. But I don't have a backpack full of scarves this time. So we'd better not get locked in or we'll freeze.' She laughed. Jun Pyo grinned.

'That night worked out well in the end.' He commented.

'"Jun Pyo hearts Jan Di. First night."' She quoted the words written on the cable car all those years ago.

'Jun Pyo still hearts Jan Di. Lots of nights.' He replied. Jan Di crunched up her face.

'Aish. So cheesy.' Jan Di replied, although her tone was very happy. Jun Pyo stopped the car. As they climbed out there was a suspicious lack of people around.

'Did you close it down?' She asked as she walked along.

'Of course. What do you take me for?' Jun Pyo replied. Jan Di rolled her eyes she linked her arm through his. She was smiling.

'Don't pretend to be cute.' Jun Pyo said looking in to the distance. Jan Di stuck out her tongue at him. She unlinked her arm from his as they walked in the empty building. The coffee machine was still there. Jan Di fished in to her pocket for some coins, and pressed the buttons. Jun Pyo waited behind her calmly. She passed him a cup, and took a sip of her own. Jun Pyo wrinkled up his forehead.

'You can't drink yet. You have to wait until we're seated.' He whined, trying to push her cup away from her mouth.

'Yah!' She snapped. 'I want to drink it now.'

'Aish.' Jun Pyo hissed. He grabbed his wife's hand and pulled up the set of stairs to their old favourite sitting spot next to the cable cars. Jan Di pulled a face, and then sat down. Jun Pyo sat down next to her. For a minute or two they didn't say a word. They just sipped at their coffee.

'We've been married for a year.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di nodded.

'A year and a month.' Jan Di added. She laughed to herself as a witty remark sprung to her mind. 'I've obviously been too busy to file for a divorce.' She said. Jun Pyo's arm went around her waist. He pulled her towards him so the sides of their bodies where touching.

'I'm never letting you escape.' He chuckled. Jan Di grinned. She slipped her head on to his shoulder.

'So what do you think next year's going to be like?' Jan Di thought out loud.

'Well judging by the events of this year, but next year we'll have six kids and the year after that we'll have nine, and then twelve and then-' Jun Pyo started.

'Yah! Don't you think three is enough?' Jan Di laughed. 'We've already got more kids than adults. We're gonna to spend our lives outnumbered already.'

'How many kids did you want when you where little?' Jun Pyo asked his wife.

'Two. How many did you want?' Jan Di said. Jun Pyo thought for a moment.

'I didn't really ever think about it. But I liked that I had an older sister who looked after me...I'll kill you if you tell her I said that.' Jun Pyo said threateningly. He held up his fist mockingly.

'So you wanted two?' Jan Di asked.

'Yeah.' Jun Pyo replied.

'Lets sell one then. We've got too many if we both wanted two.' Jan Di joked. Jun Pyo laughed.

'Three seems really good now. Even if I could I wouldn't change a thing about any one of them.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di nodded.

'It's cold, lets go in to the cable car.' Jan Di said.

'It's not that cold.' Jun Pyo replied. Jan Di stood up while he continued to sit. She poked him with her foot.

'I want to go inside.' She said. White powder snow started falling from the sky. She pulled her hood up quickly.

'Aish.' Jun Pyo said standing up. He pulled his own hood up angrily. 'Why is weather such a mood killer!' He snapped. He moodily folded his arms across his body. Jan Di looked away and smiled.

'Yah, do you never change?' She asked in a mock serious tone.

'Why would I? I'm the great Goo Jun Pyo.'

'Oh really?' Jan Di replied. Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

'Yeah. Think about it, what do I not have? I've got a good job, a lot of money, a big house, great friends, three healthy children and a loving wife-'

'A loving wife?' Jan Di asked loudly. 'Yah, is that all I am?'

'Isn't that enough?' Jun Pyo asked. Jan Di crinkled up her face. Jun Pyo smirked at her. 'Why, what else do you want to be called? Loud? Scary? Very scary?'

'Scary?' Jan Di raised her eyebrows.

'Yah, Geum Jan Di, of course you're scary. But you're my scary wife. It'd we weird if you where any other way.' Jun Pyo said.

'Really? No other way, a year and three kids later?' Jan Di asked. Jun Pyo leaned back cooly against the railing.

'Maybe one thing.' Jun Pyo said.

'What?' Jan Di's eyes widened. Jun Pyo grinned.

'Aish. Don't look so worried, you're the one threatening divorce.' Jun Pyo paused as Jan Di pretended to hit him.

'What is it then?' Jan Di asked. She pouted slightly. Jun Pyo smirked at her. She looked cute like that.

'You call Yi Jung and Woo Bin "Oppa" and you call Ji Hoo either "Oppa" or "Sunbae" but you just call me "Jun Pyo". Why?'

'It sounds creepy to call you Oppa.' Jan Di said in a slightly winy tone.

'Just try it!' Jun Pyo urged. Jan Di took a deep breath in.

'Op-' She started with great pain. 'No! It's gross I'm not finishing it.' She yelled. She turned around to storm off.

'Geum Jan Di!' Jun Pyo yelled.

'Lets divorce!' She yelled in reply, walking away playfully. Jun Pyo put his hands on his hips and sighed, rolling his eyes.

'Rascal!' He shouted. Just as he did., countless fireworks went off in the distance. Jan Di looked up at the sky. She smiled to herself, and walked back over to her husband.

'Aish.' She said. She crinkled her nose, and slipped her hands on to her husband's waist.

'That's my catchphrase.' Jun Pyo replied, pretending to be annoyed with her. This caused Jan Di to start laughing. She stood up on her tips toes, and kissed him lightly.

'Happy year and a month anniversary.' She mumbled, before leaning back in for another kiss.


	43. Buffets and bejazzle

'Worst. Conference. Ever.' Hyo Joo leaned over to Ji Hoo and whispered in his ear. He laughed quietly. Both their eyes flicked back to the stage. On it stood an elderly doctor. The mic hadn't been turned up enough, and his power point was out of synch with his talk. The room had been overly cooled by the air-con, and was almost an Arctic temperature.

'This is the last talk of the day... should we just leave?' Ji Hoo whispered. Hyo Joo looked at him in a surprised way.

'I didn't realise you where a rebel.' She grinned. Ji Hoo laughed. She stood up first. With out looking embarrassed at all she strode out of the room, and towards the door. Ji Hoo followed her, trying to hide his massive grin.

The conference was being held in the hotel they also happened to be staying in, so the two of them headed towards the lifts. Hyo Joo who was dressed in blazer, a blouse and a pencil skirt, tore off her blazer.

'Blazers are so uncomfortable.' She complained.

'Suit jackets are worse.' Ji Hoo removed his jacket as they pressed the elevator button.

'Should we get changed and meet for dinner?' Hyo Joo asked.

'Okay, but lets go some where low key.' Ji Hoo replied. Hyo Joo nodded.

'Sounds good. I'll see you in twenty minutes.' She walked out the elevator as the door opened and headed towards her room which was on the other side of the floor to Ji Hoo's. 'Oh by the way. You'd better wear something really low key, not what you think is low key. If I see a button up shirt.' She trailed off. She hadn't even turned around to say this, she'd just shouted behind her.

Twenty minutes later and they met outside the lift. Hyo Joo had changed in to high waisted dark green shorts and a white top. Over the top she had a simple black hoody, however she was still wearing heels. Ji Hoo was just wearing a white shirt, jeans and sport shoes. They smiled at each other.

'Lets eat at a casino buffet or something.' Hyo Joo broke the silence.

'A casino buffet?' Ji Hoo repeated. Hyo Joo nodded.

'Yeah. When in Las Vegas do as the people do.' She pressed the button to call the elevator.

'And you think every one in Las Vegas only eats at casino buffets?' Ji Hoo asked. Hyo Joo shrugged.

'They might.' She replied, stepping in to the elevator. Ji Hoo laughed as the elevator started moving down.

Back in Seoul, and Ga Eul was suffering with cabin fever. She hadn't returned to work after Sang Min had been born, and was getting very bored of this very quickly. Yi Jung, regularly left the house, and his grandfather was preparing to pass over the museum to him. So when he returned from his business meeting, he was expecting to come home to his loving wife and adorable son. But that was not what was waiting for him. At the So house, it seemed Ga Eul had been online shopping again. In her hand she held a bejazzler. A small machine that stuck dimonties to almost anything. Ga Eul herself, was covered in the sparkles. Her clothes where completely covered, and she had a large amount on her arms and face too. Sang Min's blanket was also covered, and the baby himself had a large sparkly bow on his head, even though he was a boy. As for the rest of the house, a few chairs, and the curtains had been covered.

Yi Jung's jaw dropped open as he walked in to the house. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

'Jagiya... what is this?' He asked looking around. Ga Eul looked up. She happily got to her feet, carrying Sang Min with her.

'Do you like it? I thought I could liven up the house a bit this way!' She smiled. Yi Jung chuckled. He took Sang Min off her, and laughed softly at the bow on his son's head.

'And yourself and Sang Min too, apparently?' He asked. Ga Eul grinned.

'Exactly.' She said. Yi Jung rolled his eyes. He sat Sang Min down in a baby chair that sat on top of the table.

'Jaygia, I think you might be a bit board at home.' Yi Jung said in a soft tone. There was a small hint of amusement trickling in to his voice. Ga Eul let out a big sigh, and as she did, she flopped on to a chair. Like she was a balloon air was being let out of.

'I'm so bored! I love Sang Min but there's seriously only so much of the time I can think he's cute. Is that so wrong?' She addmitted in a frustrated tone. Yi Jung nodded his head in understanding. He stepped over to her, and stroked her hair, pushing some of it behind her ear.

'Too much of anything will make you sick.' He said. 'You're a good mother, and no one is doubting that, or going to think it's wrong for you to go back to work. Jan Di's been back at work for a month or so now.'

Ga Eul smiled. She looked up at Yi Jung. 'Do you think I can send him with the triplets while I'm at work?' She asked.

'Jan Di's parents, Ji Hoo's granddad and Jun Hee?' Yi Jung asked in a surprised tone. 'I was just going to hire a nanny.'

'It's better to send him to his own blood.' Ga Eul said. Yi Jung laughed.

'And who out of those people is blood related to you?' He asked. Ga Eul stuck out his tongue.

'You know what I mean.' She replied. Yi Jung nodded his head.

'I'll let you decide who looks after him, on one condition.' He spoke. Ga Eul raised her eyebrows.

'What condition?' She asked.

'Don't bejazzle anything from now on.' He replied laughing. She could only laugh too.

**A/N please check out my original work "Oppa! Oppa!" under the name ineo :D**


	44. What happens in Vegas

In Las Vegas the medical conference was in full swing down stairs. However, neither Ji Hoo or Hyo Joo was at the conference. They where still in the hotel, however they where both asleep.

Well... more passed out than asleep. Last night, they had found a buffet where they had eaten until their stomachs felt like they where going to burst. Then, they had headed to the casino bar for a drink. Only it didn't stop at one drink. Hyo Joo kept going, and Ji Hoo joined her. Both of them kept drinking, and drinking, until a point in the night neither of them could remember.

The next afternoon, and all Ji Hoo could think of as he awoke was two things.

1. His head hurt like crazy.

2. His bed was very warm.

Ji Hoo yawned, and sat up in the bed. He looked towards the beside table, and tried to find his watch he had left on it before he had gone out with Hyo Joo the night before for dinner. Only it wasn't there. He looked down at the floor, to see if he had dropped it. But then he heard a sound. A small yawning sound. He looked around quickly. Ji Hoo eyed widened, as he realised he wasn't alone in the bed. Hyo Joo was there too. Her eyes where squeezed shut as she yawned. Ji Hoo stared straight at her. One of her eyes opened, then the other as she noticed she was not alone.

'Boss...what happened last night?' She asked after a long moment. Ji Hoo frowned. Hyo Joo lifted up the covers on the bed and glanced down. Her eyes then met Ji Hoo's again. 'I'm naked, are you?' She asked. Ji Hoo looked under the covers.

'I've got underwear on.' He replied. He blushed slightly, but Hyo Joo didn't seem as embarrassed. She just nodded.

'I think I vaguely remember you putting them back on... I'm going to have a shower.' She said. She rolled off the bed in a wrap of blankets. Ji Hoo could only laugh as she did so, and disappeared in to the bathroom. He got up and walked over to the mirror. He really couldn't remember anything about the night before. But waking up next to Hyo Joo was hardly the end of the world. He had asked her out on a date, and she had been really great company during the conference. He brought his hands up to his face and pushed his hair out of his face. He needed a hair cut. He tried to style his hair in such a way that he could actually see, but as he did so, he noticed something rather odd. There was a silver ring on his left hand. Ji Hoo wasn't stupid. He knew what it meant straight away. But he still wanted some proof. He quickly searched around the large hotel room. As he did so he picked up his clothes from around the room and started putting them back on.

He only had his trousers on when he found what he was looking for. A DVD case had been dropped by the door of the room. It was white, and written on in permanent marker.

'Yoon and Lee wedding.' Ji Hoo read out. He rushed over to the TV in the room, and slipped it in to the DVD player. But before he decided to press play, he went and raised his hand to knock on the bathroom door. As he went to do so, Hyo Joo opened the door from the other side. She had gotten dress, and was now wearing a pair of cropped combat trousers and a black tank top. Her short hair was a little messy still. Something about this look made Ji Hoo's heart swell a little, but he didn't have time for that right now. He needed to work out what had happened the night before, and he need to know quickly.

'Hyo Joo, have you got a ring on your left hand?' He asked bluntly. Hyo Joo nodded.

'I was about to ask the same thing.' She said holding up her own hair. She wore a matching silver band to the one Ji Hoo had. Ji Hoo grabbed her hand, and pulled her back in to the main bit of the hotel room. He pressed play on the TV, and they both stood perfectly still.

On the TV, Ji Hoo came in to focus. He had a large and quiet ugly flower tucked through the collar of his casual clothes. He seemed to be standing at the top of an aisle. He was laughing as the wedding march song started. Down the aisle came Hyo Joo. Some how she had gotten her hand on a massive wedding dress. It like the flower was ugly. It was covered in ruffles. She got half way down the aisle and got stuck because of the large dress. On the TV Ji Hoo rushed forwards, to pull her the rest of the way. Once they where both at the top of the aisle there where endless words spoken in English. The vicar was a man dressed like Elvis. It amazed them both that they even sober enough to remember how to speak English.

The pair of doctors kept watching as an entire wedding ceremony happened before their eyes. It was filled with much giggling, and drunken swaying from side to side. But as the words "I do" where said on screen, they knew it had defiantly been legal. They where married. It seemed what happened in Vegas, was not going to stay in Vegas.

**This will not be updated until August 18 because I'm going on Holiday! (yay!) in the mean time there's my other story to start reading (if you haven't already) and over at there's my story original story - Oppa! Oppa! - to start reading. :)**


	45. Doesn't stay in Vegas

'Hyo Joo...' Ji Hoo started. She held up a finger to his lips.

'I'm not signing divorce papers.' She said quickly. Ji Hoo's eyebrows shot up.

'Excuse me?' Ji Hoo replied. His tone was very high pitched. Hyo Joo shrugged.

'According to fortune tellers I'm going to die soon. Lets just be married until I die.'

'No.' Ji Hoo snapped. 'I'm not marrying some one who's dying. You need to live.'

'How can I control that?' Hyo Joo snapped.

'Don't just except it! Don't let other people tell you how to live, or in your case die!' Ji Hoo shouted loudly. Hyo Joo took a deep breath in.

'I don't want to except it! I want to live! I want to live with you!' She screamed.

'Then do it!' Ji Hoo replied sharply. 'Don't die.' He spoke quietly.

'I wont.' Hyo Joo suddenly replied. Ji Hoo took a deep breath in.

'I mean it, if you die any time before we're old with grey hair, I will divorce you, even past the grave.' He said in a very serious tone.

'Deal.' Hyo Joo replied. She held out her hand, like she was agreeing to a business deal. Ji Hoo chuckled. He stuck out his hand and grabbed hers. He pulled her forwards in to his arms, and kissed her. She froze up a little at this gesture, and then kissed him back passionately.

After a long while, they pulled apart, and looked at each other happily. Hyo Joo kissed Ji Hoo's cheek. He ruffled her hair. Hyo Joo's stomach rumbled. Ji Hoo laughed, and hugged her tightly. He was finding his new wife very adorable.

'I'll call room service.' He replied, reaching for the phone. Hyo Joo hugged his back. Ji Hoo smiled, and grabbed her legs, so he was giving her a piggyback as he dialled the phone.

'What do you want?' He asked Hyo Joo as he waited for the kitchen to pick up.

'Bacon and bread.' Hyo Joo replied. Ji Hoo smiled again. The phone got through and he quickly placed the order, making sure that there would be lots of bacon and bread. While they waited for the room service to turn up, Ji Hoo slowly walked around the room, piggybacking Hyo Joo. Both of them looked at their phone screens, wondering who to call and tell they where married.

'I think it might be best to tell my granddad in person.' Ji Hoo said. Hyo Joo nodded.

'Your friends will probably be better to tell in person too.' Hyo Joo suggested. Ji Hoo chuckled.

'Knowing my friends, it might be better to never tell them I got married with out them being invited.' He said.

Hyo Joo laughed. 'Who's the scariest?'

'Wow...that's a hard question. The rest of the F4 are all quite soft inside, so they'll probably be happier it happened than sad they didn't get invited.' He said.

'What about Jan Di-Sunbae?' She asked.

'She's scary if you're Goo Jun Pyo, but she very reasonable.' Ji Hoo said. They both laughed.

'What about Ha Jae Kyung?' She asked. Ji Hoo kept walking back and fourth.

'She's not bad. There's a kind of understanding between us.' He said cryptically.

'In what way?' She asked. Ji Hoo stopped walking and just stood still.

'For a while I really liked Geum Jan Di, and she really liked Goo Jun Pyo. We where both rejected at the same time when they got back together.' He said. Hyo Joo nodded. Honestly this made her feel a little jelous, but she was happy he was so honest about it, and realised it was far in the past now. Jan Di was married to Jun Pyo and had triplets, and Ji Hoo was married to her.

'How about Ga Eul-Unnie?' She asked.

'Unnie?' Ji Hoo repeated.

'Yeah, Jan Di-Sunbae has invited me around to her house a few times, and Ga Eul-Unnie was there both times. She told me to call her Unnie.'

'So you know Ga Eul-ah then?' He asked.

'Yes.'

'Does she scare you?' Ji Hoo asked.

'No, she seemed really sweet.' Hyo Joo replied. Ji Hoo laughed.

'You don't know her well enough.' Ji Hoo joked. 'No, she's sweet, but very fiery. She's got a mouth on her.' He said. There was a knock on the door of the room, so he walked over and opened the door. The room service was here, so he moved out the way so the trolly could be brought in to their room. Once they waiter left, the two of them sat cross legged on the bed and ate. Hyo Joo had made herself a massive bacon sandwich, and was carefully biting at it. Ji Hoo had followed her lead, and was eating the same thing.

'Do you have no one in your family to tell?' He asked. Hyo Joo shook her head.

'No. My mum died five years ago, and my dad went three years ago. Grandparents died a long time ago.' She said.

'No siblings?' He asked.

'My sister over dosed a few months ago.' She replied. She avoided eye contact.

'I'm sorry.' Ji Hoo said softly. He tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

'It's okay. She did it to herself. All she's done since mum died is drink, do drugs and even before mum died she's been dating the wrong type of guys on and off.' Hyo Joo said. She kept eating as she talked.

'It still must be upsetting.' Ji Hoo replied. Hyo Joo shrugged.

'A little, but she's always been horrible to me since the day I was born. However I do want to find her baby.'

'A baby?' Ji Hoo asked. She nodded.

'I heard through a friend of a college friend's friend that she gave birth to a little girl in Taiwan about six months ago. Although I never got along with her mother, she's my niece and I want to bring her up right, as if she was my own child. Teach her wrong and right. That kind of thing.' She spoke.

'She'd be nearly as old as the triplets then.' Ji Hoo thought out loud. 'Who's looking after her now if her mother's dead?'

'Her father. He's a complete drunk. That's why I want to find her as soon as possible. But, I've hired loads of detectives to find her, and got nothing yet.'

'We'll find her.' He said. Hyo Joo smiled at him and nodded. She then stood up.

'We can worry about that later. For now, lets just go back to the conference, make some excuse about where we've been, and work out some way to tell your friends so they wont kill us.' She said. Ji Hoo nodded.

'Sounds good.' He said. They kissed again, and went to get changed.


	46. Family secrets

'Kyung-ah?' Woo Bin said one night at dinner. Jae Kyung looked up from her pasta. She hadn't made it. She had some how managed to convince one of the nicest restaurants in Seoul to deliver the pasta to their house.

'Yeah?' She replied. Min Ki also looked up from his bottle of milk. Woo Bin reached over and ticked him under the chin.

'Do your parents know you've had a baby?' He asked her. Jae Kyung started choking on her pasta.

'Of course they don't!' She replied loudly when she could breathe again. 'Do yours?'

'No, mine are in the Caribbean right now.' Woo Bin replied in a much calmer manner. He took another large forkful of pasta.'Jun Pyo seemed to tell his big sister though! She called me and yelled at me down the phone for twenty minutes for not being more responsible earlier! I swear if she was in the country she would of strangled me.' He replied loudly. Jae Kyung shrugged.

'Don't bring up my parents again.' She snapped.

So Woo Bin didn't bring up her parents again. At least not for the next twenty four hours. But, two days later, and he found himself walking in to Shinhwa headquarters. He made his way in the lift, up to the top floor, where Jun Pyo's office was placed.

'I'm sorry.' The receptionist said. 'Mr Goo is busy right now and can't see anyone with out an appointment.' She said rudely. Woo Bin smiled charismatically as he leaned over the desk.

'Sweetheart. Just google "F4", then you'll know I'm allowed in.' He announced. Then, before she could say anything else, he walked in.

As soon as he entered the room, he couldn't help but laughing. The great Goo Jun Pyo, was sat on the floor of his office, next to a baby chair containing his overdressed daughter. She tightly clutched a plush fish toy, and the pair of them had their eyes fixed on a cartoon about a mermaid which was playing on the office t.v that was meant to be used to keep track on the news. Jun Pyo glanced up at his friend as he entered, and slowly stood up.

'Yo, yo, yo, man! Is this working?' Woo Bin laughed. Jun Pyo put his hands on his hips and shrugged.

'We're on a break. We've been working for four hours with out one.'

'We've?' Woo Bin asked. 'You and Ae? What exactly has she been contributing to this company?' He laughed harder.

'Hey! Jin Ae and her Oppas are the new faces of our mobile phone company.' Jun Pyo said seriously. Woo Bin rolled his eyes.

'I saw. Love the motto; "Mobiles so simple, a baby can use them"' Woo Bin quote from the advert and billboards he kept seeing everywhere.

'What are you even here for?' Jun Pyo asked his friend. Woo Bin flopped down on the couch in Jun Pyo's office.

'I need you to set up a meeting with JK group that's really going to be a ploy to force Jae Kyung to tell her parents she had a baby...'

'No way, she's going to kill me, and worse. Because she's Jan Di's friend, then Jan Di's going to kill me.' Jun Pyo said.

'I'll take all the blame. You can pretend you don't even know and I just took advantage of the fact Jae Kyung's parents are in the country.' He explained.

'What about your parents?' Jun Pyo asked.

'That's part of the plan! You get her parents here and in a meeting room. I'll some how get my parents in there too. They'll talk, and then I'll come in with Jae Kyung and Min Ki, and everything will be fixed. Boom.' Woo Bin explained. Jun Pyo looked hesitant.

'Okay... but seriously, you're taking the blame.' Jun Pyo replied going back to his desk. Jin Ae was still sitting on the floor watching the mermaid cartoon.

'Thanks, man!' Woo Bin said enthusiastically. Jun Pyo shook his head. Even he, knew this was going to be a bad idea.

Two weeks later, and Jun Pyo had done his part of the deal. He had told the JK group they needed to come for a business meeting, and so they had turned up. Woo Bin had told his parents he would go on marriage dates but they needed to come and meet him to show in the candidates. Jae Kyung was told she was being taken out to lunch.

As Jae Kyung walked in to the room, and saw her parents, she nearly fell over. Woo Bin had to catch her, and put her back on her feet. Min Ki was in her arms. She tried to turn around and walk back out, but the door shut behind her quickly.

'Woo Bin-ah... who is she?' Woo Bin's parents asked cautiously. 'And why are we meeting JK group?'

'Mum, Dad. This is Ha Jae Kyung, my girlfriend.' Woo Bin introduced a frozen Jae Kyung. Her eyes where very wide.

'Jae Kyung! What is he saying? Where have you been?' Jae Kyung's father shouted.

'And who is that baby?' Jae Kyung's mouth shouted. Woo Bin did not expect it to go this way. He didn't plan for this much shouting.

'Don't shout at her.' Woo Bin snapped. He moved in front of her. 'I'll answer your questions.'

'Who are you to answer for my daughter?' Jae Kyung's father asked rudely.

'I'm her boyfriend. We've living together. We're happy. That's our baby son, Min Ki. If you don't like any of that, that's too bad. I'm sorry we should of told you sooner. Mum, Dad. I'm sorry to you too.' He explained. Woo Bin's parents mouths dropped open. Jae Kyung's parents looked appalled. Then the two sets of parents turned to each other.

'Get married.' Both sets of parents demanded at the same time.

'Get married quickly before anyone else finds out about this scandal.' Jae Kyung's father said. 'I'll forgive you, because your family isn't bad, and you found my daughter again. But you need to get married.'

Jae Kyung cleared her throat. She stepped out from behind Woo Bin.

'We'll get engaged, but we don't want to get married yet. We haven't even properly dated for that long.' She finally spoke. Woo Bin stood by her side, and nodded.

'We'll get engaged.' He said. Both sets of parents sighed.

'I'm not pleased with this deal.' Jae Kyung's mother said.

'Me either.' Woo Bin's mother agreed.

'Well then you have something to bond over. A mutual hate.' Jae Kyung said. Woo Bin held back a laugh.

'Look how adorable Min Ki is. You can't be upset with us! Look at his little face.' Woo Bin pointed to his son. Jae Kyung held him forward. Woo Bin's father was sat their with a stony look on his face. Jae Kyung stepped forwards,and shoved her baby in to his arms.

'Min Ki, it's your Granddad Song.' Jae Kyung told her baby. Woo Bin's father remained frozen. Min Ki grabbed his nose. Suddenly a adoring smile spread across the cold man's face. Woo Bin wasn't even sure his father had ever looked at him that way. Woo Bin's father held out his finger for Min Ki to grab. He cooed at him sweetly.

'I want a go!' Jae Kyung's father said quickly.

Jae Kyung was almost sure she saw her son roll his eyes at his silly grandparents.


	47. Marriage blessings

After the long flight back from Las Vegas, Ji Hoo and Hyo Joo where more than tired. After a short nap at Hyo Joo's apartment (because Ji Hoo's granddad was living at his house, and he didn't know yet) they headed over to Ji Hoo's house. Hyo Joo was neatly dressed. She wore heeled patent ankle boots, a dark green skater skirt, a ruffled black shirt, and a headband on her short hair. Her wedding ring shone brightly on her finger as she held hands with her husband, who she had never even been on a date with. Ji Hoo had showered at Hyo Joo's house, and then put on one of the suits he had brought with him to wear at the conference. They entered the house carefully, clinging on to each other's hand. Ji Hoo's grandfather was sat at the breakfast table calmly, eating his breakfast. Hearing footsteps, he sat up straighter.

'Ji Hoo, I've made extra food if you're-' He turned around. He stopped mid sentence as he noticed Hyo Joo. His eyes dropped to their hands, and then ran back over to his grandson for an explanation.

'Hello, sir!' Hyo Joo greeted his grandfather with a low bow. She didn't bother waiting for Ji Hoo to introduce her. She knew it would look better if she just did it herself. 'I'm Lee Hyo Joo.'

'Lee Hyo Joo?' Ji Hoo's grandfather repeated. 'Why does that seem familiar?' He asked his grandson.

'She's the day doctor at our children's clinic.' Ji Hoo explained. Ji Hoo's grandfather nodded.

'Sit down.' He told the pair of them. 'Have you eaten?' He asked both of them. They looked at each other. They hadn't eaten. They'd only been thinking about what they where going to say. They had forgotten breakfast.

'I am a little hungry.' Hyo Joo said. She slid on to a chair at the table.

'I'm hungry too.' Ji Hoo said. His grandfather nodded, and came back a few minutes later with two big plates of pancakes for both of them.

'You studied at Harvard, did you? I looked at your cv when you applied.' Ji Hoo's grandfather said. Hyo Joo nodded.

'Yes, I studied at Harvard.' She replied.

'It must of cost a lot. What does your family do?' He asked.

'My mum was a nurse, and my dad worked as a car salesman, but they died a few years ago.' Hyo Joo explained. 'But I mostly paid for my own college working part time at a bar and taking out loans.'

Ji Hoo's grandfather nodded. 'You must be hard working.'

'All doctors need to work their hardest to keep their patients healthy and happy.' Hyo Joo said simply.

'Let me give you a riddle.' Ji Hoo's grandfather said. Hyo Joo made eye contact with him. 'What drives a sane man crazy, and a crazy man sane?'

Hyo Joo thought for a second. Ji Hoo's grandfather watched Ji Hoo carefully to make sure he didn't tell Hyo Joo the answer. He'd told him this riddle before.

'Love.' She replied quickly. 'A sane man falls in love with the wrong person, he goes crazy. If a crazy man falls in love with the right person he'll become sane.'

'Very good. That is correct.' Ji Hoo's grandfather praised. 'Are you two dating?' He asked. 'It's about time you got married. Are you two going to get married?' He asked in his typical grandfather manner. Hyo Joo looked to Ji Hoo.

'Grandfather, we got married in Las Vegas a few days ago.' Ji Hoo said. His grandfather's eyes widened.

'Is that so?' He looked a Hyo Joo. 'If you promise to keep him out of my hair, I'll bless the marriage.'

'Deal!' Hyo Joo smiled. She stuck out her hand, and shook his in a firm handshake. Ji Hoo laughed at the pair of them. He could tell they where going to be dangerous together.

With Ji Hoo's grandfather being happy with the marriage, now only their friends where left to tell. Ji Hoo had told them all he would be holding a dinner party at his house that night. All the babies where being left with Jan Di's brother and Ga Eul's sister. It was planned to be a great night. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin arrived first. Then Yi Jung turned up by himself, and Jun Pyo turned up alone too. None of them had asked yet why Hyo Joo was at the dinner party. So Ji Hoo and Hyo Joo where left to wait until the nosy pair of Ga Eul and Jan Di turned up. The pair had gone to visit their old porridge shop after they finished work, and would be arriving later in Ga Eul's car. They friends started dinner with out them, knowing Ga Eul and Jan Di would be able to catch up as they where both very fast eaters. Hyo Joo's heart was beating out of her chest as they finally arrived.

'Hey!' The both said happily as they arrived. The pair quickly went and sat down next to the husbands in the empty seats left for them. For an entire two seconds, neither of them noticed Hyo Joo.

'Hyo Joo, what are you doing here?' Jan Di asked.

'Hi, Hyo Joo.' Ga Eul said. Hyo Joo smiled nervously.

'Sunbae, Unnie, hello.' She said. Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and Yi Jung looked at each other. They all smirked.

'Rascal, did you get a girlfriend with out telling us?' Jun Pyo asked Ji Hoo. Jan Di elbowed her husband to tell him to be quiet.

'Woah. That's cold. You should of told us.' Yi Jung chuckled.

'Yo, yo, yo. Ji Hoo's back on the prowl.' Woo Bin shook his fist in celebration. Ji Hoo was eating, so didn't reply until he slowly chewed the last of what was in his mouth.

'Actually, we got married.' Ji Hoo said with a casual tone. As if he was just saying something like "oh,I went to the super market".

'What?' Ga Eul shrieked.

'Sunbae!' Jan Di's mouth dropped open. She then turned to Hyo Joo. 'Why is it every friend I make either likes or starts dating one of these?' She pointed to the guys of the F4.

'Rascal!' Jun Pyo repeated. He climbed out of his chair.

'Little brat.' Yi Jung chuckled. He too stood up.

'Way to go man!' Woo Bin said in badly accented English. They three of them advanced around the table towards Ji Hoo, who also got up and started moving backwards. Hyo Joo just sat in her chair laughing. Jun Pyo got Ji Hoo in a headlock and started messing up his hair. Yi Jung and Woo Bin started poking him in the sides. They looked very immature considering three of them where married, and between them they had five babies.


	48. One for three

A few months after the marriage of Hyo Joo and Ji Hoo and it was the day of the triplets first birthday. While Jan Di had planned a small, low key party consisting of close friends and family coming over for a meal and some cake, Jun Pyo had other plans. While Jan Di was still sleeping in the early morning, Jun Pyo was outside in their back garden, making sure everything was set up just how he wanted it. He had a carousal, a spinning tea cup ride, a slushie machine, five bouncy castle and bumper cars. It was massive, and no one knew apart from him. Inside the house, the triplets where just waking up. As they where only a year old, they didn't really realise the day was any different from the others, so as normal they started crying in their cot, waiting for some one to come and get them some food. Jan Di, hearing their whines, sleepily climbed out of bed.

'Happy Birthday!' She yawned happily as she entered the room. The triplets didn't seem to know what this meant, but they saw their mother's happy face and they started smiling too. 'Yes, it's your birthday.' She cooed to them. She picked Jae Sun and Jae Hwa out of the cot, using up both her arms. Jin Ae didn't seem bothered by this. Jan Di was very careful to make sure she swapped around which children she picked up first in the morning so they wouldn't feel left out.

'Areum.' Jan Di called one of the maids who worked in the house. The maid walked in happily. All the staff had been treated better since Jan Di had moved in.

'Yes, Ma'am?' She asked walking in to the room.

'Could you help me get these three dressed, please.' Jan Di smiled. The maid nodded.

'Wait, wait!' Jun Pyo said walking in to the room. 'I'll get them ready. Jan Di. Just get your self ready. Every one's going to be arriving soon, you slept in late.'

'Well you should of woken me up then!' Jan Di replied in her normal half annoyed and half adoring tone she always used when talking to Jun Pyo. Her eyes flicked to his fully dressed state. He was wearing suit trousers, a shirt and a jumper. He looked good. 'What have you been doing if you where up so early?' There was a small bit of suspicion to her tone.

'I was just checking the ingredients where all in the kitchen.' He lied. Jan Di nodded, though she was still glancing around. She was always suspicious when it came to Jun Pyo's big events.

'Areum, you can have a rest then. Let him get them ready himself. I'm going to get dressed.' Jan Di and the maid left the room at the same time. Jun Pyo was handed the boys on Jan Di's way out. He locked the door behind his wife, and glanced over at the clothes she had prepared for the triplets. Three simple baby outfits made out of cotton. He shudder. Those where far too plain for any child of his. He had imported custom made designer outfits for his children's birthday. Jae Hwa had a white suit with a black bow tie, and Jae Sun had a black suit with a white bow tie. Jin Ae had a massive tutu skirt with layers of black and white in it. Her top was black, with a white pattern on it that looked like fish-scales. Because the skirt wouldn't stay up on her shapeless baby waist, a pair of while braces had been added. On her head sat a massive white bow headband. Jun Pyo smiled victoriously once they where all dressed.

'Jae Sun, looking good.' He said. He picked up Jae Sun's small hand and shook it.

'Mermaid, looking delightful.' He told his only daughter. He kissed her on both cheeks, which made her giggle.

'Jae Hwa, looking sharp.' He winked at his son. Jae Hwa tried to wink back, but instead he just blinked. Jun Pyo laughed. 'Lets get you guys downstairs before your mother finds out what I've planned.' He said. He was quite strong, so managed to pick up Jae Sun and Jin Ae in one arm, and Jae Hwa in the other. As he snook downstairs, the doorbell rung. It was Hyo Joo and Ji Hoo who'd arrived first. They didn't have any children to get ready, so of course they'd be quickest. The pair of them started laughing as they saw the triplets outfits.

'They're a little over dressed for babies, don't you think?' Hyo Joo asked. She spent a lot of time around babies in her line of work, but had never seen any that dressed like the Goo triplets. Jun Pyo frowned.

'Maybe you're just a little under dressed.' He snapped in reply.

Knowing his personality well after being married to his best friend for two months, Hyo Joo just nodded.

'Maybe.' She replied calmly. Ji Hoo laughed.

'Does Jan Di know they're wearing those outfits?' Ji Hoo asked. Jun Pyo didn't reply. In his arms the triplets started wriggling, making it almost impossible to hold on to all three of them.

'Hyo Joo, you're a children's doctor. That qualifies you to hold one of the triplets.' Jun Pyo announced. Hyo Joo laughed. She took Jae Sun out of his arms. Jae Sun immediately placed his chubby hands on Hyo Joo's neck.

'Woah. You're being too forward with my wife.' Ji Hoo joked, stroking the small curls that had recently started growing on Jae Sun's head.

'What are they wearing?' Jan Di's voice called from the top of the stairs. Her hands where on her hips. Jun Pyo rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

'Clothes.' He replied.

'Not the ones I brought.' Jan Di replied.

'These look better.' Jun Pyo replied. Jan Di rolled her eyes.

'If this is all the trouble you're going to cause today, I'll let it go.' She said, reaching the bottom of the stairs. The door bell chimed again, so Jan Di went to get it. It was Ga Eul, Yi Jung and baby Sang Min.

'What on earth's outside? You can hear music from a mile away!' Ga Eul asked as soon as she stepped in to the house. Yi Jung came in behind her, carrying Sang Min.

'You can't hear it in here, thought. I guess that sound proofing was worth it.' Yi Jung commented.

'What's in the back garden?' Jae Kyung asked as she burst through the door. She hadn't rung the doorbell, and had just walked in. Woo Bin stepped in behind her.

'Yo, what's outside?' He asked.

'Goo Jun Pyo, what's in our garden?' Jan Di asked in a low tone. Jun Pyo chuckled. He passed Jin Ae to Ji Hoo so he would have a hand free to put around Jan Di's waist. He pulled her closer to him, put she struggled away. 'What's outside?' She demanded again.

'Where's Min Ki?' Jun Pyo asked Woo Bin, changing the subject.

'Jan Di's dad stole him, you know how much he loves babies. He's coming up the drive way slowly.' Jae Kyung replied. She had recently become a lot more relaxed about letting other people hold and look after Min Ki.

Jan Di was still struggling to get away from Jun Pyo. Finally she managed it, and ran through in to the garden. When she saw it, her anger of the fact he lied was soon replaced by the sweetness of how much work her husband had put in to ensure the triplets had a great first birthday party.

'Yah Goo Jun Pyo!' Jan Di shouted walking back in to the hallway. Jun Pyo looked over his shoulder.

'What?' He replied.

'You know sometimes your ideas aren't incredibly stupid.' She replied. Jun Pyo grinned. He slung his arm back around Jan Di's waist.

'I'm actually very intelligent.' He said arrogantly. Jan Di rolled her eyes. The F4 started laughing.

'Really?' Ji Hoo asked. 'Because I have some clear memories of you falling over your own feet.'

Jun Pyo turned slightly red. 'Aish. That never happened.' He snapped.

'I remember it.' Woo Bin laughed.

'So do I! I remember he went and burnt the cctv footage of the room afterwards.' Yi Jung said.

'Yah!' Jun Pyo held his fist up angrily. Every one laughed. A year ago it had been a very emotional day. The triplets had been born through emergency c-section and had struggled to stay alive as soon as they where born. Jun Pyo still remembered each heart breaking second it took him to get back from his business trip. He had worried he wasn't going to make it, and was going to be like his parents where when he was young, never there, and missing every birthday, every Christmas. The second his own children where born he knew he needed to be different. He was going to make sure he was with them as often as possible. He needed to make sure he was never going to miss a birthday, or a Christmas. He wanted to watch them grow, wanted to teach them about the stars and look at them together like his father had never done with him. He wanted to watch them take their first steps, and learn to ride a bike, wanted to watch Jin Ae swim, like her mother couldn't any more. This birthday was just the beginning. For him, his family, and the rest of the F4 who where all in happy relationships now. He could only wish this was the way it was going to stay for years to come.


	49. Bitter honey

'Honey, can you take the day off work today?' Hyo Joo asked as she and her husband lay in bed that morning. She had moved in to Ji Hoo's house just after they got married, and that had been three months ago now. Ji Hoo's grandfather had also been on a trip to the sea side for the past few weeks, so they had the entire house to themselves. Ji Hoo smiled at the beautiful woman in bed next to him. He stoked her hair out of her eyes.

'Well I'm the boss, I think that's possible.' He laughed. 'How about you, do you think your boss would let you have the day off?'

Hyo Joo laughed. 'Jan Di wanted to see what work in the children's department was like, so we've swapped shifts. I'll do hers at the regular clinic on Sunday.' Hyo Joo said. Ji Hoo nodded. 'Also, today's the fortune told day of my death, but since I don't want to die I thought I better just stay extra safe in our house all day.'

'That sounds good.' Ji Hoo said. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and buried his face in to her hair. 'I love you.' He said. Hyo Joo smiled.

'I love you too.' She smiled.

'Lets live together for the next a hundred years.' Ji Hoo said.

'It might need to be two hundred. There's so much I want to do with you.' Hyo Joo said. Ji Hoo leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

'Like what?' He asked. Hyo Joo rolled from her side on to her back. She placed her head on Ji Hoo's chest.

'Well I want to go to Scotland, and see and the ruins of old castles. I want to drive to the beach to see the sunrise.' Hyo Joo paused to think. Then she laughed. 'I want to see Goo Jin Ae grow up and start dating, just to see how her dad's going to cope with that.'

Ji Hoo laughed too.

'He's going to go crazy.' He replied. 'As for the beach thing, we can go later today and see it set.'

'Really?' Hyo Joo smiled. Ji Hoo smiled and nodded in reply. She yawned and her stomach grumbled. Ji Hoo laughed.

'Wait here, Honey. I'll make us pancakes.' Ji Hoo stood up. Hyo Joo sat up in bed. She kissed him briefly.

'Can you put lemon juice and sugar on top of mine?' She asked. Ji Hoo chuckled.

'Of course.' He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. 'While I'm gone think about where you want to go on our honeymoon. We haven't had one yet, and I'm not exactly short on cash to pay for it.'

'Hmm... Greece sounds good... so does the Caribbean.' Hyo Joo thought out loud. Ji Hoo smiled.

'Anything you want.' He said. He walked out of the room and in to the kitchen. He laid out the ingredients for pancakes and started cooking.

'Paris seems good too! Ga Eul-Unnie said it was amazing when she went.' Hyo Joo shouted through the house. Ji Hoo smiled as he cooked.

'Yeah, Paris is great. I know it well, I'll take you to all the best places.' He shouted back.

'Yeah, lets go to Paris! And then maybe we can go somewhere else in France and do some outdoor sports like rock climbing and boating.' She shouted.

'Yeah, and then we can go skiing.' Ji Hoo shouted back.

'That sounds amazing. A honeymoon adventure.' Hyo Joo shouted back.

'A honeymoon adventure.' Ji Hoo repeated to himself chuckling. He smiled again. He hadn't really been able to keep the smile off his face since he'd married Hyo Joo. She was his everything. Not perfect, but perfect for him. He finished breakfast and slipped it on to a tray. From the garden he pulled out a white rose, and carefully put it on the side. He walked back in to his and Hyo Joo's bedroom. She was lying down again with her eyes closed. He smiled wider. She was adorable, falling back asleep again. He put the tray down on side table.

'Honey.' He said softly. He reached over to her and shook her carefully. She still didn't move. He chuckled again and rolled her over. 'Honey.' He cooed again. She didn't move. Ji Hoo quickly shook her again. This time he shouted he name. With no response he checked her pulse. Nothing. He checked her breathing. Nothing. Suddenly a trickle of blood trickled out of her nose. He screamed again. CPR was his next move. He completed a full set. With no response, he quickly carried her out of the car. He drove as fast as possible.

'Hyo Joo, I love you. Pull through his.' He thought as he pulled up to the nearest hospital to his house. The children's clinic. Although she wasn't a child, it would have to do, and he knew all the equipment was high tec. He could treat her, he was sure of it. But he needed better equipment. He pulled her in to the clinic. He saw Jan Di tending to a cut on a small child's knee. He pushed past her and went straight upstairs where most of the emergency equipment was.

'What's happening?' Jan Di shouted running behind him. Ji Hoo placed Hyo Joo on a hospital bed. He pulled out the defibrillators and rubbed them together. Jan Di who had caught up rushed over. She too check pulse and breathing. She moved forwards to give her CPR. Ji Hoo pushed her back.

'No, I've done that.' Ji Hoo told Jan Di. He forced the electric paddles down on Hyo Joo's chest. Her body twitched as she electricity travelled through her. Jan Di ran over to get the heart monitor. She pulled it in to Hyo Joo, and the horrific flat lining sound started. Ji Hoo tried again to get his wife's heart beat started, put it just wasn't happening. He tried again and again. Jan Di slowly moved the bed Hyo Joo was sleeping on over to the brain scanner. Ji Hoo kept going with the defibrillators. As it wasn't working he moved on to CPR again. Jan Di started the brain scanner. She waited by the machine, almost frozen. As the brain scanner started Ji Hoo slid down the wall. He screamed with grief. Jan Di waited by the machine. She was trying hard to stay calm, but a tear started trickling down her face.

She looked at the machine as the images of Hyo Joo's brain appeared on the screen.

'It was a brain aneurysm. It couldn't of been avoided. These things are so sudden. She bled out in to her brain quickly. She probably didn't even realise she was dying.' Jan Di spoke out. She then left the room. Ji Hoo realised it was so she could call the undertaker. She would also have to return to the clinic. There where children downstairs waiting to be treated. Ji Hoo crawled across the room as she left. He looked at the bed. Hyo Joo still looked the same. Her short chic hair was fanned out around her. Her lips where still cherry red. Her face still caring and sweet. Ji Hoo picked up one of her hands. Her hands where always so warm. They where cold now. But Ji Hoo kissed it all the small.

'Hyo Joo, I'm not angry at you. I wasn't you fault, I know you where trying to live. I take back every thing I said. We're always be married. I love you. So much... Hyo Joo...Honey...' He couldn't get anything else out. He couldn't even cry. Grief over took him. He kneel down on the floor next to her. He didn't believe she was gone. He didn't want to. His beautiful wife, Hyo Joo.

Down stairs and Jan Di called the undertaker. She didn't know what to do. She stumbled back in to the clinic.

'Every one. We've just had a death in the clinic. If you don't need attention seriously, could you please leave and return tomorrow.' She said loudly. To her surprise every one left quickly.

'I'm so sorry.' One lady said as she left with her son.

'Give my best wishes to the family.' Another lady said. Jan Di nodded. When every one had left she slid to the floor like Ji Hoo had. She called her husband straight away and asked him if he could come and get her with out telling him why.

The loss of Hyo Joo was going to massively effect everyone.


	50. End of one life, start of a new

The day of Hyo Joo's funeral came and went. No one had seen Ji Hoo since. The rumour was he'd gone off on a world tour. But something told Jan Di it was more likely he had found some where comfortable to hide until the grief lessened. The rest of the F4 and their wives and girlfriends had just stopped talking about Hyo Joo. Any mention of Hyo Joo brought floods of tears from every one. They talked about Ji Hoo a bit, wondering when he was coming back, but that was it. For them, they had let themselves be taken over by grief for a week or so, and then, they just got back to their lives. The children didn't know what was going on, and for them, they had to be happy again.

So, the F4, the wives, Jae Kyung and the babies found themselves on a calming walk in a bit of country side they where staying at over night. It was mellow, and quiet. The Goo triplets where starting the be able to walk if some one was holding their hands, so Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin walked holding the triplets hands in a long line, while Jae Kyung and Ga Eul pushed their own children the buggies.

'What do you think the future's going to bring for us?' Ga Eul asked after they had been walking for a while.

'Happiness, hopefully.' Jan Di spoke.

'A better question might be what don't you wan the future to bring you. My answer's death, illness and sadness.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di looked at him strangely like she always did when he said something smart. She liked it when he did that. It gave her hope he always thought about things like that.

'Personally I'm hoping that no more women are going to turn up with my children.' Woo Bin joked. Jae Kyung hit him playfully.

'Who else have you got?' She demanded.

'No one, Kyung-ah.' His use of her nickname softened her eyes a little.

'You better not!' She shoved him. He laughed and reached to mess up her hair. She then stuck her tongue out at him.

'Oppa, what don't you want to happen?' Ga Eul asked her husband.

'I don't want Sang Min to treat women like I did.' He replied.

'Ga Eul will beat him up if he does.' Jun Pyo said. Every one laughed.

'Ah, I forgot I'm married to a gangster.' Yi Jung joked. Ga Eul pretended to hit him.

'Jan Di-ah, what don't you want?' Ga Eul asked. Jan Di thought.

'I don't want any more kids. I've already got enough trouble with the four I've got.'

'Four?' Ga Eul asked.

'Yeah, Jun Pyo's the biggest kid.' Jan Di said.

'Aish.' Jun Pyo replied to his wife's comment.

'I don't want any more kids either.' Jae Kyung said. 'Look, just one has given me wrinkles.' She pointed to her perfectly smooth forhead.

'You don't have wrinkles.' Woo Bin told her. She stuck out her tongue.

'Ga Eul-ah. Are you going to have any more?' Jae Kyung asked. Ga Eul shook her head.

'Miscarriages are so common in my family, I'm lucky I managed to have one. I don't want to go through that again.' She replied. 'But I do feel a bit sorry for Sang Min, he's all alone.'

'He's hardly alone.' Yi Jung said. He's got his Goo siblings, and his Song Hyung.' He said.

'That's right.' Jan Di said. 'I can tell these lot are going to cause a lot of trouble in the future.'

'They'll be the F5.' Woo Bin joked.

'Who'll be the leader?' Ga Eul asked. 'Wasn't Jun Pyo-Oppa the original leader?'

'We never really talked about it, but it was kinda unspoken he was.' Yi Jung replied.

'If I had to put money on the leader, I would say one of the Goo triplets.' Woo Bin said.

'Jae Sun is the oldest of all the children.' Jae Kyung said. Woo Bin shook his head.

'No, it'll be Jin Ae. I bet you anything. I walked in to the room yesterday when all the kids where crawling around and playing with each other. Jae Sun starts crying, and then the rest start too, apart from Jin Ae. Before I could get to them, Jin Ae gives the rest of them this look. They all stopped and went back to playing.' Woo Bin laughed.

'Jun Pyo, how are you going to cope if she grows up like Jan Di-ah. You can't deal with one, let alone two.' Yi Jung asked laughing.

'How are you going to cope if Sang Min gets Ga Eul's mouth?' Jan Di pointed out to Yi Jung. Woo Bin started laughing a lot.

'How are you going to cope if Min Ki get Jae Kyung's karaoke voice? You like the karaoke room, but you'll never be able to go again.' Ga Eul said laughing.

'I wouldn't mind.' All the guys said at once. Every one laughed.

The end...kinda.

**Sequel: "8 Years Past: Looking For An Angel" is now up. **

**Other fanfiction:**

"**Are We Stars Or Satellites" About the children of the F4 and their struggles in teenage life. **

**Other original stories: **

"**Oppa! Oppa!" The tale of a teenage girl who has been babied all her life by her parents, and then after their death, by her older brother. But now, as she is left with her brother's employee while he's on military service, how will she cope?**

** s/3141107/1/Oppa-Oppa**


End file.
